Pulsions
by Zerikya
Summary: Renji a toujours admiré son capitaine, Byakuya, et a toujours voulu devenir comme lui. Un soir, le noble lui rend visite, et tout bascule... Byakuya se révèle être un monstre sanguinaire assoiffé de puissance et de domination. Renji parviendra-t-il à se sortir de sa situation désespérée ? Byakuya x Renji ; Gin x Izuru ; Gin x Renji. Rated M pour VIOLENCE et VIOL. (yaoi)
1. Chapitre 1 : L'enlèvement

**Chapitre 1 : L'enlèvement. **

Malgré tous les efforts que Renji avait fait, il avait été incapable d'attirer l'attention de son commandant, Byakuya. Celui-ci, froid et distant, faisait office de figure de proue de la Sixième Division ; évidemment, il en était le capitaine. Cela dit, Renji avait observé tous les autres capitaines et n'avait pu que constater l'évidence : ils étaient tous en parfaite harmonie avec leur lieutenant.

Alors, pourquoi Kuchiki Byakuya, le noble, puissant et froid, ne prêtait-il jamais attention au pauvre Abarai Renji ?

Il avait fait tout son possible pour qu'on le remarque. Il était devenu puissant, déterminé, imposant. Au fil de toutes les longues années qu'il avait passées à la Soul Society, il s'était forgé un nom, une réputation ; tout le monde l'adulait et craignait ce qu'il représentait.

Oui, tous, sauf Byakuya, son capitaine.

Byakuya était un homme de grande valeur - toujours froid, il ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Ou du moins, Renji ne l'avait jamais vu laisser libre cours à ses sentiments. Il s'était même demandé s'il en avait parfois. Et cet aspect de sa personnalité l'avait charmé presque immédiatement. Byakuya était aussi puissant, il faisait partie des hommes les plus forts de la Soul Society, et en son fort intérieur, Renji pensait même qu'il était _le_ plus puissant. Il était tout bonnement impossible de le battre.

Renji se retourna dans son lit et soupira. Tous les soirs, il avait à faire au même problème. Il se demandait constamment quel était le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il voulait que son commandant le remarque, le salue pour sa bravoure ou sa puissance, qu'importait, mais tout ce qu'il désirait était de se sentir vivre à travers les yeux de son capitaine, pour qui son admiration grandissait de jour en jour.

Fatigué de ne pas trouver le sommeil à une heure si tardive (il ne savait pas vraiment mais le soleil avait disparu depuis bien longtemps), il se leva d'un bond et enfila son hakama, sans kimono. Il faisait chaud à l'extérieur, et de toute façon les Shinigamis ne craignaient pas le froid. Par habitude plus que par précaution, il glissa Zabimaru à sa ceinture et sortit.

La fraîcheur fut une bénédiction. Il prit une grande inspiration et referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. Il s'appuya sur le balcon et regarda en contrebas. La cour, vide à cette heure nocturne (ou bien matinale), avait un aspect rassurant bien qu'elle parût très froide et sans vie. Renji savait qu'il était chez lui, il connaissait cet endroit, il s'y sentait bien. Oui, il s'y sentait à l'aise.

Il commençait à peine à se relaxer lorsqu'il sentit une présence, faible tout d'abord mais grandissante ; un ennemi approchait. Les yeux et les oreilles aux aguets, il se retourna et, dos au balcon, attendit d'identifier la personne qui venait troubler le sommeil de ses camarades.

Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Un Shinigami sauta sur le balcon, juste en face de Renji. Les cheveux noirs et sombres, tout comme ses yeux et son esprit, ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose : les deux hommes se connaissaient.

- Kuchiki Taichô, murmura Renji, se mettant en seiza rapidement de peur de manquer de respect à son supérieur.

Byakuya ne dit rien et s'attela à son tour au balcon. Tout comme le lieutenant un peu plus tôt, il prit une grande inspiration et regarda la cour.

- C'est un bel endroit, déclara-t-il de sa voix froide et suave.

Toujours à genoux, Renji gardait le silence. Il avait beaucoup de mal à contenir sa surprise. C'était la première fois que son supérieur lui adressait la parole en dehors des devoirs que leur rang les contraignait à effectuer. Il ne pouvait peut-être pas considérer la courte phrase comme une adresse directe, mais Renji venait d'avoir l'occasion d'écouter la voix de son commandant en des circonstances bien différentes de son habitude.

- Tu m'ennuies, Abarai Renji. Lève-toi et viens donc me tenir compagnie.

Estomaqué, Renji se leva, plus par réflexe que par réel désir. Ses membres ne semblaient plus répondre de sa volonté, s'il en avait une. Les yeux écarquillés, il se plaça à la droite de Byakuya, deux mètres plus loin, sans dire un mot.

Pendant un moment qui parut durer une éternité à Renji, ils ne se dirent rien, se contentant d'observer les étoiles et la cour. Renji, lui, jetait quelques coups d'œil à son commandant, attendant peut-être des ordres qui ne venaient pas.

- Approche, lança Byakuya.

Un frisson glacial parcourut le lieutenant. Il avait tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment ; quelque chose allait se produire, il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il était conscient que c'était quelque chose qu'il ne _désirait pas_.

Il s'approcha tout de même.

Le commandant de la 6ème Division semblait posséder une aura attractive cette nuit, alors qu'en temps normal, Renji l'avait connu glacial et sans cœur. Mais cette nuit, le lieutenant s'était suffisamment approché de lui pour que leurs deux bras se touchent : ce simple contact avait répandu une chaleur dans tout le corps du jeune homme, qui cligna des yeux pour ne pas laisser paraître ne fusse qu'une once de plaisir.

- C'est bien, approuva Byakuya. Tu vois, quand tu veux.

Renji, se laissant gagner par la soudaine sympathie de son supérieur, hocha la tête et lui lança un regard en coin.

Le visage de son supérieur paraissait serein. Il avait les yeux mi-clos et un faible sourire éclairait son visage. Renji ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. Il trouvait que ça lui allait bien. Son kimono volait tout autour de lui, phénomène du à la fraîche brise qui agitait quelques arbres au loin. Renji frissonna. Il ne savait pas s'il avait froid ou si c'était encore ce mauvais pressentiment qui le hantait, mais il fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il voulait profiter d'un moment privilégié avec son commandant.

- Vous devriez sourire plus souvent, Kuchiki Taichô. Cela vous va mieux.

Byakuya eut un rire fin et regarda plutôt son lieutenant droit dans les yeux :

- Vraiment ?

Il se décolla du balcon et du bras de son lieutenant, ce qui déçut momentanément ce dernier. Byakuya ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Renji et pénétra dans son intimité.

- Kuchiki Taichô, ce n'est pas… commença Renji.

Byakuya se retourna brusquement et fusilla Renji du regard, de son regard glacial qui pénétrait jusqu'à la moelle et dont il était impossible de se départir par la suite.

- Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de ton autorisation.

Abarai Renji baissa la tête, en signe de soumission et de demande de pardon.

- Viens plutôt m'inviter à entrer.

Le ton soudainement dur de son commandant alarma Renji mais il choisit de ne pas parler. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que Byakuya s'en aille. Il se plaça donc à l'entrée de sa chambre et tendit une main vers l'intérieur.

- Je vous en prie, Kuchiki Taichô. Entrez donc.

- Oh, et, arrête avec ce titre ridicule, ordonna Byakuya tout en pénétrant une bonne fois pour toute dans la chambre de son subalterne. Nous ne sommes pas en réunion, ou en quelconque cérémonie officielle. Appelle-moi Byakuya.

Malgré l'envie folle qui lui dévorait les entrailles, Renji tint sa langue et ne dit rien. Il invita plutôt son commandant à boire du saké, offre que celui-ci refusa, ajoutant qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

- Tu es devenu fort, fit plutôt le commandant. Bien plus fort que lorsque tu as été nommé lieutenant.

Renji planta un regard résolu dans les yeux noirs de son aîné, dans le but de montrer que sa force n'avait pas été la seule chose qu'il avait améliorée. Il avait aussi travaillé son courage, son honneur, et surtout ses convictions.

- Tu me sembles être un homme valeureux, continua Byakuya en arpentant lentement la petite pièce.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit soudainement dans la chambre de Renji. Ce dernier sentit une sueur froide rouler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Pendant un instant, il crut que les frissons qu'il ressentait se voyaient dans son regard, mais il fit beaucoup d'effort pour que ce ne fût pas le cas. Les pas de Byakuya étaient la seule chose vivante dans la pièce. Renji était comme hypnotisé. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, comment se comporter, en présence de cette facette de la personnalité du commandant qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Finalement il s'arrêta et fit face à Renji, les bras le long du corps, mais pourtant avec un détachement étonnant.

- Veux-tu te mesurer à moi ?

Cette demande, presque sauvage, brutale, sans préambule, fit sursauter le lieutenant en son for intérieur. Il n'aurait osé le dire, mais il se sentait flatté.

En effet, à la Soul Society, lorsqu'un capitaine décide que son lieutenant est suffisamment puissant, et lorsque les deux personnages sont proches, le capitaine peut décider de provoquer le plus jeune en duel. C'est un duel amical, qui se termine lorsque l'un des deux combattants n'est plus capable de bouger, mais dont l'issue n'est jamais mortelle. Tous les coups sont permis, une arène est ouverte spécialement, dans laquelle les Bankai sont autorisés et utilisés de matière quasi-systématique. Ce duel est une sorte de test, amical toujours, dans le but d'évaluer les progrès du lieutenant et de vérifier que les capacités du capitaine sont toujours à son maximum, ce qui est nécessaire à chaque intervention extérieure.

Mais Renji voyait ce test comme un honneur, qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre, puisque les deux dirigeants de la 6ème division ne parlaient presque jamais. Il savait que s'il faisait ce duel, il serait encore plus adulé, et peut-être irait-il même jusqu'à gagner le respect de son supérieur. De plus, il avait peu de chance de l'emporter face à cet homme dont la puissance dépassait l'entendement, mais il aurait le mérite d'avoir essayé.

Voyant que son subalterne ne répondait pas, sans doute plongé dans ses pensées, Byakuya s'approcha jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de celui de Renji.

- Qu'en dis-tu ? Demanda-t-il, sortant Renji de sa transe.

Renji tomba au sol, en position seiza, et colla le front contre le col :

- Je vous remercie infiniment de l'honneur que vous m'accordez, Kuchi… Byakuya ! Ce sera avec grand plaisir que je combattrai quand bon vous semblera !

- Quand bon me semblera, hein … ? Murmura Byakuya. Et avec grand plaisir… Que demander de mieux ?

Renji releva la tête pour remercier son capitaine du regard, mais il n'était plus là. Il scruta la pièce mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Byakuya, comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Il se leva précipitamment, mais avant qu'il ait pu rejoindre l'extérieur, un croche-patte bien placé le projeta au sol. Il étouffa un grognement sourd et se retourna sur lui-même, pour se poser sur ses coudes. Il se retrouva le nez à seulement quelques centimètres de la pointe de Senbonzakura, le zanpakuto de Byakuya.

- Que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester d'avantage. Byakuya, en un éclair, s'agenouilla sur lui, posa une main sur sa bouche et laissa Senbonzakura s'aventurer sur le torse nu puis le cou de son lieutenant.

- Shh, fit-il en se penchant vers son oreille, shh… Ne dis rien.

Renji ravala une réplique cinglante. « Si je parle, tu me tranches » pensait-il. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et son esprit hésitait entre la peur, la colère, et le doute. La peur, parce qu'il savait très bien que Byakuya était en position de force et qu'il était facilement cinq fois plus puissant que lui, la colère parce qu'il se sentait trahi, quand il repensait aux dix précédentes minutes, et le doute, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, ni pourquoi.

Ses yeux, involontairement écarquillés sous l'effet de la surprise, amusèrent Byakuya qui rit légèrement pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

- Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ? Ah. J'en étais sûr. Après tout, ça fait longtemps que je planifie tout ça.

Bon Dieu, mais de quoi parlait-il ? Le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges n'en avait aucune idée, mais il commençait à craindre pour sa vie. Son énergie spirituelle aurait du avertir les personnes habitants dans les environs que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais personne ne semblait venir. Byakuya avait-il empêché son reiatsu de dépasser les murs ?

Renji se rappela soudain que Zabimaru était à sa ceinture. Il devait agir très vite, car Byakuya était rapide, mais surtout bien. Le trancher du premier coup, ou au moins se débarrasser de ce katana qui exerçait une pression grandissante de seconde en seconde sur sa gorge offerte.

Byakuya se pencha à nouveau pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Renji ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il tira Zabimaru hors de son fourreau et fit le geste d'enfoncer la pointe de son katana dans le plexus de son agresseur…

Il ressentit une vive douleur au poignet qui le contraint à lâcher son arme. Zabimaru vola à travers la pièce et se ficha dans son futon. Byakuya tordit le poignet de son lieutenant d'un seul mouvement. La douleur remonta dans son avant-bras, puis dans son bras tout entier, jusqu'à atteindre l'omoplate. Le capitaine, ayant prévu cette éventualité, rangea sa lame dans son fourreau et reposa sa main libre sur la bouche de sa victime juste avant que celle-ci ne hurle de douleur. Le visage de Renji se déforma, et un cri étouffé parvint aux oreilles des deux hommes. Lorsque Byakuya relâcha enfin la pression qu'il maintenait sur son bras tout entier, ce fut tout le corps du lieutenant qui se détendit d'un seul coup. Byakuya enleva enfin sa main de la bouche du jeune homme qui reprit son souffle sans même appeler à l'aide. Il avait compris que cela ne servirait à rien de toute façon. Les réflexes de Byakuya étaient bien trop grands comparés aux siens, tout comme sa force.

Le capitaine se releva, considérant sa victime avec un mélange de curiosité et de plaisir non feint.

- C'est bien, c'est bien, fit-il. Tu ne cries pas. Tu as compris. Bon !

Il s'empara de Zabimaru et s'entailla le bout de l'index avec la pointe du sabre. Lorsque la garde de son katana fut en contact avec la peau de Byakuya, Renji ressentit un frisson dans tout le corps. Dans les écrits, ils disaient que si un homme était considéré comme un ennemi par le katana et qu'il touchait celui-ci, alors le possesseur du katana en question en était informé. Renji ne savait pas que c'était vrai.

Byakuya s'empara de la mâchoire inférieure de Renji et lui leva la tête de force. Le lieutenant le repoussa de sa main gauche, la seule qu'il pouvait encore bouger – il soupçonnait le commandant de lui avoir déplacé quelque chose.

Furieux que sa victime lui résiste, Byakuya lui asséna une gifle qui envoya sa tête cogner contre le mur de derrière, assommant Renji sommairement. Byakuya en profita pour appliquer son index sanguinolent sur le front du Shinigami et prononça les mots suivants :

- Mippū sa reta seishin-tekina chikara.

Il profita de l'inconscience de Renji pour le hisser sur son épaule, ouvrir la porte et filer, laissant Zabimaru, taché de sang sur sa pointe, sur le lit de son propriétaire.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre d'une fiction qui ne devait être qu'un OS, mais qui, pourtant, sera plutôt longue.  
Le début est étrange, c'est vrai, mais c'est essentiellement parce que justement, cette histoire devait être un one shot. Et puis, l'imagination guidant mes petits doigts sur le clavier, l'histoire s'est développée, encore et encore... Et en souvenir de ce que cela aurait dû être, j'ai voulu laisser la phrase d'accroche telle quelle. Ne voyez pas là un simple manque d'inspiration pour une première phrase, ce n'est pas du tout ça. Je trouvais juste qu'un début "In Medias Res" sonnerait bien.**

**Merci de laisser des reviews, pour que je puisse m'améliorer, mais aussi pour me dire si vous aimez ma façon d'écrire (ou pas), ma façon d'imaginer l'histoire (ou pas), etc, etc... J'ai _soif_ de vos avis !**

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui passeront par là. C'est la toute première fic que je publie. J'espère qu'elle sera une réussite.**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	2. Chapitre 2 : La découverte

**Chapitre 2 : La découverte. **

Alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, Toshiro Hitsugaya, capitaine de la 10ème division, avait une impression de mal aise. D'habitude, il dormait bien et se réveillait tranquillement pour effectuer ses devoirs de capitaine. Mais il n'avait pas pu dormir de la nuit.

Durant de longues heures, il avait scruté, avec ses sens surnaturels, le Seireitei, mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'alarmant. Tout était calme, comme d'habitude. Mais Toshiro avait un poids sur la poitrine, il se sentait coupable, et un peu en colère, sans savoir pourquoi. Il ne comprenait pas.

Comme il faisait presque totalement jour, il décida de se lever et de se vêtir. Une fois habillé de sa tenue traditionnelle et équipé de son zanpakuto, il sortit et admira la beauté du ciel matinal. Il aimait beaucoup le ciel, ici. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur ses cheveux blancs, attribut dont il était particulièrement fier, et il pouvait regarder les nuages qui passaient sans craindre de se brûler les yeux compte tenu du champ de force autour du Seireitei, qui produisait une sorte d'écran.

Il fit quelques pas sur le sol meuble devant sa porte, savourant le bruit feutré de ses pieds sur la terre. Quelques oisillons l'accueillirent à grand bruit, ce qui le fit sourire. Mais après plusieurs respirations, il décida de l'endroit où il allait se rendre. Il était très en avance, il n'avait pas dormi, il estimait qu'il avait le droit de prendre du bon temps.

Il y avait cette petite clairière, à l'écart de la Soul Society, la seule bulle d'air au beau milieu d'une forêt dense, qu'il avait trouvé en s'ennuyant un jour comme celui-ci. Il n'avait parlé à personne de cet endroit, c'était le sien, il aimait s'y rendre seul pour méditer et pour évacuer la colère qu'il accumulait un peu plus chaque jour. En sautant sur la cime des arbres il pourrait y être en une dizaine de minutes, sans se presser. Il avait besoin de se tenir à l'écart de la tension qui régnait, sans savoir pourtant à quoi elle était due.

Il se demandait si l'autre abruti d'Ichimaru Gin n'avait pas encore fait des siennes. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter, sans savoir pourquoi. Il y avait quelque chose autour de lui, son aura peut-être, qui faisait penser à Toshiro qu'il était malsain et qu'il ne fallait pas le fréquenter. Cependant, il était contraint de le voir tous les jours pour les conseils, puisque cet Ichimaru avait réussi à être capitaine de la 3ème division du Gotei 13.

C'était surtout son sourire, constamment moqueur, qui l'énervait par-dessus tout. Evidemment, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il avait toujours les yeux fermés, qu'il avait une voix beaucoup trop suave à son goût… Toshiro ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Vraiment pas du tout.

Avant que la colère – qui montait rapidement – ne prenne totalement possession de lui, il souffla un bon coup, tentant d'évacuer toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour cet homme. Plutôt que de s'attarder, il fila jusqu'à sa clairière, sautant le plus loin possible, convaincu qu'il pourrait y être en moins de deux minutes s'il allait très vite.

Il n'arriva pas jusque là. En chemin, il passa devant un ensemble d'habitation ayant une odeur bizarre. Une aura ayant une odeur bizarre. Il s'arrêta net, essayant de décrypter cet odeur étrange, et décida de l'interpréter comme étant celle de la violence.

L'odeur de la violence, il la connaissait. Mais celle-ci était différente. Il sentait de la violence, mais il y avait une sorte de mélange de nombreuses choses. Il ressentait de la peur, de la colère, mais aussi du plaisir et de la jubilation… Il était totalement perdu.

Il sauta jusqu'au devant de ce grand bâtiment et leva les yeux, flairant quelque chose, un indice peut-être. Il sentait qu'il se rapprochait de ce qui l'avait hanté cette nuit. Il escalada les balcons un à un – en fait, il sautait de l'un à l'autre – et s'arrêta finalement sur un balcon semblables aux autres d'aspect extérieur, mais dont l'aura était tellement sombre qu'il se sentait oppressé. Il pénétra dans l'habitation.

Le lit était défait, et troué, un trou de zanpakuto sans aucun doute. Le sol était propre, si ce n'était le sens du détail de Toshiro qui remarqua immédiatement une petite tâche de sang non loin de l'extérieur. Il remarqua aussi un impact sur le mur. On s'était battu dans cette pièce.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été dérangé par l'aura… déclara une voix bien trop familière.

- Ichimaru Gin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Toshiro, bien campé sur ses jambes, tenait la garde de son zanpakuto accroché dans son dos, prêt à combattre. Il observait Ichimaru.

Le grand homme aux cheveux couleur d'argent souriait, comme toujours. Il se tenait au milieu de la pièce, comme s'il était chez lui. Cela semblait naturel. Ses yeux se moquaient visiblement de la pose de Toshiro et de son caractère trop méfiant. Il semblait fraîchement réveillé, et pourtant, il riait déjà.

Il avait à la main un zanpakuto qui n'était pas le sien, puisque Toshiro pouvait voir Shinsou accroché à sa ceinture.

- A qui est ce zanpakuto ? Demanda Toshiro brusquement.

- Sûrement pas à moi, répondit Gin, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- A qui l'as-tu volé, dans ce cas ?

Gin se tut un instant, posa le zanpakuto inconnu sur le lit et se campa aux devants de Toshiro, en position de défi. Il le narguait clairement.

- Petit, ne viens pas tirer des conclusions hâtives sur ce que tu vois, ricana-t-il. On ne t'a pas appris ça à l'entraînement ?

Toshiro jura entre ses dents mais pris une grande inspiration pour apaiser sa colère. Ichimaru jouait clairement avec lui, mieux valait ne pas céder à son jeu.

- A qui l'as-tu pris ? Répéta-t-il plutôt.

- Crois-moi ou non, il était sur le lit lorsque je suis arrivé, il y a cinq minutes.

- Gin, tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas un type bien. Dis-moi juste à qui tu l'as pris, et je lui rendrai.

Ichimaru émit un très long soupir et esquissa un geste vers le katana. Toshira se prépara à l'arrêter, mais Gin, sans même avoir touché le sabre, venait de comprendre quelque chose.

- Qui loge ici ? Demanda-t-il.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Répondit Toshiro, agressif.

- Tu as vu Renji, ce matin ? Je crois que c'est lui qui vit ici.

Agacé, Toshiro réprima une réplique cinglante.

- Personne n'est levé, et peut-être qu'il est sorti parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, tout comme je m'apprêtais à le faire avant que je ne sente ton aura immonde !

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Gin d'être à bout de nerf. Il fondit sur Toshiro, le pris par le cou d'une seule main et le souleva de terre. Le jeune Shinigami se débattit tant qu'il put mais ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire, le morpion !

Toshiro s'arma de son zanpakuto et asséna un coup vertical devant lui. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Gin le laissa tomber au sol et sauta en arrière, quelques mètres plus loin. Toshiro s'écrasa contre le bois du sol de la chambre et reprit son souffle alors que Gin défroissait ses vêtements du revers de la main.

- Gin… souffla Toshiro. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Tu sais sûrement quelque chose.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il, souriant à l'idiotie de Toshiro. Si tu étais arrivé le premier sur la scène, les autres aussi t'auraient soupçonné d'y être pour quelque chose. Je reconnais souvent me mêler d'affaires qui ne me regardent pas, mais je suis prêt à le jurer sur la lame de Shinsou, cette fois, je n'ai rien fait. Je suis juste arrivé avant toi.

Toshiro le considéra un moment, puis tourna la tête dans un signe de dégoût et de colère. Il remit son zanpakuto dans son fourreau et sorti de la pièce pour se rendre sur le balcon.

Il n'osait pas toucher quoi que ce soit, de peur de brouiller les énergies. Une énergie quelconque, un sentiment, tout pouvait être utile. Mais il avait beau étendre son pouvoir tout autour de cette habitation, il se sentait comme un aveugle. A part les quelques taches de sang et le zanpakuto sans propriétaire, il n'y avait rien qui puisse l'aider.

Le zanpakuto l'inquiétait beaucoup. Personne ne laissait son katana chez soi, sans surveillance… Non. Un zanpakuto est un compagnon aussi bien qu'une arme, c'est un ami, un partenaire indispensable. Toshiro se sentait mal sans son sabre à ses côtés. Aucun Shinigami ne l'aurait laissé ici de plein gré.

Dans ce cas là, le propriétaire du sabre était-il mort ? Mais où se trouvait le corps ? Et si on avait tué un Shinigami, pourquoi laisser le katana dans l'habitation même de la victime ?

Tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans la tête de Toshiro, et auxquelles il ne pouvait donner aucune réponse. Il ne comprenait pas.

Il décela la présence de Gin sur le balcon bien avant que celui-ci se mît à parler :

- Toshiro… Excuse-moi de m'être emporté.

Le jeune Shinigami aux cheveux blancs se retourna, surpris.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, mais nous devons trouver un moyen d'éclaircir tout ça, finit Gin.

Toshiro, incapable d'émettre un seul son, fit de nouveau face à la cours en contrebas du balcon. Il s'appuya sur celui-ci, fatigué.

La force qu'il ressentit le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce lorsqu'il eut à peine touché le balcon. Gin sursauta mais, toujours armé de son sourire, se rapprocha et examina le balcon, sans le toucher.

- Qu'est-ce que… murmura-t-il.

Du fond de l'habitation, Toshiro se releva d'un bond :

- J'ai reconnu l'énergie de Kuchiki Byakuya !

- Kuchiki ? Interrogea Gin, sans comprendre. Mais pourquoi diable…

- L'émotion qu'il éprouvait était malheureusement tellement forte que je serais incapable de dire quelle était sa nature… Bien que j'ai cru déceler beaucoup de plaisir.

Plus cela avançait, moins Ichimaru et Toshiro y comprenaient quoi que ce soit. Ils avaient surtout l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important, sans savoir quoi…

Et surtout, Toshiro ne le disait pas, mais il avait encore des doutes quant à l'innocence de Gin. Il restait persuadé qu'il savait quelque chose mais qu'il refusait de le révéler. Son raisonnement était correct en soi, mais la nature méfiante du capitaine de la 10ème division le poussait à se méfier de tout et de tout le monde.

- Il faudrait interroger Byakuya sur ce sentiment puissant que tu as ressenti, fit Gin. J'aimerais aussi trouver Abarai Renji. Je crois que c'est ici qu'il vit.

Ce faisant, il pointa du doigt l'intérieur de la maison.

- Mais comment fait-on pour les convoquer ?

Gin sourit et gloussa :

- Cela se voit, que tu n'as pas d'expérience, petit scarabée. Suis-moi. Et suis-moi de près, je ne t'attendrai pas !

Sur ce, il prit son élan et sauta sur le toit de l'habitation. Il rit encore, de son rire retenu qui agaçait tant Toshiro. Ce dernier, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce, se souvint soudainement de quelque chose :

- Attends-moi un instant. J'arrive !

Il s'engouffra de nouveau dans l'habitation désormais vide et posa la main sur la partie du mur qui était enfoncée. A sa grande surprise, il y trouva des sentiments tels que la haine, la colère, mais aussi la peur et la honte. Effrayé par cette vague d'impressions qui n'étaient pas les siennes, il recula de quelques pas. Il se souvint aussi des gouttes de sang qu'il avait vu, il voulut poser la main dessus, mais à 50cm de la tâche, sa main le brûla et il ressentit les mêmes idées que sur le balcon. Il se demanda si le sang était celui de Byakuya. Si Kuchiki Taichô perdait du sang, l'affaire était grave.

S'apercevant que Gin l'attendait de pied ferme et que son sourire avait disparu dans l'attente, Toshiro s'empara du zanpakuto sur le lit et demanda à Gin de l'emmener à l'endroit où ils allaient convoquer capitaine et lieutenant de la 6ème division.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! Comme vous l'avez compris, on pourra observer deux situations parallèles : Renji et Byakuya d'un côté, Gin et Toshiro de l'autre. Je trouve que ça donne plus de piments à l'histoire. Si j'avais du faire une description de ce qu'il se passait uniquement du côté de Renji, je pense que vous auriez rapidement lâché. x)**

**Enfin, que dire de plus ? Merci beaucoup beaucoup (beauuuuuuucouuuuuuuup, ahem, je vais bien, j'vous assure, je n'suis pas du tout en train de faire la danse de la pluie autour de mon ordi comme une folle-dingue hystérique) pour les reviews que vous avez laissé sur le chapitre 1, j'adore que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez hâte de lire la suite ou non... Mouahaha ! Je vous aime ! *-***

**Et quelle suite ! Je vous promets du bon, et du très bon, tout le monde ! Dans le chapitre 3, on saura enfin ce qui est arrivé à Renji et ce qu'il a commencé à vivre avec Byakuya.**

**Préparez-vous donc à de l'action, pas mal d'action (enfin, de mon avis, hein... vous m'direz...) et surtout, un pitit Ananas Rouge (clin d'oeil à _Benitsuki Tora _qui m'a bien fait rire) qui va pas mal souffrir, au final. Je ne suis qu'une décérébrée mentale, que voulez-vous... Et vous êtes des sadiques, de vouloir lire cette histoire !**

**Bon, j'vous laisse, j'ai fini mon laïus de fin ! J'attends vos reviews impatiemment ;) (non en fait je les guette, je surveille toutes les 5min, bref, je suis nouvelle sur FF).**

**Bisous à tous !  
**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Séjour en Enfer, part 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !  
Tout d'abord, merciiiiiii infiniment pour les reviews que vous avez laissé sur les chapitres précédents, je vous adore, vous êtes géniaux !  
Ca me permet de me faire une idée sur mon style d'écriture, j'ai vraiment l'impression de m'améliorer progressivement grâce à vous.  
**

**Je vous présente donc ici le troisième chapitre de cette fiction... qui n'est pas Rated M pour des prunes. Vous voilà prévenus !**

**J'arrête de vous embêter plus longtemps... Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en fin de chapitre :) !**

Disclaimer (je l'avais oublié, pardon) : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Séjour en enfer, première partie. **

Renji ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Tout autour de lui n'était que pénombre. Sa tête le lançait affreusement, et il sentait qu'il avait une plaie fraîche à l'arrière du crâne. Son bras droit le faisait souffrir le martyre. Il poussa un râle et ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air.

Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, il distinguait des chaînes qui retenaient ces poignets et ses chevilles à la paroi à laquelle il était adossé. Il se rendit même compte qu'une chaîne était entourée autour de son torse nu. Le métal glacé lui brûlait la peau. Il portait toujours son hakama qui, Dieu merci, le protégeait un peu du froid et de l'humidité qui régnaient dans la noirceur où il était plongé.

Compte tenu des conditions, Renji supposa qu'il était dans une grotte, ou une cave. Il ne connaissait pas d'endroit tel que celui-ci dans la Soul Society, mais il n'avait évidemment pas tout exploré. Et son ravisseur – il frissonna quand il pensa à ce moment – n'était pas n'importe qui.

Le grand, le puissant Abarai Renji, lieutenant de la 6ème division du Gotei 13, s'était fait enlever sans avoir pu protester plus de cinq secondes. Il aurait tant voulu revenir en arrière et obéir à son instinct qui lui hurlait de courir le plus loin possible lorsque son capitaine était arrivé…

Kuchiki Taichô.

Il avait toujours eu une grande admiration pour lui, cet homme si puissant, dénué de tout sentiment extérieur qui aurait pu nuire à ses missions. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré il n'avait pu tarir ce désir intense de devenir comme lui, d'être lui aussi Abarai Taichô, l'homme froid qui tuait sans bruit et avec classe, aussi rapidement que s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Même en ce moment, il aurait voulu croire que ce n'était pas vrai, que son capitaine allait faire quelque chose pour le sortir de là, que le fait qu'_il_ ait organisé son enlèvement était impossible, et pourtant, il l'avait entendu le dire… « Après tout, ça fait longtemps que je planifie tout ça ».

Au son de sa voix dans sa tête, Renji baissa la tête et étouffa un sanglot. Il détestait montrer qu'il était faible, mais il venait de perdre tous ses repères, tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu jusqu'à présent. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses larmes de défaite. Il n'aimait pas perdre.

Et par-dessus tout, il ne supportait pas d'être en situation d'infériorité.

Il était assis au sol, les bras de part et d'autre de sa tête – les chaînes étaient trop courtes pour lui permettre de baisser les bras – ce qui d'ailleurs lui arrachait des grognements de douleur à chaque fois qu'il essayait de bouger. Byakuya lui avait bel et bien déplacé un os du poignet, ce qui l'empêchait de bouger une partie très importante de son bras sans être tiraillé.

Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas venant vers lui. Il tâcha de cacher son sentiment de défaite et d'impuissance tant bien que mal pour ne laisser place qu'à la haine dans son regard.

Byakuya aurait pu arriver en un éclair s'il l'avait voulu. Ce type – Renji refusait de l'appeler son « capitaine » à nouveau – pouvait se déplacer de manière extrêmement rapide. Mais le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges supposait que son ancien chef voulait imposer sa personnalité, dicter sa loi, et instaurer la peur dans le cœur de sa victime.

Renji se promit alors, quoi qu'il se passât dans cette grotte, ou cette cave, que jamais il ne montrerait de signe de faiblesse. En aucun cas il n'avouerait qu'il avait peur, et il prit aussi la décision de ne jamais penser à s'ôter la vie. Quoi qu'il se passe. Quoi qu'il se dise.

Parce que c'était ce que tout tortionnaire souhaitait.

- Tu es enfin réveillé…

La voix glaciale et pourtant suave de Byakuya résonna sur les parois humides encore quelques instants avant que l'écho ne devienne plus qu'un murmure. Renji entendit son ancien capitaine ricaner. A cause de cet écho, il ne pouvait pas savoir où il était exactement.

C'est alors qu'il eut l'idée du siècle. « Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? » pensa-t-il. « Vite, utilise ton pouvoir pour te sortir de là ! »

Il se concentra intensément, tâchant d'être en contact avec son esprit tout en entier, et peu à peu, décolla chaque parcelle de peau de son esprit. S'il arrivait à tenir suffisamment longtemps hors de son corps, il pourrait prévenir quelqu'un dans le Seireitei, et alors tout irait pour le mieux. S'il échouait, il souffrirait. Mais qu'avait-il à perdre ?

Il se prépara à prendre son envol, il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux, et…

Il hurla de douleur.

Il avait l'impression que des millions d'épines lui traversaient le corps de part en part. Il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se taire, conscient qu'il était plus que bruyant et que son ravisseur utiliserait cet élément pour le rabaisser, mais il n'y parvint pas. La douleur ne s'arrêtait pas.

Il entendit soudainement un claquement de doigt, et la douleur partit, aussi subitement qu'elle était venue. Il se détendit brusquement entre ses chaînes, essayant de calmer sa respiration, la tête baissée, les yeux plissés au maximum pour éviter que les larmes de douleur ne coulent.

Byakuya s'approcha, un sourire assombrissant son visage pourtant si parfait. Il s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de son prisonnier et lui releva la tête d'une pression sous le menton. Renji fit une geste pour rejeter son ravisseur, mais celui-ci, plutôt que de laisser à sa victime le choix de ses actes, renforça sa prise sur sa mâchoire inférieure, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- J'ai scellé tes pouvoirs spirituels. Si tu les utilises, c'est le genre de douleur qui réprimandera tes actes. Tu as compris ?

Renji ne répondit pas, versant toute la haine qu'il ressentait dans son regard, afin de défier Byakuya.

- Je t'ai demandé si tu avais compris. Réponds-moi, ordonna Byakuya, d'une voix étonnement douce.

Le lieutenant cracha à la figure de son ancien supérieur en guise de réponse. Il refusait de coopérer, et il allait donner du fil à retordre à son tortionnaire.

Byakuya, plaqua la tête de Renji contre la paroi et le força à se cambrer. Il s'empara de son bras droit et appuya d'une légère pression du pouce à l'endroit où il lui avait déboîté un petit os. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Renji étouffa un cri et, serrant les dents et haletant, commença à se débattre. Byakuya augmenta légèrement la force de sa pression, et Renji se calma immédiatement.

- Est-ce que tu as compris ? Murmura le tortionnaire, les lèvres à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de son prisonnier.

Renji, haletant sous la douleur et la poigne de Byakuya qui lui rompait la mâchoire, ne put qu'hocher péniblement la tête.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque Byakuya mit fin à toute pression. Renji reprit péniblement son souffle tandis que le capitaine arpentait les lieux, le regardant fixement.

- On manque de lumière, ici… mh ?

Il s'éclipsa quelques minutes, le temps pour Renji de reprendre mentalement des forces.

Combien de temps ce petit jeu allait-il durer ? Quel but Byakuya avait-il derrière la tête ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il avait disparu, et si le conseil s'en était rendu compte. Il se doutait plus ou moins que Byakuya allait faire croire à une mission puisqu'il était son supérieur, mais en théorie, au bout d'une ou deux semaines, ils se mettraient à sa recherche.

Renji comprit avec une lucidité déconcertante que s'il voulait survivre, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même.

Il tenta de se mettre debout mais n'en eut pas le temps. Il était à genoux, ce qui détendait plus ou moins ses bras, lorsque Byakuya revint avec une lampe à huile.

- Oh, tu essaies de te lever ? S'exclama-t-il, visiblement surpris, tout en installant la lampe quelque part sur un rocher ou un meuble que le lieutenant ne pouvait pas distinguer. C'est bien, c'est très bien. J'ai besoin que tu sois en forme.

Renji attendit que la lampe à huile fût allumée pour prendre la parole. La salle était bien une grotte, d'allure simple, mais tout de même trop géométrique pour avoir été érigée par la houle. Le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait avait été construit et agencé par des hommes. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur ses chaînes : elles étaient, elles aussi, incrustées dans le mur. Renji se demandait si elles avaient été posées pour lui ou bien si d'autres étaient aussi passés par là.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ici, Byakuya ? questionna le prisonnier d'une voix agressive.

L'intéressé se retourna lentement pour faire face à sa victime. Renji voulut se lever, mais il trébucha sur le sol glissant et retomba sur un genou. Byakuya, à la plus grande surprise du prisonnier, l'aida à se lever lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur.

Renji mesurait une dizaine de centimètres de plus que Byakuya, ce qui le rassura quelque peu et lui ôta l'impression de soumission qu'il avait lorsqu'il était à genou. Il était toujours enchaîné, certes, mais il pouvait mettre ses bras le long du corps sans sentir les chaînes se tendre. Il se sentait libre sans vraiment l'être.

- C'est la première fois que j'entends ta jolie voix ici. Si l'on enlève les cris, évidemment. Entre nous, tu n'es pas très résistant à la douleur.

Le ton de Byakuya s'était fait dur, presque accusateur. Renji le ressentit comme une agression. Il serra les poings.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua-t-il, et je n'y répondrai pas. Je n'en ai pas envie.

- Pourquoi ? S'écria Renji en avançant d'un pas.

Byakuya tourna le dos à son prisonnier. Ses épaules se durcirent et il pencha légèrement la tête en avant comme pour s'isoler des questions de Renji.

- Byakuya, insista-t-il encore, sur un ton plus dur cette fois.

Renji fit un nouveau pas et cette fois-ci les chaînes se tendirent dans un bruit métallique. Ce bruit parut rappeler à Byakuya que Renji était avant tout son prisonnier.

Brusquement, le capitaine se retourna en tendant la main. La gifle fut terrible, presque aussi forte qu'un coup de poing. Renji ne l'avait pas vu venir. Les chaînes se tendirent encore plus alors qu'il était frappé par la puissance de son aîné, au sens propre comme au figuré. Le Shinigami tatoué s'effondra au sol mais essaya de se relever le plus vite possible pour faire face à la seconde attaque. Il ne fut pas assez rapide.

Le capitaine le souleva en l'étranglant aussi aisément que s'il avait été un papillon. Renji voulut agripper le bras de Byakuya pour avoir une prise et reprendre son souffle, mais ses chaînes étaient trop courtes. Il resta suspendu en l'air par la seule main de son tortionnaire, tentant d'absorber de l'air qui ne voulait pas parvenir à ses poumons. Au bout de quelques secondes, plus aucun bruit ne sortait de la bouche de Renji. Son visage avait tourné au violet alors qu'il essayait de chercher de l'air dans un dernier soubresaut.

Juste au moment où Renji croyait s'évanouir, son agresseur le lâcha et il s'effondra au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Il n'eut même pas le réflexe de tendre ses bras pour se protéger. Il râpa une partie de son dos contre la paroi de la grotte en retombant mais il n'en avait cure, il respirait.

Il reprit haleine tant bien que mal, mais Byakuya n'en avait pas fini. Son pied jaillit et heurta le plexus de Renji de plein fouet. Celui-ci se recroquevilla sur lui-même sous le choc, offrant son dos, que le capitaine s'empressa de frapper de la même manière. Renji, momentanément incapable de bouger, sentit qu'il était libéré de ses chaînes. Il s'écrasa sur le sol de la caverne. Une volée de coups de pied suivit, tous plus violents et dévastateurs les uns que les autres. Au tout début, le jeune Shinigami essayait de se couvrir du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais il ne possédait même pas son kimono. Son hakama était la seule chose qu'il lui restait et il doutait qu'un bout de tissu puisse le couvrir de quoi que ce soit. Renji pouvait sentir les hématomes qui se formaient sous sa peau à mesure que son cœur battait, et Dieu sait s'il battait vite. A chaque coup sa raison lui hurlait de ne pas ouvrir la bouche, de ne pas crier, de ne pas montrer à Byakuya à quel point il était faible. Et il sentait la vie l'abandonner au fur et à mesure que son puissant tortionnaire, celui qu'il avait admiré pendant tant d'années, le frappait sans relâche, et riait aux éclats, à la vue de cette petite chose tremblante, pelote de peur et de douleur, sur le sol, se couvrant comme elle le pouvait.

Au bout d'un temps qui parut interminable à Renji, Byakuya mit fin à ses coups de pieds. Renji, d'abord craintif, finit par s'étendre sur le sol de la caverne, et, les yeux fermés, laissa l'air pénétrer dans ses poumons et en ressortir sans que rien ne vienne l'en empêcher. Il avait atrocement mal partout, il n'y avait pas une parcelle de sa peau où il ne ressentait pas de douleur.

La fraîcheur de la caverne lui faisait du bien, finalement. Son corps trop échauffé par les nombreux coups le brûlait par endroit, surtout sur son dos qu'il avait râpé contre la paroi lorsqu'il était tombé, tout à l'heure. Il inspirait profondément par le nez et soufflait le plus fort qu'il pouvait par la bouche. Il était, en quelque sorte, fier de lui, car il n'avait pas crié une seule fois. Pas une seule.

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux. Le visage de Byakuya n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il eut un mouvement de recul mais il n'y avait que le sol dans son dos.

Byakuya posa une main sur son épaule, l'empêchant d'exercer tout mouvement, et s'approcha encore de son visage. Il sourit :

- Voilà ce qui se passera à chaque fois que tu feras quelque chose qui me déplait.

Renji déglutit difficilement et essaya encore une fois de faire passer toute la haine qu'il ressentait dans son regard. Il serra les dents.

Mais Byakuya n'était pas dupe. Et Renji savait que son tortionnaire avait décelé l'angoisse dans les yeux de sa proie. Le cruel Shinigami sourit, d'un sourire froid, glacial, alors que le plaisir montait en lui. Cela faisait longtemps, très longtemps qu'il avait attendu ce moment. Il avait planifié le lieu et la date où il possèderait Abarai Renji, ce lieutenant arrogant qui semblait lui être dévoué corps et âme.

Byakuya paraissait froid, mais il bouillait. Il bouillait de l'intérieur. Il aurait pu hurler de joie, un hurlement de rire fou, celui d'un pauvre homme qui avait perdu la raison au profit de pulsions insoutenables, si douces et terribles à la fois.

Il sortit Senbonzakura, son Zanpakuto, de son fourreau, avec un glissement métallique qui alluma une flamme d'appréhension dans les yeux de Renji. D'un geste vif, mais suffisamment lent pour que son prisonnier le perçoive, il plaça la lame brillante de son sabre sous le cou de l'autre.

- Hoche la tête si tu as compris.

Pressentant déjà qu'il allait résister, Byakuya accentua la pression de Senbonzakura sur le cou du lieutenant. Celui-ci, se tendant au fur et à mesure que la pression se faisait plus forte, planta le regard dans le sien et déclara avec toute la conviction et la colère qu'il était possible de contenir en une phrase :

- J'ai compris.

Renji ressentit la douleur sur sa joue avant même qu'il ne comprenne que son ancien commandant l'avait giflé.

- Je t'avais ordonné de hocher la tête, réprimanda-t-il sur un ton dur.

Byakuya se releva enfin. Au moment où il s'emparait de la lampe à huile, pour sortir de la caverne, il utilisa le shunpo et les chaînes prirent à nouveau le contrôle des poignets et des chevilles de Renji. Encore une fois, il s'assit et s'adossa contre le mur. Ses bras le faisaient souffrir le martyre mais il avait besoin de se reposer. De refaire ses forces.

Il attendit que la caverne ne soit plus que pénombre, signe de Byakuya était parti, pour laisser les larmes de honte et de colère rouler sur ses joues, les unes après les autres. Elles glissaient le long de sa mâchoire et tombaient, martelant le sol de la caverne, comme une marque de la présence macabre de sa propre solitude, et de sa propre peine.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était retenu ici. Il ne savait pas s'il méritait ou non les coups que Kuchiki Byakuya lui donnait.

Il était seul, désespérément seul.

Et il commençait à craindre sérieusement pour sa vie.

* * *

**...**

**Alors, alors ? Verdict ? :)**

**La suite mercredi prochain ! A moins que vous préfériez un autre jour de la semaine ? Dites-moi tout !**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Premiers doutes

**Bonsoir à tous ! :D  
Ici Zerikya, de retour de sa journée terrible au lycée... (oui, on a eu cours l'après-midi, la poisse) mais ME REVOILA ! Prête à vous livrer la suite de cette histoire, vous et vos esprits pervers... Héhé ;) (Excusez-moi de la longue attente, comme je l'ai dit, j'avais cours toute la journée, et le soir, j'avais une activité extrascolaire, donc je viens tout juste de rentrer... Gomen-Asai, ça ne se reproduira plus !)  
**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews laissées sur les précédents chapitres, encore une fois, ça me fait chaud au coeur ('va falloir que je me trouve une autre formule...) de voir que vous avez aimé ! Héhéhé, mais soyez patient, mais chers lecteurs (oh, que c'est bon d'écrire ça :3) Renji n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs... Tout se déroulera en temps et en heure !**

**Le chapitre qui suit... bah, vous verrez bien !**

**(Ah oui, j'annonce qu'à partir de maintenant, à chaque fois que je publierai un chapitre ... malsain (mh, z'avez compris ;) ), je l'indiquerai dans l'entête, en gros en large et en travers... parce que c'est à partir du chapitre 3 que le "Rating M" de cette fic prend vraiment tout son sens. Pour ce qui concerne celui-ci, pas de problème :) )**

**Bon, je vous laisse apprécier la lecture ! A tout à l'heure en fin de chapitre !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Premiers doutes.**

Kurotsuchi Mayuri, capitaine de la 12ème division du Gotei 13, se caressa le menton.

Tous les capitaines et les lieutenants des 13 divisions avaient été réunis pour le conseil régulier hebdomadaire. Il devait s'y relater tous les problèmes concernant la Soul Society complète, afin que les 26 membres les plus puissants de celle-ci proposent une solution. C'était à l'ordinaire une réunion très formelle, qui durait parfois toute la journée, et qui ennuyait profondément Mayuri. Il préférait passer la journée à créer de nouvelles inventions et effectuer des expériences sur ses sujets d'étude. Il n'avait cure des problèmes de la Soul Society. Il avait la conviction profonde que tout le monde ici s'en fichait, mais qu'il fallait tout de même donner l'impression qu'ils s'en occupaient, qu'ils avaient les choses en main.

Mayuri détestait ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de prouver quoi que ce soit.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Hitsugara Toshiro avait posé un zanpakuto sans propriétaire au milieu de la pièce, et tous se regardaient dans les yeux avant que le capitaine de la première division ne commence. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un.

Mayuri jeta un coup d'œil à chaque personne qui était ici et constata qu'ils n'étaient que 24, en se comptant lui-même. Il manquait donc deux personnes.

Les capitaines ou lieutenants qui ne se présentaient pas à la réunion étaient toujours sévèrement punis. Il arrivait que certains fussent en retard – cela arrivait à tout le monde – ou bien d'être en mission sur Terre, par exemple, mais ceux qui ne pouvaient pas y assister prévenaient toujours le plus tôt possible afin qu'aucune punition ne soit envisagée.

Mayuri n'avait rien entendu de tel pour le conseil de cette semaine.

A force d'observer les personnes présentes, il conclut que la 6ème division n'était pas représentée : ni son capitaine, Kuchiki Byakuya, ni son lieutenant, Abarai Renji, n'étaient visibles. Pourtant, ils lui avaient assurés tous deux qu'ils seraient là.

Yamamoto, le grand manitou – le capitaine de la première division et aussi le chef du Gotei 13, que Mayuri n'appréciait pas particulièrement – commença :

- Mes frères, aujourd'hui, nous allons tenir un Conseil particulier. Nos amis Hitsugaya Toshiro et Ichimaru Gin ont trouvé l'habitation de Abarai Renji, notre lieutenant de la 6ème division, tâché du sang de son capitaine, Kuchiki Byakuya. Comme vous le savez, les accidents tels que celui-ci sont particulièrement rares au sein même du Seireitei. De plus, aucun des deux dirigeants de la 6ème division n'est présent aujourd'hui, pour une raison inconnue. Le sujet principal de cette réunion sera donc d'éclaircir cette affaire et découvrir ce qui est arrivé au capitaine Kuchiki ainsi qu'au lieutenant Abarai.

« Le zanpakuto au centre de la pièce n'a pu être identifié. Capitaine Kurotsuchi, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de…

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brutalement. Toutes les personnes présentes sursautèrent, y compris Mayuri. Les représentants du Gotei 13 se retournèrent comme un seul homme.

Kuchiki Byakuya, fit quelques pas silencieux et pris sa place habituelle lorsqu'un conseil se tenait. Le courant d'air qu'il avait provoqué en ouvrant la porte souleva légèrement ses vêtements ainsi que ses cheveux. Il faisait preuve d'un calme remarquable et contagieux, comme à son habitude. La puissance spirituelle qui émanait de lui était écrasante, mais tous les capitaines et lieutenants y étaient maintenant habitués.

Il brisa le silence presque religieux comme une lame tranche la chair, paisiblement :

- Pardonnez-moi de mon retard. J'ai du m'occuper de quelque affaire pressante…

Il remarqua subitement le zanpakuto au centre de la pièce et écarquilla les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais aucun son n'en sortit.

- Kuchiki Taichô, reconnaissez-vous ce katana ? demanda Yamamoto.

Mayuri dévisagea Byakuya, se demandant ce qu'il se passait derrière ses yeux inexpressifs. Il tentait de déchiffrer quelque chose dans son expression surprise mais il ne comprenait tout simplement pas.

- Je…

Byakuya se mordit la lèvre et se maudit.

Pourquoi avait-il oublié Zabimaru chez Renji ? C'était stupide, complètement stupide. Il avait prévu cet enlèvement depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, et il avait commis une erreur irréparable.

Sa tête fonctionnait comme jamais. Il réfléchissait intensément. Il lui fallait trouver une solution. Savaient-ils déjà à qui appartenait ce zanpakuto ? Si oui, comment allaient-ils leur expliquer l'absence de Renji ? Et même s'ils ne savaient pas, comment allait-il expliquer l'expression de surprise qu'il avait sur le visage ?

Il entreprit de paraître plus calme tandis que son esprit envisageait tous les scénarios possibles, les uns après les autres.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Yamamoto l'en empêcha :

- Kuchiki Taichô. Répondez à ma question, je vous prie.

Byakuya n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Il répondit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- Bien sûr. C'est le mien.

Tous les lieutenants et commandants semblèrent retenir leur souffle à cette phrase. Byakuya ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, mais il allait devoir broder à partir de là. Il devait faire très attention à être parfaitement cohérent dans tout ce qu'il pourrait dire… Il ne voulait pas que les autres découvrent ce qu'il avait fait de Renji. Pas encore. Cela viendrait, mais il voulait encore s'amuser avec lui.

Il sourit froidement à l'idée du corps de son lieutenant couvert de sang, et ses yeux le suppliant d'arrêter ses tortures. Il faillit même échapper un petit rire sadique, mais il se reprit à temps.

Il remarqua alors que Mayuri le regardait avec un air bien plus soupçonneux que les autres. Le capitaine était curieux de tout, ce qui le poussait souvent à effectuer des expériences bien plus illégales et malsaines qu'il n'y paraissait, dans son laboratoire. Mais Kurotsuchi Taichô avait surtout du talent quand il s'agissait d'éclaircir un mystère.

Byakuya sentit une sueur froide le long de son échine. Mayuri savait pertinemment qu'il mentait.

- Le vôtre ? Fit enfin Yamamoto, brisant le silence gênant. Mais enfin, le katana qui est à votre ceinture…

- Un simple sabre de remplacement, sans âme, coupa Byakuya en s'emparant de Zabimaru.

En posant la main sur la garde du zanpakuto, il ressentit un froid glacial. Zabimaru voulait se rebeller contre lui. Byakuya serra les dents et empoigna le sabre de manière plus appuyée.

Il souffla intérieurement et reprit contenance aussi rapidement que possible. Il afficha son air froid et distant habituel, tout en ayant une pensée pour son prisonnier, dans la caverne, qui l'attendait bien sagement. Il voulait le rejoindre le plus rapidement possible. Il n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Absolument pas.

Il gloussa intérieurement. Cet idiot ne savait même pas ce qui l'attendait. Il avait essayé de poser des questions - erreur ! Byakuya s'approprierait chaque situation possible pour lui faire du mal.

- Comment expliquez-vous la présence de votre Senbonzakura dans la chambre de votre lieutenant, Kuchiki Taichô ? Demanda Yamamoto sans se départir de son sérieux.

- J'ai dû lui rendre visite hier soir pour une mission, inventa Byakuya instantanément, et il fallait que je lui parle d'urgence. Je l'aurai oublié là-bas alors que je repartais chez moi.

Il sentit le doute de ses collègues s'abattre sur ses épaules. Mais plus il brodait, mieux ce serait. Car plus l'histoire était invraisemblable, plus il y aurait de personnes pour y croire.

Yamamoto Taichô hocha la tête et émit un grognement d'approbation.

- Très bien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je douterais. Donc, je suppose que Renji est en mission ?

- Attendez ! Cria Hitsugaya Toshiro. Je ne le crois pas.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui d'un seul bloc.

- Kurotsuchi Taichô ! Interpella-t-il. S'il vous plait, examinez ce zanpakuto et dites-nous à qui il appartient !

Mayuri, toujours focalisé sur Byakuya, ne répondit rien. Le capitaine aux cheveux noir de jais commençait à douter de son mensonge.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri avait, en effet, inventé un petit appareil qui lui permettait de savoir à qui appartenait un zanpakuto lorsqu'il était en contact avec l'objet. Il avait placé l'appareil sous la peau de la paume de sa main. De cette manière, à chaque fois que Mayuri touchait un zanpakuto, il en connaissait immédiatement le propriétaire.

Byakuya déglutit difficilement. Si Mayuri touchait Zabimaru, son mensonge ne tiendrait pas. Tout le monde serait au courant, et voudrait alors sauver Renji. Et Byakuya n'en avait absolument pas envie.

Mayuri s'avança, menaçant, vers Byakuya. Celui-ci se redressa du mieux qu'il put, tentant peut-être d'intimider le capitaine de la 12ème division, mais surtout de le dissuader d'utiliser son appareil.

- Kuchiki Taichô, veuillez lui remettre le zanpakuto, ordonna Yamamoto.

- Non, puisque c'est le mien, se défendit Byakuya tout en se plaçant en position défensive.

Mayuri s'avança jusqu'à être à la hauteur de l'autre capitaine. Son sourire moqueur avait disparu, et il avait levé un de ses sourcils. Il tendit la main et Byakuya retint son souffle. Cela ne lui prendrait que quelque secondes pour le tuer. Personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher, avec son impressionnante vitesse.

« Non », se ressaisit-il. « Surtout, ne le tue pas. » S'il le tuait, alors les autres auraient une raison de l'enfermer et même de l'exécuter. Alors que pour le moment, ils n'en avaient pas. Ils n'avaient strictement rien contre lui. Il était protégé s'il ne faisait rien.

Mais Mayuri allait découvrir que quelque chose clochait…

Byakuya lui tendit Zabimaru à contrecœur, prêt à s'enfuir dès le moment même où Mayuri prononcerait le nom de Renji. Cela ne lui prendrait pas longtemps et personne n'aurait le temps de voir où il se dirigeait. Il aurait le temps de passer voir son prisonnier. Il n'aurait même plus à revenir effectuer ses devoirs de capitaine.

Il se calma graduellement alors que Mayuri, retenant son souffle, n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du zanpakuto de Renji. Le capitaine au masque intriguant fixa intensément l'autre capitaine, essayant de faire passer un message à travers son regard. Byakuya ne saisit pas, mais se prépara au contraire à fuir le plus vite possible. Il se campa sur ses jambes quand Mayuri prit Zabimaru entre ses doigts…

- Alors ?! Cria Toshiro, n'en pouvant plus. A qui appartient ce fichu zanpakuto ?

* * *

- Alors ?! A qui appartient ce fichu zanpakuto ?

Mayuri tenait toujours l'arme et commençait à avoir une respiration saccadée. Il devait absolument cacher ses émotions.

L'arme n'appartenait pas à Byakuya, mais bien à Abarai Renji, lieutenant de la 6ème division.

Son esprit fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Si le zanpakuto était là et que Byakuya tentait de le cacher, cela signifiait-il que Renji était en danger ? Peut-être était-il déjà mort. Byakuya tentait de garder secret quelque chose que très, très dangereux. Le capitaine de la 6ème y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Voulait-il cacher un accident ? Protéger quelqu'un d'autre ? Et s'il avait tué Abarai Fukutaichô lui-même ? Ce n'était pas bon. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

Mayuri jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à Byakuya et remarqua que celui-ci transpirait. Il avait toujours la même expression de dédain sur le visage mais il décela dans ses yeux un soupçon de crainte. Le capitaine au masque impénétrable sourit. Il était en position de force.

Si Byakuya était suffisamment intelligent – ce dont il ne doutait guère – il protègerait son secret coûte que coûte jusqu'aux derniers instants. Ce qui signifiait que si Mayuri l'aidait un peu, Byakuya lui serait sans doute reconnaissant. Et s'il ne l'était pas, Mayuri pouvait toujours user une pression en menaçant de tout révéler.

Ce n'était pas compliqué. S'il se mêlait de cette histoire et aidait Byakuya, il disposerait d'un atout majeur au sein du Conseil.

Il ricana et adressa un clin d'œil à Byakuya que lui seul pu voir.

- Kuchiki Byakuya, déclara-t-il solennellement, amusé de la tournure que prenait les évènements. Ce zanpakuto lui appartient bien.

Hitsugaya Toshiro ravala un juron et sortit de la salle à grands pas. Gin et leurs lieutenants respectifs le suivirent, peu après s'être excusé auprès du capitaine chef.

- Je devine que cette réunion est close, émit Yamamoto.

Et à cette phrase, tout le monde sortit de la salle. Ce conseil ennuyait visiblement beaucoup de monde.

Mayuri et Byakuya furent les derniers à sortir, mais ils sortirent ensemble. Mayuri était bien décidé à garder son confrère à l'œil. Il fallait qu'ils parlent du petit arrangement qu'il avait mis en place. Byakuya s'apprêtait à tourner à l'angle suivant mais Mayuri lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

Byakuya se retourna vivement en se dégageant.

- Tu ne me remercies pas ? Fit Mayuri, un sourire irrépressible aux lèvres.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, répondit Byakuya en haussant les épaules. Tu as fait ça parce que tu as peur de moi.

Un coup de poing dans le ventre le surprit. Il écarquilla les yeux et recula de quelques mètres, se pliant sur lui-même. Mayuri se rapprocha et se pencha vers son confrère. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de son oreille quand il murmura :

- Tu vas tout m'expliquer dans les moindres détails. Si tu refuses, je te tue.

Byakuya releva vivement la tête, le défiant du regard.

- Ah oui ? Regarde autour de toi.

Mayuri jeta un coup d'œil à son environnement et écarquilla les yeux de terreur.

Des objets volants qui lui faisaient penser à des fleurs de cerisier tournoyaient tout autour de lui.

- Qui est le plus puissant, Mayuri ?

Byakuya avait libéré Senbonzakura, et à présent des millions de lames menaçaient de le trancher de toute part. Mayuri pourrait toujours se reconstruire ensuite, utilisant la technique corporelle qui lui permettait de devenir liquide, puis de se solidifier à nouveau, mais il redoutait la douleur plus que tout.

Il se redressa et déglutit difficilement. Il écarta les bras, et pencha légèrement la tête en arrière, signe qu'il reconnaissait la menace.

En un éclair, Byakuya fut derrière lui. Celui-ci aimait utiliser sa fantastique vitesse lorsque cela lui plaisait. Mais lorsqu'il en faisait usage, il était impossible de lui tenir tête.

Impossible.

- Mayuri… C'est vraiment… regrettable pour toi que tu te sois immiscé dans cette histoire. Evidemment, je te suis… reconnaissant (le mot sembla lui arracher la langue) mais il ne faut pas oublier que je suis le plus puissant de nous deux. Ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Si jamais tu révèles quoi que ce soit aux autres, je te tue. Si tu fais mine de me suivre, je te tue. Et si tu fais des recherches concernant ce qu'il est advenu de mon lieutenant, je te tue. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Mayuri hocha lentement la tête. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Byakuya, ni même de son zanpakuto libéré. Comme si ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient trouvés là.

Comme si Mayuri avait rêvé.

Il rentra chez lui, se sentant comme le plus impuissant des Shinigami. Il avait offert une aide inespérée à un capitaine, et comment celui-ci le remerciait-il ? En le menaçant ouvertement. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Mayuri était avide d'affaires malsaines, et il était toujours extrêmement curieux. Il voulait connaître le secret de Byakuya, pour satisfaire ses envies. Il voulait tout savoir, tout connaître, et si possible, être intégré dans les cas les plus sombres qui soient. C'était pour cela qu'il avait protégé Byakuya. Il aurait voulu que celui-ci l'invite dans son secret et lui fasse part de tout, absolument tout. Car ce que désirait Mayuri, plus que tout au monde, était la connaissance.

Mais dans le cas présent, tout ce à quoi il faisait face était l'ignorance.

Il se maudit et, une expression de haine sur le visage, rejoignit ses appartements le plus rapidement possible, conscient que Byakuya pourrait mettre ses menaces à exécution s'il restait ici.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre... Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Un piti commentaire pour la pauuuuvre petite Zerikya qui se languit des mots de ses lecteurs ?  
(J'vous aime)**

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de Mayuri ? Est-il juste stupide ou plutôt fin stratège ?**

**A la semaine prochaine, mes pitits lecteurs ! On se retrouvera dans un chapitre sombre... et même pas mal sombre, si vous voulez mon avis. La semaine prochaine, le chapitre sera essentiellement centré sur Byakuya et Renji. Z'avez hâte ? Z'avez hâte ? Haha ! Moi aussi. :D**

**Gros bisous à tous :)**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Séjour en Enfer, part 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !  
Comment allez-vous, depuis la semaine dernière ? Fatigué ? Excité ? ... Vous avez faim ?**

**(Oui, j'ai des questions stupides, 'faudra s'y faire... !)  
Tout d'abord merci encore pour vos reviews, j'ai nommé Njut-Gadji, MissSangoH et Benitsuki Tora (mon petit tiiiiigre adoré ! Quoi où ça ? Où est-ce que tu vois une folle dingue ? Mais dis-moi-euh !), j'apprécie toujours autant de recevoir vos messages et vos avis sur l'intrigue ! Vous êtes géniales :D**

**Cette fois-ci, le chapitre est un peu plus glauque que le dernier : on retrouve un Byakuya retord et notre petit Renji fatigué... Ca va faire des étincelles ! Mouahahahaha... Non, blague à part, ce chapitre se situe entre un Rated T et M, je pense. T serait trop petit (enfin merde, j'vous rappelle que Byakuya est devenu taré !) et M trop gros (bah, ouais, arrêtez de voir du sexe partout, vous et vos esprits pervers, nan mais ! :D). Vous voilà prévenu !**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire... Et on se retrouve en fin de chapitre !**

**See ya !**

Disclaimer : Oui, je l'avais _encore_ oublié la dernière fois... Je suis trop tête en l'air :( ! Bref, les personnages et l'univers de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, mais j'ai quand même le droit de faire un peu joujou avec... Niark Niark

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Séjour en enfer, deuxième partie.**

Renji n'avait réussi à dormir que de manière éparse, quelques dizaines de minutes de temps à autre. Dans l'obscurité de la caverne, il avait perdu toute notion du temps il ne savait pas s'il faisait nuit ou jour, à l'extérieur. Il ne savait pas non plus depuis combien de temps il était là. Il pouvait penser une semaine tout comme quelques heures.

Il était exténué. Quand il y repensait, Byakuya – frisson – ne l'avait pas torturé à maintes reprises. Une fois seulement. Cette fois-là avait semblé durer une éternité pour le prisonnier mais il était prêt à parier que cela n'avait pas excédé une heure. Peut-être même pas une dizaine de minutes.

Renji était heureux d'avoir encore les cheveux attachés. C'était une bien maigre compensation, mais avoir les cheveux détachés lui donnait l'impression d'être faible et soumis à tout le monde. En fait, les chaînes qui reliaient les poignets de Renji à la paroi de la caverne le faisaient très bien, mais il n'aurait pas supporté que Byakuya lui retire l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux.

Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là, mais il commençait à avoir très soif. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne tarderait pas non plus à avoir faim. Son enfance misérable lui revint en mémoire, et la douleur due à la faim qu'il avait si souvent ressentie revint le hanter. Mais là n'était pas le plus important.

Loin de là.

Evidemment, si Byakuya ne le nourrissait pas très vite, il allait mourir de faim. Cependant, Renji se doutait que ce n'était pas ce que voulait son ancien commandant. Si celui-ci avait voulu tuer son prisonnier pour quelque obscure raison, il l'eût déjà fait. Mais il était toujours vivant, donc son geôlier attendait forcément quelque chose. Le pauvre lieutenant ne savait pas quoi.

Il étouffa un juron et donna un coup de pied dans le vide. Il détestait cette situation, il détestait ne pas avoir le contrôle, il détestait ne pas connaître la raison de sa présence ici. Tout ici lui échappait : le temps qui défilait tout comme l'attitude de Kuchiki Taichô…

Byakuya.

Pour la première fois, Renji se demanda ce qui poussait l'homme pour qui il avait toujours eu tant de respect et d'admiration à se comporter de la sorte. A le frapper sans retenue. A l'humilier et à lui faire du mal. Non, il avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas. Rien dans son comportement n'aurait pu le prévenir de se méfier de lui. Et de toute façon, il n'aurait même pas cru son instinct. Il aimait Byakuya comme un frère, même si celui-ci ne lui rendait pas la pareille.

Il entendit les pas résonner à l'intérieur de la caverne avant de voir la lumière. Renji releva la tête, se préparant déjà à une altercation. Mais il avait des questions et était déterminé à obtenir les réponses qu'il désirait.

- Renji, lança Byakuya en guise de salut, visiblement énervé.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas mais garda son ancien capitaine à l'œil.

Byakuya portait toujours son costume traditionnel. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais lui donnaient un air de prédateur, ce qui fit frissonner le prisonnier. Il ressentait, en sa présence, un mélange de crainte et de respect, tant sa personnalité semblait se répandre dans chaque petit espace du lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il se ressaisit néanmoins rapidement, conscient qu'un moment de faiblesse pourrait lui coûter très cher.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua les deux katanas à sa ceinture. Il put immédiatement sentir que Zabimaru était l'un deux. Inconsciemment, il banda ses muscles et força sur ses chaînes pour se rapprocher de son sabre.

Byakuya porta son attention de manière plus appuyée sur son prisonnier au bruit des chaînes. Renji était couvert de sang à certains endroits, mais son visage était encore intact, sans doute parce qu'il s'était protégé la dernière fois. Son hakama était déchiré au niveau des chevilles, ce qui lui donnait l'air misérable. Néanmoins, l'espoir et l'envie qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux portaient à croire que son esprit était toujours bel et bien vivant, malgré l'état déplorable de son corps.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Abarai Fukutaichô, siffla-t-il en tirant Zabimaru de son fourreau, c'est ça que tu veux ?

Renji émit un grognement quasi imperceptible mais qui n'échappa pas à l'ouïe aiguisée du noble. Celui-ci caressa la lame du zanpakuto, conscient qu'il infligeait à son prisonnier une humiliation totale.

- C'est une belle lame, c'est vrai, admit-il finalement d'une voix mielleuse. Cependant, tu n'en auras aucune utilité à présent… Moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

Sur ces paroles, qui semblèrent ranimer la colère de Renji à son égard, Byakuya remit Zabimaru dans son fourreau et le jeta négligemment au sol, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire sabre de remplacement. Renji se mit sur ses genoux, tentant de paraître plus grand. Il planta son regard dans celui de son tortionnaire, une expression haineuse sur le visage.

- Pourquoi mon zanpakuto est-il en votre possession ? Cracha-t-il.

- Encore une question, remarqua Byakuya. Tu n'as peut-être pas compris la dernière fois.

Au souvenir de cette « dernière fois », Renji réprima un frisson, mais il soutint le regard accusateur de son tortionnaire.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps vous comptez me retenir ici, ni ce que vous voulez faire de moi, avisa le Shinigami prisonnier, mais je suis en droit de connaître la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, ainsi que celle pour laquelle vous aviez _mon_ zanpakuto en _votre _possession.

Byakuya ricana et considéra son prisonnier affaibli avec cruauté.

- Tu te trompes. Tu n'as aucun droit ici.

Renji serra les dents. Ce salaud jouait avec lui, et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas. Il avait envie de lui jeter des insultes à la figure mais il savait que s'il faisait ça, il le regretterait amèrement.

Byakuya se détourna quelques instants de sa victime. Il ne put réprimer un sourire triomphant. Après tout le temps qu'il avait passé à rêver de Renji à sa merci, il se sentait surpuissant. Il avait tous les pouvoirs. Il pouvait décider de le tuer, de le torturer, ou de le laisser en vie. Lui, et lui seul portait son destin au creux de ses mains.

- Nous allons jouer à un petit jeu, si tu le veux bien, gloussa-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas.

Byakuya s'assombrit brusquement.

- Ce n'était qu'une simple formule de politesse. Je ne m'embarrasse pas de l'avis des insectes.

Il s'approcha vivement de son prisonnier et se tint debout, tout prêt de lui, le forçant à se replier sur la paroi de la grotte dans son dos. Renji n'ayant pas eu le temps de se lever ou de se rasseoir, était exactement à la hauteur de l'intimité de son ancien supérieur. Il déglutit difficilement.

- Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux, à la seule condition que lorsque tu auras terminé, tu devras me promettre que tu n'en poseras plus, et je te torturerai pour mon bon plaisir.

Renji écarquilla les yeux de terreur. La lueur froide de sadisme pur qui se reflétait dans les yeux de son ancien supérieur le terrifiait au plus haut point, tout en lui laissant un arrière goût de haine au fond de la gorge.

Sa raison lui _hurlait_ de mettre fin à cette situation stupide, d'empêcher Byakuya d'exercer quelque pouvoir que ce fût sur lui. Mais il avait besoin d'obtenir des réponses. Depuis qu'il séjournait dans cette caverne, il ne cessait de retourner le problème en tout sens, mais il ne trouvait jamais de réponse. Quand il y repensait, il concluait qu'il se torturait tout seul, à chercher sans fin le nœud du problème, à vouloir savoir à tout prix pourquoi il était là. Evidemment, cela lui paraissait vital s'il voulait avoir de l'espoir et survivre, peut-être même vivre à nouveau après cet incident, il lui fallait obtenir des réponses. A présent, Byakuya les lui offrait sur un plateau.

Mais il y avait cette promesse de torture. Il s'humecta les lèvres il n'aurait jamais pensé craindre la douleur un jour. Mais il n'y avait pas que la douleur ; il y avait l'humiliation, l'ignorance, la solitude… Tous ces sentiments mêlés le poussaient à craindre son geôlier comme la peste. Il en tremblait même quand il y pensait.

Ce fut les lèvres tremblantes et la voix un peu trop aigüe à son goût qu'il répondit, hésitant :

- Vous répondrez à toutes mes questions ?

Un sourire cruel se dessina sur les lèvres du noble :

- Un Kuchiki honore toujours ses promesses.

Il se pencha en avant et détacha les chevilles puis les poignets de son prisonnier. Renji, d'épuisement, bascula en avant et son torse heurta brutalement le sol. Il se releva tant bien que mal, principalement grâce à ses bras, avec une grimace de souffrance.

Agacé, Byakuya s'empara d'une poignée de cheveux rouges et tira afin de remettre le Shinigami sur ses pieds. Renji étouffa un grognement. Le noble passa ensuite sa main autour de la nuque de son prisonnier, et lui infligea une légère pression qui le fit se courber et avancer au même rythme que le cruel capitaine.

- As-tu soif, Abarai Fukutaichô ? Demanda poliment Byakuya, se moquant volontairement de son prisonnier, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient des chaînes sur le mur.

Renji déglutit et prit soin de cacher que sa gorge était en feu et que son estomac ne savait plus sur quoi se tordre. Il ne laissa pas même échapper un bruit, sachant parfaitement qu'il en allait de son honneur.

Lorsque Byakuya tendit le bras pour éclairer devant lui avec sa lanterne, Renji aperçut une petite table, sur laquelle était posé un grand récipient contenant du saké, ainsi que deux gobelets. Deux chaises à l'aspect fragile semblaient ajouter une certaine harmonie à l'ensemble. Renji ne put s'empêcher de prendre un grand bol d'air lorsque l'odeur du saké parvint à ses narines.

Byakuya le traîna presque jusqu'à une chaise et l'y assit sans ménagement. Il lui servit une dose importante de saké, puis tira délicatement la chaise en face avant de s'y asseoir avec un son presque vaporeux. Renji ne put qu'admirer la grâce de son capitaine… avant de se reprendre et de se souvenir des tourments qu'il avait endurés, et qu'il endurerait sans doute encore s'il ne sortait pas vite d'ici.

Il prit le gobelet de saké entre ses mains et le porta à ses lèvres. Il trempa tout d'abord les lèvres mais, bientôt rattrapé par sa soif, il en oublia Byakuya et but son verre d'une traite. Puis il se resservit une autre coupe, qu'il vida de la même manière. Il reposa doucement son verre vide sur la table, et leva les yeux. Son geôlier l'observait, amusé.

- J'ai bien fait d'apporter ce saké, à ce que je vois, fit Byakuya sur un ton neutre.

Renji laissa échapper un « tss » orgueilleux et tourna la tête, plongeant son regard vers le sol de la caverne. Il n'y paraissait pas, mais il était heureux de pouvoir croiser ses bras endoloris sur sa poitrine. Il pouvait au moins cacher, même si ce n'était que de manière superficielle, son corps tatoué au noble. De plus, il goûtait enfin à la sensation de ne plus avoir d'entrave, et ses poignets libres lui donnaient un sentiment de puissance qui lui avait manqué.

Byakuya but une seule gorgée puis reposa son verre, une expression dégoûtée sur le visage.

- Es-tu prêt à me poser tes questions ? S'enquit-il.

Renji hésita quelques secondes puis hocha la tête, tremblotant de manière incontrôlable. Il aurait voulu effacer son appréhension aux yeux de son geôlier mais il ne le pouvait pas. Malgré tout son bon vouloir, il avait peur, car il savait que même détaché et rassasié, sa force n'était qu'une petite partie de celle de Byakuya. Il savait aussi qu'il ne relâcherait pas ses coups, une fois les questions terminées.

Il déglutit difficilement alors que Byakuya lui faisait un signe de tête, indiquant qu'il pouvait commencer.

- Pourquoi Zabimaru était-il en votre possession ?

- Je pensais que tu aurais d'abord voulu savoir la raison pour laquelle tu es ici, s'étonna Byakuya. Soit.

Il expliqua le conseil et l'incident. Il n'omit pas de narrer l'altercation avec Mayuri. De toute façon, son prisonnier lui appartenait ; il pouvait lui dire n'importe quoi, il ne pourrait pas le répéter à qui que ce soit, enchaîné au fond d'une grotte poussiéreuse et tapissée de moisissures et de lichen. Le capitaine de la 6ème division ricana en son for intérieur alors qu'il concluait son histoire avec son arrivée dans la grotte. Il était particulièrement fier de tout ce qui l'avait conduit ici.

Renji marqua un silence, le temps pour lui de s'imprégner de la situation. Il comprenait que le Gotei 13 ne le chercherait pas avant un mois, sans compter le délai durant lequel ils se rendraient compte qu'il n'était pas rentré. Au total, Renji ne serait pas recherché avant six semaines.

Ce qui dépassait largement son espérance de vie.

- Combien de temps allez-vous me garder ici ? S'enquit-il sur un ton qu'il voulait sûr de lui, mais sa voix défaillit au dernier moment.

- Eh bien, beaucoup de choses dépendent de toi, (il s'éclaircit la gorge et prit un ton plus dramatique) mais le temps que tu resteras ne dépendra que de moi, et uniquement de moi. (Il se pencha légèrement vers sa victime). En clair, peu importe si tu te comportes bien ou mal, si tu fais ce que je te demande ou non. Je décide de te laisser partir lorsque bon me semble. Si tu me contentes, peut-être pourras-tu te vanter auprès de tes amis que tu as échappé au grand Kuchiki Byakuya. Dans le cas contraire, je n'aurai d'autre choix que de te prendre la vie, et cette caverne et mon visage seront ta dernière vision du monde.

Renji frissonna. Il serra les mâchoires pour ne pas claquer des dents ou se mordre la langue.

- Ai-je des chances de m'en sortir vivant ?

- Très peu, sourit le noble de manière affreuse.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? S'écria presque Renji, qui voulait à tout prix effacer le sourire de son geôlier.

- Enfin, voilà une question intéressante.

Byakuya fit languir Renji durant une petite minute, pendant laquelle il ne cessa de faire tourner le saké dans son verre, sans jamais le boire. Finalement, il en but une gorgée, en essayant de savourer le goût, puis, sans poser le gobelet, le finit d'un seul coup.

- Vois-tu, mon cher Abarai Renji, depuis que tu es entrée dans le Gotei 13, j'ai toujours su que tu allais me poser des problèmes. Tu étais bien souvent récalcitrant, et tu te révoltais constamment contre les autorités. C'est pourquoi il a été décidé que tu viendrais étudier chez moi pendant un temps. Et puis, comme je t'aimais bien, je t'ai intimé de rester, ce que tu as fait avec un empressement digne des petits chiens qui suivent leur maître partout.

« Le problème vois-tu, c'est que, tu avais beau être retenu et toujours dévoué envers moi, je connaissais ton comportement envers les autres jeunes gens. Je me disais que tu avais besoin d'une punition. Ne trouves-tu pas que c'était une bonne idée ? Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, j'avais envie, que dis-je, j'avais _besoin_ de te voir sur tes genoux, me supplier du regard, couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds. Et maintenant, regarde-toi. Mon plan a fonctionné à merveille !

« Tu sais, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça marcherait. J'avais préparé tout cela depuis un bon moment déjà, mais je ne pensais pas que cela tiendrait plus d'une semaine. Et pourtant, cela fait deux jours que tu es là, et il n'y a que peu de doute au sein du conseil. Yamamoto me fait confiance. Tu comprends ça, Renji ? Personne ne viendra te sauver. »

Renji avala s'humecta les lèvres et déglutit difficilement, les yeux écarquillés.

- A présent, tu es devenu mon jouet, je peux faire de toi tout ce qu'il me chante. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Je peux te torturer à ma guise ! Personne ne t'entend hurler ! Personne ne va venir te sauver de mes griffes ! Et mes besoins seront enfin assouvis lorsque j'aurai satisfait mon désir de sang et de torture !

Renji écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Ce qui suivit se produit au-delà de tout contrôle de sa volonté, s'il lui en restait. La peur - ainsi que la grande quantité de saké qu'il avait ingurgité en si peu de temps - le faisait se mouvoir et l'aiderait à s'enfuir.

Renji profita de ce que Byakuya riait pour soulever brutalement la table et lui renverser le reste de saké sur son kimono. Le noble ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, au contraire même, son gloussement se transforma en petit rire qui devint bientôt un hurlement hilare, à mesure que Renji courait vers la sortie de la grotte.

Celui-ci ne savait pas comment ses jambes le portaient aussi vite mais il n'aurait osé en demander plus. L'aveu de son geôlier avait été trop pour lui. Là où la terreur avait paralysé ses membres quelques instants plus tôt, elle était maintenant devenue le moteur de sa liberté nouvelle. Byakuya le torturait pour son bon plaisir. Il n'était qu'un psychopathe avide de sang, de hurlements de douleur et de supplications. Renji ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de lui donner ce qu'il désirait.

Il courait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, heureux comme jamais d'apercevoir enfin la lumière du jour qui filtrait au travers d'un épais nuage de poussière, que Byakuya avait sans doute mis en place pour empêcher toute intrusion non désirée. Son poignet le faisait toujours souffrir, mais il n'en avait cure. Son torse le lançait un peu plus à chaque foulée mais de toute façon, il allait bientôt être sauvé. Sauvé de tous ses tourments. Sauvé de Byakuya.

Byakuya.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, ce qui lui arracha un grimace de douleur : ses jambes, restées trop longtemps inertes, ne supportaient pas l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. Il n'entendait plus le rire psychotique du fou furieux qui le torturait. Au contraire même, le silence envahissait l'air à tel point que Renji avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Où était passé le noble ?

Prudemment, il reprit sa course vers la lumière de l'extérieur, mais entreprit d'être plus silencieux. Dans sa hâte de sortir, de revoir le soleil et d'être sauf, il en avait oublié que la caverne se resserrait de plus en plus, n'offrant de passage qu'à deux personnes sur la même ligne tout au plus, donc que Byakuya allait forcément le trouver.

Forcément.

Il sentit le souffle froid du capitaine dans son cou bien avant la morsure d'une lame de jet dans son flanc. Il hurla de douleur et voulut se dégager, mais Byakuya le saisit par le poignet et le ramena vivement contre lui, effectuant une clé en tirant son poignet vers sa nuque. Renji se tendit brusquement, et rejeta la tête en arrière de manière à atténuer la sensation qui lui paralysait tout le bras ainsi que la moitié du dos. Byakuya n'y regarda pas à deux fois. Il lâcha la lame qu'il maintenait dans le flanc de Renji, qui resta bien en place, et plaqua la main sur sa bouche, lui tirant encore plus la tête vers l'arrière. Les cheveux de Renji se mêlaient à ceux de son ancien capitaine.

Byakuya n'eut qu'à tourner légèrement son visage pour que ses lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques millimètres de l'oreille de son lieutenant.

- Ding ding ding, chantonna-t-il doucement. Le temps des questions est terminé. Honorons ma promesse quant à la suite des évènements.

* * *

**Alors, les jeunes (j'ai sûrement le même âge à quelques années près que pas mal de peuple ici mais c'est une mauvaise habitude que j'ai prise, j'appelle toujours tout le monde "les jeunes"... xD), verdict ? Bien ? Pô bien ? Misérable ? Absolument fantastique ?**

**(Zerikya, Zerikya, calme-toi ma vieille, et _arrête _de sourire stupidement comme ça lààààà)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, en tout cas. Dites-moi tout :3 Et s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi des reviews, j'adore ça, ça me motive et en plus vous pouvez peut-être changer le cours de l'histoire... Hihi. Qui sait, il se peut que vous soyez ma source d'inspiration *-* !  
**

**Mercredi prochain, on se retrouve avec un chapitre centré sur Toshiro la crevette de la 10ème et Gin le psychopathe de la 3ème. Patience, mes amis... Bientôt, l'histoire prendra un tournant que vous allez, j'espère, adorer lire, parce que j'ai vraiment pris un plaisir fou à rédiger la suite ! Haha ! (Zeri, on avait dit qu'on arrêtait avec les tournures douteuses, tu nous fais quoi là ?).**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**  
**(Nan, ça, c'était naze, rayez-ça)**

**Si jamais des fans Whovians me lisent...**  
_**ALLONS-Y !**_


	6. Chapitre 6 : D'importantes trouvailles

**Et bonjour à toutes ! (...Tous ?)**

**Ici Zerikya en direct de devant son ordinateur ! Quoi d'beau sous le soleil ? Ou plutôt sous le froid glacial de l'hiver ?**  
**Oki oki, j'me calme, j'ai compris... ! ;)**

**Comment commencer...**  
**Bon, tout d'abord, merci encore énormément pour les reviews laissées sur le chapitre précédent, j'arrive toujours pas à y croire, mes textes plaisent ! :D Ca fait un plaisir fou. J'a-dore ça, tout simplement, ça me motive encore plus, vous me donnez le sourire au quotidien, franchement, c'est génial !**  
**Donc, merci à HimeNoririn (mais de rien, je prends un plaisir fou à écrire, et le faire pour quelqu'un, ça rend tout ça encore plus génial, bref, j'm'éclate !), Njut-Gadji (OBSEDEE ! Niark Niark), MissSangoh (j'attends ta review tous les week-end avec impatience :3), Benitsuki Tora (la seule, l'unique, la folle dingue shtarbée qui me suit depuis le tout début, je t'adore, t'es complètement tarée... C'est trop beau :3 Je t'aime ! ...**Allez donc jeter un coup d'oeil à ses textes, cette nana écrit comme une déesse**), et pour finir à ByaRenFangirl qui nous rejoint (j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que jusqu'à présent) !**

**Mes amis... C'est avec une joie immense que je vous annonce que... nous avons dépassé 1000 vues sur cette fictiooooooooon !  
Youpiiiiii *saute de joie, fait la danse de la pluie autour de son ordi, toussote et se rassoit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé* ! On a aussi dépassé les 20 reviews... MOUAHAHA ! Je. Vous. Aime. Vous êtes géniauuuuuuuux !**

**Bref, bref. Parlons peu, parlons bien.**

(Zeri... Sans déconner... T'as déjà fait une intro de trois mètres de long, tu vas les embêter longtemps, encore ?)  
**Donc ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents (Gomen...) mais la suite n'en sera que meilleure. C'est un chapitre capital pour l'intrigue, c'est là que tout devient... eh bien, intéressant, j'ai envie de dire :) ! Mais vous verrez bien ^^**

**Rated T pour celui-ci, légère violence.**

**Bon, eh bien, bonne lecture, les jeunes ! A tout de suite en fin de chapitre !**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : D'importantes trouvailles.**

Hitsugaya Toshiro avait quitté la salle bruyamment, dans une colère noire. Il avait ordonné à Matsumoto Rangiku, son lieutenant, de le laisser seul et avait rapidement retrouvé son chemin jusqu'à la sortie de la ville, désireux de se calmer, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y parviendrait pas.

Mayuri, cet _idiot_ de Mayuri savait quelque chose. Le zanpakuto n'était pas à Kuchiki. C'était évident. Il appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, mais qui ? Renji ?

Si Byakuya s'était comporté de la sorte, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il lâcha un juron entre ses dents et donna un violent coup de pied dans un arbre. Une fine dose de sa puissance spirituelle échappa à son contrôle, et l'arbre s'abattit presque instantanément. Le capitaine de la 10ème division jura de nouveau. Il tira son zanpakuto et donna quelques coups dans le vide pour expulser toute la colère et la frustration qu'il ressentait.

Les lois et la justice de ce lieu lui échappaient sans cesse. Tout le monde – _tout le monde_ – au sein du conseil avait capté l'once de mensonge qui s'était échappé des lèvres de Mayuri, lorsqu'il avait énoncé son verdict. Toshiro renforça encore ses coups alors qu'il s'imaginait le visage de Kuchiki Byakuya, souriant, vainqueur et hors de danger.

Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?!

Son combat imaginaire contre Byakuya et Mayuri amena Toshiro à sa clairière favorite, à force de sauts périlleux et de cris sauvages. L'ambiance paisible qui y régnait le calma peu à peu, et ses coups, au bout d'un certain temps, se tarirent. Le jeune capitaine reprit son souffle en remettant Hyorinmaru, son zanpakuto, dans son fourreau. Il resta debout mais regarda tout autour de lui, absorbant le calme presque religieux des lieux. Quelques oiseaux vinrent se poser sur les branches des arbres qui l'entouraient, et Toshiro leur sourit.

Il s'assit directement sur l'herbe, en tailleur, et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Il leva les yeux au ciel et prit une grande bouffée d'air. Lorsqu'il redressa sa tête, son regard avait changé. Il était redevenu froid et dénué d'émotion. Une once de colère était cependant toujours visible, mais il ne s'en débarrassait jamais. Elle était ce qui le distinguait des autres shinigamis. De l'extérieur, Toshiro semblait aussi calme qu'une rivière, mais à l'intérieur, son esprit s'échauffait. Il bouillonnait de rage, mais celle-ci accélérait sa réflexion.

Renji avait disparu. Il n'était pas en mission, comme l'avait prétendu son capitaine. Il ne savait pas exactement comment il pouvait assurer ça, mais il en avait la certitude. De plus, Byakuya ne voulait pas que l'on découvre son stratagème. Cela signifiait que le noble avait joué un rôle dans la disparition de Renji.

Toshiro savait pertinemment que les deux dirigeants de la 6ème division ne s'étaient jamais entendus comme lui et Matsumoto. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas vraiment la relation que capitaine et lieutenant se devaient d'avoir, tout simplement. Mais Toshiro ne croyait pas Byakuya capable de tuer Renji. Il ne le croyait pas capable de l'avoir mis en danger. Byakuya était du clan Kuchiki, l'honneur de sa famille avait toujours été la seule chose à laquelle il tenait vraiment. Il n'irait pas bafouer cet honneur de manière si stupide…

Une brindille craqua au sol, ce qui sortit brusquement Toshiro de sa concentration. Il se retourna pour être face à l'endroit d'où venait le bruit, posant sa main sur la garde de son zanpakuto, dans son dos. Son regard se fit encore plus agressif lorsque Ichimaru Gin écarta les branches qui lui cachaient le visage du revers de la main, souriant comme jamais. Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres du jeune capitaine de la 10ème division.

- Tu m'as suivi ? Cracha Toshiro, agressif.

- Bien sûr que non, s'étonna Gin. Tu es tellement en colère que ta puissance spirituelle se répand partout.

- Tu m'as donc suivi. Pourquoi ?

Le Shinigami aux cheveux argentés soupira, sans se défaire de son éternel sourire.

- Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être parler.

Toshiro se renfrogna. Se rendant compte que Gin n'était pas menaçant comme à son habitude, il se rassit – il s'était donc levé ? – et déposa Hyorinmaru à sa droite. L'autre capitaine vint s'asseoir juste à côté de lui et attendit que le plus jeune vide son sac, ainsi que son cœur. Il regarda le ciel quelques minutes, attendant ses confessions.

- Tu l'as vu toi-même, non ? Fit finalement Toshiro. Kuchiki est louche.

- Je te l'accorde. Cependant, le capitaine Yamamoto ne semble pas prendre cette affaire au sérieux. Nous allons nous débrouiller nous-mêmes, et n'en parler à personne.

- Pourquoi ? Ne devrions-nous pas, au contraire, avertir la Seireitei toute entière que quelque chose se trame ? Explosa momentanément Toshiro.

- Nous allons mener une enquête contre un membre très haut placé de notre population. Un membre du clan Kuchiki, et un capitaine de division. Tu as vraiment envie que l'on nous arrête ? Ricana Gin.

Toshiro baissa la tête, en proie à un combat intérieur.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais la justice, ici… Même Kurotsuchi a perdu tout sens de l'honneur.

- Détrompe-toi, petit scarabée, fit Gin gaiement. Mayuri sait que s'il veut gagner de l'honneur, il doit se ranger du côté des plus puissants. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il fera preuve du sens de la justice.

- Ce n'est pas la définition que je me fais de l'honneur, Gin, cracha Toshiro.

- Alors tu es bien naïf ! Fit Gin dans un soupir amusé, en se relevant. Tout honorable que tu es, personne ne te prête attention. Tu n'es qu'un enfant. Ne l'oublie pas.

Il chassa l'herbe de ses vêtements du revers de la main et, satisfait, fit quelques pas, désirant sans doute rentrer dans la cité.

Toshiro se leva d'un bond. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait, c'était qu'on lui rappelle ce qu'il était. Qui il était. Il n'avait pas parcouru tout ce chemin pour se faire insulter alors qu'il occupait l'un des postes les plus importants de la Soul Society.

Il sentit la colère – qui l'avait pourtant quitté – monter en lui brusquement, et ses yeux reflétèrent pendant un court instant une lueur glacée. Campé sur ses jambes, il énonça d'une voix grave et calme, malgré son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines :

- Je t'interdis de me parler de la sorte. J'occupe le même poste que toi, Ichimaru Gin.

L'interpellé fit volte-face, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Ah, oui, gloussa-t-il. J'avais oublié. (Il semblait jubiler intérieurement) Excuse-moi, mais un petit scarabée tel que toi n'a pas vraiment la carrure pour porter le titre de capitaine…

Toshiro, poussé à bout, s'empara de son zanpakuto au sol et, dans un grand cri, fonça sur Gin pour lui infliger un coup d'estoc. Celui-ci ne sortit même pas Shinzo de son fourreau. Il se contenta de pivoter légèrement sur le côté, et le jeune Shinigami en colère, entraîné par son élan, dépassa le capitaine de la 3ème division, hilare. Echauffé par l'affront, Toshiro se retourna vivement pour donner un coup circulaire, mais Gin sauta en arrière en riant. Toshiro tenta à maintes reprises de toucher l'autre capitaine, mais celui-ci avait des mouvements précis, et son rire déconcentrait fortement le garçon. De plus, il n'avait pas sorti son zanpakuto, ce qui, pour Toshiro, signifiait qu'il ne voyait pas en lui en réel danger. Cette pensée le mit hors de lui, et, aveuglé par la colère, il n'attaquait pas de manière rigoureuse comme il le faisait habituellement.

Au bout d'un certain temps, rouge et essoufflé, il se campa sur ses jambes, Hyorinmaru toujours en garde, et hurla, comme pour se convaincre lui-même :

- Je suis aussi puissant que toi !

Brusquement, Gin disparut. Toshiro fit volte-face, mais il n'était pas derrière lui. Il regarda tout autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés comme pour absorber plus d'informations. Mais le capitaine aux cheveux argentés semblait s'être volatilisé.

Le jeune Shinigami recula jusqu'à sentir un arbre dans son dos. Il était toujours bon de ne pas sentir le vide derrière lui. Les attaques par derrière n'étaient en aucun cas exclues ici, surtout lorsqu'il était question d'Ichimaru Gin, sans doute le Shinigami le plus fourbe qu'il connaissait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, n'ayant capté aucun signe de Gin, il relâcha peu à peu son attention ainsi que sa poigne sur Hyorinmaru.

Il roula en avant, sentant la présence de Gin juste derrière l'arbre. Lorsqu'il se releva, il effectua un coup circulaire avec sa lame, mais l'autre shingami, soudainement juste devant lui, l'évitant adroitement et lui tordit le poignet. De douleur, Toshiro ouvrit sa main et laissa tomber Hyorinmaru. Cependant, son sabre ne toucha pas le sol : toujours en effectuant une faible pression sur le poignet de son adversaire, Gin réceptionna l'arme. Il tourna légèrement la main de Toshiro qui se tordit et tomba au sol. Cette clé lui était fatale, et Gin le savait.

Le sourire de Gin exprimait un sentiment que Toshiro ne reconnaissait pas. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, la lame de son katana toucha son cou. Il écarquilla les yeux, de surprise. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était capitaine qu'on le menaçait ouvertement de la sorte. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas dévier la lame, Gin la tenant fermement braquée sur sa gorge offerte, Toshiro cessa toute rébellion et laissa tomber ses mains sur le sol.

Le shinigami dominant s'approcha du visage du jeune garçon.

- Tu es loin d'être aussi puissant que moi. Mets-toi bien ceci dans la tête. J'ai de nombreuses années d'expérience que tu n'as pas encore, sur le combat, et surtout sur la vie elle-même. Et ne t'avise plus jamais – _jamais_ – de dire quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Comparé à moi et ma puissance, tu n'es qu'un pauvre petit scarabée ne sachant pas encore marcher. Je pourrais te tuer si l'envie m'en prenait. Mais je suis d'humeur clémente aujourd'hui. (Il renforça la pression qu'il exerçait sur le cou de Toshiro, qui grimaça lorsqu'une goutte de sang perla) Mais je ne serai pas aussi indulgent la proch…

Un hurlement lointain retentit soudain, interrompant Gin dans sa tirade de mise en garde. Les quelques oiseaux qui étaient restés pour observer le combat s'envolèrent précipitamment. Gin se releva d'un bond, lâchant le zanpakuto de Toshiro, et tournant la tête vers la direction d'où provenait le cri. A l'écrasante puissance spirituelle qu'il ressentit, le jeune Shinigami aux cheveux blancs compris que Gin sondait la région. Il fit de même tout en se relevant et en reprenant possession de Hyorinmaru. Au moment même où il ressentit quelque chose de suspect, le capitaine de la 3ème division l'exprima :

- Il y a un lieu que je ne peux pénétrer, par là-bas. Quelqu'un essaie de cacher quelque chose. Je suggère que nous allions voir. Tout de suite.

Son éternel sourire avait disparu. Il n'avait pas pourtant l'air inquiet, il semblait juste sérieux. Sans attendre de signe d'approbation de la part de Toshiro, il s'enfonça dans la forêt, sautant de branche et branche pour aller plus vite, jusqu'au lieu qu'il lui était impossible de sonder. Toshiro, une main sur son cou qui saignait encore, arriva quelques secondes après.

Il y avait une grotte. Une caverne.

Cachée au fin fond de la forêt, l'ombre des arbres cachant l'entrée, c'était un lieu repoussant. Il aurait pu être agréable si l'air ambiant n'était pas brouillé par de si mauvaises ondes. Car c'était un bel endroit, en tant que tel ; totalement perdu et sûrement inconnu de la plupart des habitants de la Soul Society, il donnait une impression de quiétude des plus agréables. La cavité rocheuse semblait naturelle : l'entrée était grossière, la nature l'avait donc formée ainsi. Toshiro avait l'impression, en regardant le paysage, que c'était le repaire de la Nature elle-même, calme, paisible, il lui semblait pouvoir se ressourcer à tout moment.

Mais la réalité était toute autre : autour de l'entrée, l'herbe s'était jaunie et les fleurs avaient fanées. L'entrée en elle-même semblait voilée par quelque chose de sombre, comme du tissu noir, ondulant sous l'effet d'un vent qui n'existait pas.

Toshiro se rendit compte aussi que les aléas du temps semblaient ne pas avoir de prise ici. Le ciel était quasiment invisible à travers la cime des arbres, aucun vent ne passait entre les branches. L'air ambiant était lourd. Toshiro se sentait tout bonnement écrasé par la lourdeur de l'atmosphère, tout comme l'énergie spirituelle du lieu…

La caverne émettait un vide. Une sorte de _silence spirituel_, comme s'il n'y avait pas de vie, pas même une seule cellule qui émettrait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de puissance. Cette caverne remplie de vide fascinait Toshiro tout en lui provoquant des sueurs froides.

- Tu entends ? Demanda Gin, en chuchotant.

- Quoi donc ?

- Raah, mais écoute donc, Toshiro !

Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille à l'extrême, sans faire de bruit, et écouta attentivement. Gin avait raison, il y avait bien quelque chose… Mais il ne savait pas quoi. En effet, ce n'était pas le silence, il y avait bien quelque chose, mais il n'entendait pas suffisamment pour dire de quel bruit il s'agissait.

Soudain, un cri étouffé lui parvint du fond de la grotte.

Il frissonna, mais porta sa main à la garde de son zanpakuto et se dirigea vers la grotte, une lueur de détermination dans le regard. Il haïssait l'idée que quelqu'un puisse souffrir à quelques mètres seulement de lui.

La main de Gin sur son épaule l'arrêta momentanément, mais il se dégagea et entra dans la grotte, qui n'était protégée que de manière spirituelle et non physique.

A quelques mètres seulement de l'entrée, il repéra une flaque de sang encore frais. Il s'arrêta et tira lentement Hyorinmaru de son fourreau, de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse l'entendre. Derrière lui, il entendit Gin jurer et lui emboîter le pas. Il prit une grande respiration et s'enfonça en courant vers le fond de la caverne, d'où luisait une faible lumière qui se reflétait sur les parois humides de la grotte. Les cris étouffés qui lui parvenaient le mettaient hors de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il devait aider une personne en détresse.

Avec horreur, dans sa course, il se rendit compte que les cris semblaient appartenir à Abarai Renji, lieutenant de la sixième division. Il balaya toute pensée de son esprit ; une trop grande réflexion pourrait le dévier de son but premier : aider quelqu'un qui souffrait.

Il arriva finalement à la source des bruits sourds qu'il entendait depuis un certain temps à présent.

Et ce qu'il vit le dégoûta à tel point qu'il s'arrêta et observa la scène, sans bruit, incapable de bouger, des nausées l'envahissant de plus en plus chaque seconde.

* * *

**...**

**Ouiiiii, je sais, vous haïssez quand je m'arrête pile quand vous voulez que ça continue !**  
**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous avez hâte de lire la suite ? Il me tarde de la publier, en tout cas... ;)**  
**Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser le sujet du prochain chapitre, je pense. Rated M pour la semaine prochaine.**  
**Laissez-moi des reviews ! Ca commence à devenir intéressant ! Je suis sûre que vous avez des choses à dire ;) En tout cas, ne l'oubliez pas, vos avis sont précieux, j'accepte les critiques avec plaisir (ben oui, après tout, si la critique est bien menée, ça veut dire que je peux m'améliorer, et même que vous m'aidez à m'améliorer), et surtout je prends note de tous les conseils donnés. Vraiment !**

**Bon, eh bien... A la semaine prochaine ? :D**

- Zerikya... T'aurais jamais du les laisser comme ça. Tu te rends compte que la scène s'arrête pile au moment intéressant ?  
- Ouaip.  
- ... Et tu t'en fiches ?  
- Non. Mais c'est drôle.  
- Mais t'es complètement tarée, ma vieille...

C'était en direct de la tête de Zerikya, qui papote avec sa conscience.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Espoirs et révélations

**Bonjour, tout le monde ! **

** Malgré les menaces de mort et de torture par un Byakuya on ne peut plus sadique... *hiiiiiiiiii* *part en courant*  
*rentre de nouveau dans la pièce en époussetant ses vêtements et ses cheveux*  
Je ne vous ai pas abandonné ! Et c'est avec un immense plaisir (Zeri, mais c'est pas possible, _arrête _de sauter partout comme ça... !) que je vous livre la suite de cette fiction qui, j'espère, ne vous décevra pas ! :)  
**

**En effet, la semaine dernière, nous nous étions quittés sur Toshiro (la crevette, hihi) qui faisait irruption dans la caverne, et était profondément choqué de ce qu'il y voyait. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Est-ce que Renji va enfin pouvoir se libérer ? Et Byakuya (notre glaçon-pas-tout-à-fait-gelé-mais-bien-sadique-quand-même), qu'adviendra-t-il de lui ? **

**J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre (comme un peu tous les autres, mais bon) ! Il est primordial pour l'intrigue qui commence à montrer le petit bout de son nez. Et cette histoire risque de prendre des proportions que vous n'aviez peut-être pas imaginé... ! **

**Bref ! Special Thanks Time !  
Merci encore une fois à mes revieweuses que j'aime taaaaant *-* *Gros câlin Bisounours-Teletubbies-vomi rose*, j'ai donc nommé... ByaRenFangirl, Njut-Gadji, MissSangoH, Benitsuki Tora (je vous adooooore toutes vous êtes sensationnelles !), ainsi qu'une petite nouvelle, Coco-Nyan !  
**(J'aurais aimé pouvoir te répondre... ! Merci pour ta première review, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira d'autant plus ! Et si tu veux me contacter, laisse-moi un mail où je peux te joindre :3)  
**Et je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai méchamment oublié de remercier une petite invitée pour la chapitre précédent... J'espère que tu ne m'en as pas trop voulu :****X. En tout cas, merci à toi aussi, ça me fait toujours super plaisir de recevoir de gentils messages !**

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire... Et on se retrouve en fin de chapitre :).

Rated du chapitre : 'Suis pas sûre à 100%. T+/M- (ou comment inventer un nouveau système de Rating).

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Espoirs... et révélation. **

Renji sentait sa vie lui filer entre les doigts à mesure que les coups de Byakuya se faisaient plus puissants.

Il se demanda pourquoi il avait cherché à fuir. Peut-être son ancien supérieur eût été plus clément s'il s'était tout simplement laissé faire. Au lieu de ça, le lieutenant avait tenté de s'échapper, mais, à quelques pas de la sortie seulement, Byakuya l'avait rattrapé, avait enfoncé un poignard – ou une arme de jet, en bref, une lame – entre ses côtes, et l'avait traîné jusqu'au fin fond de la grotte. Là, il avait laissé libre cours à sa colère et l'avait frappé, encore et encore, avec ses pieds, ses genoux, ses poings… Il l'avait mutilé de part et d'autre, utilisant le Shikai de son Senbonzakura, et il n'y avait pas une parcelle de la peau de Renji qui n'était pas recouverte de sang.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le prisonnier n'avait pu retenir un hurlement de douleur alors que Byakuya s'amusait à tourner lentement son katana dans sa chair, savourant son expression torturée. Le Shinigami sadique s'était alors emparé du bout de tissu autour de la tête de Renji pour l'utiliser en tant que bâillon. Le tatoué avait tenté de se défendre, mais Byakuya lui avait tordu le bras dans le dos, forçant Renji à se coucher sur le ventre, et quelques secondes plus tard, les poings de sa victime étaient liés dans son dos, lui interdisant toute protection que ce fût. Impuissant, le pauvre homme s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, espérant ainsi protéger son cœur et ses poumons. Il déversa cependant toute la haine qu'il éprouvait dans son regard et considéra son geôlier avec dédain.

Byakuya s'empara de ses cheveux et redressa Renji sur ses genoux. Ce dernier ne se défendit même pas, de peur de représailles douloureuses. Le tortionnaire tira la tête du Shinigami apeuré en arrière et enfonça lentement la lame de Senbonzakura en dessous de sa clavicule. Renji hurla à travers le bâillon, plissant les yeux jusqu'aux larmes. Il espérait vainement que quelqu'un – n'importe qui – l'avait entendu, et viendrait à son secours.

Toute notion d'honneur l'avait abandonné, la douleur était la seule sensation qui lui permettait encore de sentir qu'il était en vie. Cette vie qui l'abandonnait un peu plus chaque seconde.

Sans prévenir, Byakuya cessa net toute activité. Il s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait apportée et considéra son prisonnier, une lueur de folie dans le regard.

- Regarde-toi, lança-t-il. Misérable. Affaibli. Amaigri, même, mais c'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas vraiment nourri depuis que nous sommes là, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, je ne t'ai pas nourri du tout.

Renji était trop occupé à reprendre son souffle pour répondre quoi que ce soit de désobligeant. De toute façon, couché sur le côté, les mains dans le dos, son bâillon toujours en place, il n'était pas vraiment en position de se défendre. Il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il gisait dans son propre sang, dégoulinant de ses multiples plaies.

Il gémit faiblement alors qu'il essayait de se mettre sur le dos.

- Tu souffres ? Tu as mal ? Ricana Byakuya, un sourire sadique dessiné sur ses lèvres. Je n'ai toujours pas mis mon maximum, tu sais.

Brusquement, il se leva et emporta la chaise vers Renji, qui crut pendant un court instant qu'il allait utiliser le bois pour le frapper. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas à la place, Byakuya renversa la chaise en la prenant par les pieds, et appuya l'arrête du dossier sur le cou de son prisonnier. Ce dernier releva légèrement le menton pour se permettre de respirer correctement, malgré la poigne et la force de l'étau de la chaise sur son cou.

- Regarde ! S'écria Byakuya, riant aux éclats. Maîtrisé par un simple bout de bois ! Au portes de la mort après un simple passage à tabac, sans même que j'ai utilisé ma puissance spirituelle ! Oh, si, c'est vrai, pour réveiller Senbonzakura (il caressa sa lame) mais cela ne compte pas. Tu n'es pas digne d'être un lieutenant. Tu n'es même pas digne d'être un Shinigami !

Renji ferma les yeux pour se couper de son environnement. Malheureusement, il entendait toujours les ricanements incontrôlables de son tortionnaire. Sans le vouloir, il se surprit à verser une larme. Les insultes de son ancien supérieur l'atteignaient, même s'il n'osait se l'avouer. Lui qui avait toujours recherché de l'affection, de l'admiration de la part de Byakuya, ce dernier le traitait à présent comme s'il n'était qu'un pauvre garçon du 78ème quartier du Rukongai.

Ce qu'il était.

Byakuya envoya valser la chaise, posa un genou au sol, et s'empara de la mâchoire inférieure de Renji, qui ne lutta même pas il ne le pouvait pas, son corps était trop douloureux à chaque mouvement qu'il essayait d'esquisser.  
Son geôlier s'approcha, comme pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son prisonnier, mais il s'arrêta net à mi-chemin. Il écarquilla les yeux, lâcha la mâchoire de Renji dont la tête heurta brutalement le sol. Byakuya se releva d'un bond, et donna un coup de pied dans les côtes de sa victime qui émit un gémissement étouffé.

Renji leva les yeux, pour connaître la cause de l'apparente inquiétude de son tortionnaire. Il découvrit avec stupeur Hitsugaya Toshiro, capitaine de la 10ème division, pâle et défait, son katana pendant au bout du bras. Ses yeux, écarquillés à l'extrême, semblaient refléter l'étonnement que le tout jeune capitaine ressentait, à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux.

Renji esquissa un mouvement, même si son corps le faisait souffrir, et émit un son étouffé, dans un souffle. Byakuya lui infligea de nouveau un coup de pied dans les côtes, plus puissant cette fois, qui l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin. La peau de ses bras et de son dos râpa le sol, ce qui lui arracha un râle de souffrance.

Ceci sembla enfin réveiller Toshiro, qui reprit Hyorinmaru en main et se mit en garde.

- Que se passe-t-il, Kuchiki ?! S'écria-t-il, en colère.

Voyant que Byakuya ne répondait pas, il fit quelques pas en avant, sa lame toujours levée vers le Shinigami en faute.

- Je savais, cracha-t-il, je le savais ! Je savais qu'il se tramait quelque chose, que tout n'allait pas bien, je savais que je n'aurais du faire confiance à personne ! Kuchiki, enfoiré, regarde-toi tu n'es qu'une épave, une épave qui bat son lieutenant, j'ignore pourquoi ! Cela te fait perdre tout honneur, ainsi que l'admiration que de nombreux hommes avaient pour toi ! (Une lueur bleutée, glaciale, passa dans ses yeux l'espace d'un instant, mais Renji en fut profondément marqué) Tu dois à présent faire face à la justice ! Rends-toi, Kuchiki, libère ton lieutenant et rends-toi, avant que je ne te tranche moi-même !

Renji reporta rapidement son attention sur Byakuya ce dernier semblait avoir perdu de sa superbe. Il se sentait visiblement menacé, solidement campé sur ses jambes, prêt à s'enfuir ou à attaquer s'il y était contraint. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus la folie mais bien l'appréhension, de l'inquiétude même. Il réfléchissait. Une ride apparut sur son front.

- Tu n'en feras rien, Hitsugaya, avisa-t-il calmement, d'une voix grave et suave. Tu vas oublier ce que tu viens de voir, oublier ce lieu, m'oublier _moi_. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Toshiro libéra soudain une importante dose d'énergie spirituelle, qui se matérialisa par un vent violent tout autour de lui. Son regard devint glacial, ses yeux aussi brillants que la lame de son zanpakuto.

- Kuchiki Byakuya, cracha-t-il avec colère, je t'ordonne de _relâcher ton lieutenant_ et de te rendre ! Je ne le répèterai pas !

L'interpellé ne fut pas long à répliquer. D'un coup de shunpo, il se rendit juste derrière Renji qui sursauta. Toshiro ne put réagir, au vu de la rapidité de l'autre capitaine. En guise de mise en garde, il augmenta la quantité d'énergie spirituelle qui jaillissait de son corps.

Byakuya, aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait – c'est-à-dire de manière presque surnaturelle – s'empara des cheveux de Renji et le redressa d'un geste. Le prisonnier gémit à travers le tissu et plissa les yeux. Appuyé sur ses genoux qui le faisaient souffrir le martyre, il sentit la lame de son ancien capitaine sur la base de son cou.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je mette fin à ses souffrances, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda langoureusement le capitaine aux cheveux bruns.

Renji crut déceler un sourire dans ses paroles.

Avec horreur, il se rendit compte qu'il servait d'otage. Un otage afin que Byakuya reste libre d'agir. Il se haït d'être si faible. Dans un élan de honte, et de colère due à cette même honte, il se débattit furieusement, échappant à la poigne de son geôlier durant une fraction de seconde. Ce dernier, furieux que sa victime se rebelle à un moment si crucial, lui infligea un coup de genou dans le dos qui projeta Renji face la première au sol. Incapable de se protéger, les mains attachées dans le dos, le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges ne put que fermer les yeux. La douleur l'envahit encore, mais il en avait presque l'habitude. Dans un élan de liberté, il entreprit de ramper sur le sol vers Hitsugaya Taichô, mais Byakuya posa un pied sur son dos, et il sentit la pointe de la lame de Senbonzakura sur sa nuque. Il frissonna.

En son for intérieur, il pria pour que Toshiro reçoive de l'aide. Il pria pour ne pas mourir et que son calvaire prît fin.

* * *

Toshiro jura entre ses dents. Les évènements prenaient une tournure qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité. Il comprenait plus ou moins ce qu'il s'était passé et il en ressentait un sentiment de réussite, d'une certaine manière, mais la vie d'un Shinigami important du Seireitei était à présent en danger. Il se devait de faire quelque chose.

Le comportement de Kuchiki l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Jamais il n'aurait pensé le capitaine capable de tels actes sur son lieutenant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et comment cela s'était produit, mais il devinait au sourire sadique du geôlier qu'il y avait pris un très grand plaisir. Un instant, il eut la nausée.

Il considéra Abarai un instant. Celui-ci semblait lutter contre sa peur alors que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'au bon plaisir de Kuchiki. Cependant, il décela encore une once de rébellion sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas agir, entravé comme il l'était, cependant, il avait toujours la volonté de vivre. Il reporta son attention sur le traître – Toshiro ne le considérait alors plus comme un capitaine – et nota le manque flagrant de compassion dans son regard. Il semblait qu'un voile de folie avait recouvert ses yeux, et qu'aucune parole, aussi bienveillante fût-elle n'eût pu le ramener à la raison. Le jeune capitaine était dans une impasse. S'il bougeait, Kuchiki ferait du mal à Abarai – peut-être même le tuerait-il. Mais s'il ne faisait rien, le Shinigami au regard fou n'hésiterait sûrement pas à le tuer, lui. Un combat aurait pu s'engager, si Abarai n'avait pas été menacé de cette façon. Il réfléchit rapidement.

Sa réflexion ne dura pas bien longtemps.

- C'est donc ça, ironisa Gin, voilà enfin la clé du mystère ! La détention d'Abarai Fukutaichô dans un lieu tout à fait approprié…

Il sortit de l'ombre et dépassa Toshiro qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais il se sentait soudainement beaucoup plus à l'aise. A deux, ils avaient une chance de libérer le lieutenant et de capturer le criminel afin que justice soit faite.

- Gin, avisa Kuchiki à la vue du sourire du troisième capitaine. Ainsi donc, vous êtes venus nombreux…

Une goutte de sueur visible lui roula le long du visage, jusqu'au menton, pour s'égarer ensuite sur le sol de la grotte. A sa mâchoire contractée, Toshiro devina que Byakuya serrait les dents au point de les rompre. Il se sentait probablement menacé.

Toujours en délivrant une certaine quantité de puissance spirituelle, Toshiro sourit, satisfait.

- Tu dois te rendre à l'évidence, Kuchiki. Tu n'es pas en mesure de t'en sortir, énonça-t-il.

Gin gloussa. Toshiro, toujours sérieux, se reprit rapidement et fit quelques pas en avant, imposant, vers Kuchiki qui se replia imperceptiblement sur lui-même.

- Vous ne m'aurez pas ! S'écria-t-il. Je le tuerai si vous approchez encore !

Pour accompagner ses paroles, dans un coup bref, il mutila le dos de Renji de l'épaule droite jusqu'à la hanche gauche. Celui-ci émit un gémissement rauque qui provoqua une profonde colère dans le cœur de Toshiro. Il s'imagina Matsumoto à la place du lieutenant prisonnier et fut encore une fois pris de nausée. Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire du mal.

Jamais Kuchiki n'aurait du être capable de faire du mal à son lieutenant.

Le gloussement de Gin devint un rire, puis un hurlement hilare.

- Mais mon ami, personne ne veut t'avoir, ici ! Rit-il.

Toshiro le considéra, haussant un sourcil. Etait-ce son goût pour les mises en scène qui reprenait le dessus ? Ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait aucun sens.

- Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ? Demanda-t-il plus calmement, mais toujours avec un sourire sur le visage, alors qu'il détaillait la grotte du regard. Il est pourtant situé bien à l'écart du Seireitei…

Le petit Shinigami aux cheveux blancs déglutit difficilement. Quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas normal…

Kuchiki aussi semblait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il transpirait de plus en plus, mais tenait toujours la lame de son zanpakuto braquée sur la nuque de son prisonnier. Cet élément était peut-être son seul espoir de s'en sortir contre deux capitaines. Il n'aurait sans doute eu aucun problème contre Gin ou Toshiro, mais il doutait de pouvoir vaincre les deux dans le même temps.

- Excuse-moi, Toshiro, déclara Gin sans émotion. Mais tu dois comprendre que je ne tiens pas à ce que cet endroit soit connu.

- Que…

Avant même de se rendre compte de la lame enfoncée dans sa poitrine, et de la douleur, le tout jeune Shinigami tomba sur les genoux. Gin fit un quart de tour avec la lame de Shinso, ce qui arracha à Toshiro un grognement, puis il la retira brusquement. Le capitaine de la 10ème division vit la marre de sang qui s'écoulait de sa poitrine, et, effaré, il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Renji entendit Toshiro grogner de douleur. Il releva la tête. Il vit la capitaine, effondré sur le sol, une flaque de sang se répandant sous lui. Il écarquilla les yeux. Gin lécha son zanpakuto recouvert du sang de son apparent ennemi. Il sourit à Byakuya qui renforça son emprise sur son prisonnier.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Demanda-t-il, redevenant froid et distant, mais néanmoins préoccupé.

Le sourire de Gin s'étendit encore un peu.

- Cette caverne, répondit-il, cet _endroit_ (il balaya la scène des yeux), tu l'as trouvé tel quel, n'est-ce pas ? Avec des chaînes, ainsi qu'une table et des chaises ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- _Je _suis le propriétaire de cet endroit ! S'exclama le capitaine aux cheveux argentés. Je suis celui qui a agencé ces lieux, pour qu'une telle chose soit possible !

Il pointa Renji avec la lame de Shinso pour illustrer ses dires. Le lieutenant frissonna. Il avait eu une once d'espoir lorsqu'il avait vu que deux capitaines l'avaient découvert. Mais Hitsugaya Toshiro ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, et Gin semblait s'être rangé dans le camp de ses ennemis. Il n'était pas encore sûr de comprendre ce que cela impliquait, mais il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Ces évènements ne présageaient rien de bon.

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Byakuya. Bien au contraire, sourit Gin. Je peux t'aider, je peux te montrer comment faire pour faire durer ton plaisir… Pour te donner du plaisir.

- Pourquoi devrais-je te croire, lorsque tu dis que ce lieu t'appartient ? Demanda plutôt Byakuya, ignorant royalement les avances de son ennemi, qui ne semblait pas vraiment l'être.

- Nous sommes presque semblables, toi et moi. A l'exception de ton insupportable sérieux. Il n'y a aucune raison d'être sérieux. La vie ici est une belle blague. C'est pour cela que nous avons nos… passions. Nos défouloirs. Des exutoires. Tout ce à quoi nous aspirons est de rendre cette vie, plus, comment dirais-je… palpitante ? Oui, c'est sans doute ça. C'est pour cela que nous avons besoin d'avoir le _contrôle_ de la situation. Nous avons besoin de sentir (il prit une grande inspiration pour accompagner ses dires) le pouvoir aux creux de nos mains ! Et qui mieux que les lieutenants pourraient nous aider dans notre quête de domination, toujours plus grande et plus dévorante ? Qui donc, Byakuya, je te le demande !

L'interpellé dévorait Gin des yeux avec envie et admiration retenues.

- En effet, admit-il après un long silence, il semble que nous ayons des… envies communes.

Il relâcha enfin Renji qui prit une grande bouffée d'air – le pied de son geôlier lui compressait les poumons contre le sol de la grotte – et se retourna tant bien que mal sur le dos. Le lieutenant prisonnier vit Byakuya s'approcher dangereusement de Gin alors que celui-ci souriait, fidèle à ses habitudes. Aucun d'eux ne semblaient avoir peur de l'autre. Au contraire, leurs visages semblaient briller d'envie, d'admiration, et d'acceptation du fait qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

- Ainsi donc, tu as amené Izuru Kira ici ? Avisa Byakuya, les yeux brillants.

Gin soupira, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

- C'est exact. Je l'y amène même fréquemment.

Gin éclata de rire alors que le sourire de l'autre capitaine s'étirait de plus en plus. Renji frissonna et se replia sur lui-même sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Alors ainsi, Kuchiki Taicho – Byakuya, se reprit-il – n'était pas le seul à torturer pour le plaisir ? Le lieutenant ne comprenait pas cette inclinaison, ce goût pour la souffrance des autres, cependant il était sûr d'une chose.

C'est avec une lucidité terrifiante qu'il réalisa que Gin était à présent son ennemi. Et Ichimaru Gin était autrement plus malsain que Byakuya.

Il se redressa d'un bond sur les genoux. Il fit quelques gestes pour tenter de libérer ses poignets des chaînes qui les retenaient, pendant que les deux capitaines riaient toujours, mais rien à faire, ses liens étaient solides. Il secoua la tête, mais le bandeau ne bougea pas. Il jura intérieurement devant son impuissance. Sa faiblesse lui apparaissait maintenant comme une évidence, alors qu'il était attaché et bâillonné, que son énergie spirituelle était scellée, et qu'il avait servi d'otage pendant quelques minutes.

Il porta son regard sur le corps inconscient de Hitsugaya Taichô. Il se demanda s'il était encore en vie. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour s'en assurer. Il perdit tout espoir, alors même que quelques minutes plus tôt, il en était rempli.

Les deux capitaines cessèrent soudainement de rire, et Gin s'approcha de Renji.

- Tu l'as bien amoché, observa-t-il.

- En effet, fit froidement Byakuya. N'est-il pas plus… plaisant, ainsi ?

- Avec ce bandeau sur les lèvres, sûrement. Je ne supporte pas qu'un lieutenant se prenne pour un capitaine. Il devenait bien trop pompeux !

Ils rirent encore. Renji grogna derrière le bâillon, tentant tant bien que mal d'exprimer son désaccord. L'arrivé de Toshiro lui avait redonné des forces, même si à présent il n'était plus en position de protester contre quoi que ce soit.

- L'as-tu utilisé… à d'autres _fins _? Interrogea Gin en fixant Renji.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Oh. (Gin pencha la tête, pensif) Tu ne lui as donc rien fait…

Renji sentit une sueur froide le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sans le vouloir, il écarquilla les yeux d'appréhension.

Gin s'avança vivement au devant de Renji, et il abaissa son bâillon. Aussitôt, le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges reprit son souffle et s'écria :

- Gin, espèce de… !

La gifle fut encore plus puissante que celles de Byakuya. Renji aurait été expulsé sur une paroi de la grotte si Gin ne l'avait pas retenu par le bout de tissu autour de son cou. D'un seul geste, il le souleva et amena son visage juste en face du sien. Il caressa sa joue, alors que Renji se débattait – en vain.

- _Ne me touche pas !_ Hurla-t-il.

Brutalement, Gin plaqua ses lèvres contre celles, ouvertes, de Renji. Ce dernier, tout d'abord surpris, tenta de se dérober, mais Gin l'en empêcha en s'emparant de ses cheveux et en les tirant vers l'arrière.

- Que… ? Fit la voix de Byakuya.

Renji gémit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il ne comprenait pas. Alors même que la langue de Gin pénétrait dans sa bouche, un flot de haine envahit son corps tout entier. Il ne touchait plus le sol, Gin étant bien plus grand que lui, et de toute façon, il était incapable de réagir. Le capitaine aux cheveux argentés jouait avec la langue du Shinigami qui était devenu son jouet, il dansait tel un serpent dans la bouche du prisonnier, alors que celui-ci se sentait défaillir de honte.

Brusquement, Renji referma ses dents sur la langue de Gin. De surprise plus que de douleur, le capitaine relâcha son emprise et Renji s'écrasa au sol avec un grognement. Il porta la main à sa bouche, et observa le sang qui en coulait. Il fit volte-face et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire macabre lorsqu'il observa le visage de Byakuya, désemparé.

- Ton lieutenant est bien plus drôle que le mien ! Rit-il. Cependant, je te conseille de revoir son éducation. Le manque de respect envers un Shinigami de rang élevé peut lui valoir la vie.

- Que faites-vous du manque de respect tout court ? Cracha Renji.

- Je ne crois pas t'avoir donné la permission de parler, avisa Gin sans même se retourner.

Renji, profondément en colère après l'affront qu'il venait de subir, cracha bruyamment au sol et jura aux nez des deux capitaines. Son regard flambait de haine. Il aurait pu les tuer s'il avait été libre. Inconsciemment, il tira sur ses bras mais ses liens ne lui permirent pas le mouvement qu'il voulait effectuer.

- _Enfoiré !_

D'un coup de shunpo, Gin sauta à la gorge de Renji, et ce dernier se retrouva suspendu par la mâchoire inférieure, contre la paroi de la grotte. Le capitaine de la 3ème division se lécha la lèvre supérieure tandis qu'il se délectait du spectacle du lieutenant acculé contre le mur.

- Il y a bien plus de choses que je peux faire, Abarai Renji… murmura-t-il.

- Cela suffit ! Ordonna Byakuya alors que Gin commençait à caresser le torse nu du lieutenant.

Le Shinigami aux cheveux argentés, déçu, relâcha Renji qui se réceptionna tant bien que mal sur ses pieds. Gin se tourna vers Byakuya :

- Tu ne me laisses donc pas jouer avec ? Dommage… Tout ceci m'a donné très envie. Je t'autorise à occuper cet endroit, le temps que tu t'amuses avec lui. Je t'accorderai même la protection dont tu auras besoin auprès du conseil, pour que tu puisses le garder le plus de temps possible ici. Mais je te préviens tu dois le dresser. Il doit revenir en vie. Les soupçons se porteront immédiatement sur toi s'il venait à mourir. Je peux comprendre que ce soit extrêmement tentant (il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles), mais tu dois être raisonnable.

Il commença à se diriger vers l'extérieur mais se retourna au dernier moment :

- N'oublie pas de le nourrir. Ce serait vraiment stupide qu'il meure de faim – ou de soif.

Sur ces mots, il emporta le corps de Toshiro, laissant un Renji tremblant de peur et de colère, et un Byakuya quelque peu pantois.

* * *

**Et me revoilà !**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié que ce chapitre soit plus long que les autres... Je ne me voyais pas trop le raccourcir, ni le découper en plusieurs parties. Encore une fois, merci de laisser vos avis, qu'ils soient favorables ou non, ça me fait plaisir et ça me donne une idée de ce que je peux faire pour améliorer certaines choses.  
Grâce à ByaRenFangirl, j'ai changé quelques verbes qui, après relecture, ne s'adaptaient pas tout à fait à la personnalité, bien que dérangée, de notre Kuchiki tout froid tout gelé *brrrrr*. Je te remercie du conseil :). **

**Eh bien, je crois que j'en ai terminé pour cette semaine...  
*Courbette* Domo arigatou gosai-mashita !  
A la semaine prochaine ! **


	8. Une détermination à rude épreuve

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? **

**A ce que je vois, le chapitre précédent vous a beaucoup plus... Héhé ! Vous vous êtes lachés sur les reviews !  
Je tiens donc à remercier toutes mes revieweuses : hilve, shuhei **(merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir ajouté cette fic a tes favoris, ça me fait super plaisir !)**, Njut-Gadji **(je t'entends déjà venir, avec ta graaande perversité :D)**, BRF **(qui me laisse des reviews de plus en plus longues, merci :O J'me sens toute flattée :3 *rougit*)**, Coco-Nyan **(t'es revenuuuuue ! :D J'ai mis à un jour mon profil, tu peux aller jeter un oeil pour trouver une adresse mail mise à votre disposition ! Envoie moi donc un mail, et je répondrai à tes questions avec plaisir :D)**, Benitsuki Tora **(LE RETOUR DU TIIIIIGRE, toujours maître de ses émotions (a) )**, MissSangoh **(Héhé... Je t'attends chaque semaine, c'est trop cool :P)**, Louvy **(qui me laisse deux reviews pour le prix d'une O.O Marshiiii)**, et enfin Cind3rella **(bienvenue :D ! Même chose pour Coco-Nyan, je t'encourage à m'envoyer un mail et je répondrai à tes questions si tu en as. Même, ne serait-ce que pour te dire merci, ce serait génial ! :D)

**Vu la longueur de l'intro, vous avez le droit de vous plaindre... x) Bah, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps !  
Bonne lecture, tout le monde ! On se retrouve tout de suite ! **

Rated du chapitre : T+/M- (ouais, j'aime bien... ça fait code secret limite !)

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Une détermination à rude épreuve **

Ichimaru Gin sortit de la caverne avec le capitaine de la 10ème division, Hitsugaya Toshiro, sur une épaule. En veillant à ne pas être suivi, il se rendit jusqu'à la clairière favorite de celui-ci. Il adossa son corps à un arbre et s'allongea de tout son long juste devant le petit Shinigami inconscient.

Il soupira de plaisir. L'expérience qu'il venait de vivre le remplissait de joie. La vue du lieutenant de la 6ème division l'avait comblé, tout simplement. De plus, il contrôlait maintenant cette affaire ; après tout, la caverne lui appartenait. Il l'avait trouvée lui-même, et aménagée à sa guise. Il y amenait régulièrement son lieutenant, Izuru Kira, lorsque ce dernier semblait prendre trop d'aise au goût du capitaine de la 3ème division.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir frustré lorsqu'il compara Renji et Kira. Renji était bien plus combattant, alors que Kira s'empressait d'accepter presque tout ce que Gin lui infligeait… Il aurait aimé que son lieutenant soit un peu plus combatif. Cela l'aurait occupé, et aurait peut-être enfin satisfait entièrement ses pulsions.

Le frisson qu'il avait ressenti, dans la bouche de Renji, alors que celui-ci essayait de résister, de se dérober par tous les moyens… Il sourit sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il avait envie d'éclater de rire. Il se sentait bien.

Byakuya avait beaucoup de chance, se dit-il. Renji était bien plus faible que lui, cela ne faisait aucun doute, cependant le lieutenant ne baisserait jamais les bras. Gin le sentait. Il savait, il l'avait _vu_ à travers les yeux sombres du prisonnier. Peu importe ce que Byakuya lui faisait subir, il y aurait toujours cette étincelle de colère dans ses yeux, même lorsque son corps tomberait en lambeau, il ne renoncerait pas à haïr son geôlier.

Alors que Kira, lui, en était tombé amoureux.

Le sourire de Gin disparut, et il afficha une moue déçue pendant un instant. Son lieutenant, malgré tous les supplices endurés – Gin rit intérieurement à cette évocation – était tombé profondément amoureux de son capitaine. Il aurait donné sa vie pour protéger celle de son bourreau, de celui qui le faisait souffrir le martyre de manière très fréquente.

Quel ennui.

Il espérait, pour le moins, avoir donné des idées à Byakuya avec ce baiser. Il espérait que Renji souffre… Il voulait que Byakuya ressente le frisson qu'il ressentait lui-même lorsque son propre lieutenant hurlait de douleur, ou bien essayait… Il voulait entraîner une autre personne avec lui, dans sa propre folie.

Il gloussa.

Toshiro se réveilla brusquement. Il se pencha en avant en crachant tout le sang qui lui obstruait les poumons. Les yeux écarquillés, il se prit la gorge des deux mains, se remémorant ce qui venait de se produire.

Gin ne bougea pas. Il tourna simplement la tête pour observer le plus jeune agoniser.

- _Ichimaru ! _

Toshiro tira Hyorinmaru du fourreau qu'il avait toujours dans son dos. Il s'aida de la pointe de son Zanpakuto pour se redresser difficilement. Il se soutint à l'arbre d'une main et leva son sabre vers le cou de Gin, qui s'était levé lui aussi.

- Enfoiré, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

- Oh, quel dommage, on me menace… Se moqua Gin. Je vais devoir tout te révéler, petit scarabée…

- _NE M'APPELLE PLUS AINSI !_

Toshiro prit appui sur le tronc d'arbre derrière lui et sauta, dans l'intention d'acculer son ennemi. Mais alors même qu'il s'envolait vers la gorge de Gin, il s'arrêta net et tomba au sol comme une masse. A quatre pattes, il cracha encore plus de sang que quelques minutes avant.

- Tu as rouvert la blessure que j'avais fermée, avisa Gin. Pas très malin.

Il s'avança vers Toshiro, en position protectrice : les mains en avant, cherchant à englober complètement le capitaine de la 10ème division. Celui-ci releva son sabre.

- Hado no san jiu-san : Sôkatsui ! Cria-t-il.

De sa main s'échappa une boule d'énergie bleutée, qu'il expulsa en direction de Gin. Ce dernier évita l'attaque souplement en sautant sur une branche, quelques mètres plus haut.

- Il faut que je soigne ces blessures, Toshiro. Tu vas mourir, sinon.

- Ne sois pas aussi familier avec moi ! C'est Hitsugaya Taichô ! Et je suis assez grand pour me soigner tout seul, espèce d'enfoiré !

Avec un sourire sadique, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis que son petit scarabée était réveillé, il fondit sur lui comme un rapace. Toshiro, sa blessure laissant échapper une quantité monstrueuse de sang, ne put réagir assez rapidement. Il se retrouva debout, l'avant-bras de Gin contre sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer, alors que son autre main lui emprisonnait les poignets, en clé de bras derrière son dos. Toshiro se cambra en arrière pour atténuer la douleur. Ce simple mouvement lui valut une quinte de toux. Il crut cracher ses poumons, en même temps que la moitié de son sang. Il commençait à ne plus y voir très clair.

Gin se pencha vers l'oreille du petit capitaine.

- Même si tu semblais inconscient, je sais pertinemment que tu as écouté toute la conversation que nous avons eue. N'oublie pas que tu es en position d'infériorité. Tu es _blessé_. Tu ne peux pas me menacer dans cet état, petit scarabée… Alors oublie tous les récents évènements pour une dizaine de minutes et _laisse-moi soigner ta blessure_.

Toshiro hésita un instant. Ce ne fut pas long. Lorsqu'il sentit encore le liquide chaud remonter le long de sa gorge, il hocha la tête et Gin le libéra. Il tomba au sol et cracha encore quelques mollards sanglants.

Gin le retourna rapidement sur le dos et appliqua calmement ses mains sur sa poitrine.

- Tu n'es pas… de la quatrième division… marmonna Toshiro. Alors, comment…

- J'ai du apprendre, lorsqu'Izuru Taichô était vraiment mal en point. Tu me comprends, laisser mourir quelqu'un n'est pas dans mes habitudes. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie que quiconque me soupçonne – tiens-toi tranquille !

- Alors, c'était vrai ? Demanda le capitaine blessé, ignorant royalement Gin. Tu fais vraiment… à Kira ?

- Bien sûr, avoua Gin, sans gêne. Nous avons tous des pulsions. Disons que celles de Byakuya et les miennes sont plus difficiles à satisfaire.

Toshiro serra les dents pour ne pas être tenté de répondre quoi que ce fût de désobligeant. Le capitaine au sourire éternel avait le contrôle total sur lui.

Une douce lumière bleue s'échappa des mains de Gin et effleura la poitrine du blessé. Toshiro sentit immédiatement la douleur de sa plaie s'évanouir, peu à peu, pour ne devenir qu'un simple pincement. Quelques minutes après, le plus jeune Shinigami se redressa, chancelant. Il manqua de tomber, mais Gin le retint solidement.

- Tu ne devrais pas te lever, petit scarabée. Ta blessure aurait pu te tuer, tu dois te reposer plus longtemps !

- A qui la faute ? Avisa Toshiro. Gin. Il faut que j'y retourne. Je ne peux pas laisser Renji là-bas, pas avec _lui_… pas avec _toi_.

Il se dégagea d'un geste. Gin le laissa faire quelques pas, mais le petit capitaine s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'effondra au sol en émettant un râle de souffrance. Il plissa les yeux pour tenter d'éradiquer la douleur atroce qu'il ressentait au niveau de son torax, mais rien n'y faisait. Il pressa ses deux mains sur son ancienne blessure et se roula en chien de fusil sur le sol.

L'ombre d'Ichimaru au-dessus de lui le fit frissonner contre son gré. Il avait été témoin, grâce à ses sens aiguisés, de la cruauté du capitaine envers le lieutenant prisonnier. Tel qu'il était, en position d'infériorité, blessé, acculé, Gin pouvait lui infliger n'importe quoi.

Ichimaru se pencha justement vers lui. Mais ce fut d'une manière très douce – oui, _douce_ – qu'il plaça ses mains de manière à soulever le petit capitaine : une main derrière la nuque, l'autre sous les genoux. Toshiro émit un grognement lorsque l'autre le souleva du sol mais la douleur s'atténua rapidement. Il eut un réflexe en portant ses mains vers le cou de son porteur, pour assurer sa prise, mais se ravisa. Il était dans les bras d'Ichimaru. Un psychopathe.

- Je vais te transporter jusqu'à ta chambre… petit scarabée, susurra Gin d'une voix mielleuse. Tu y es assigné jusqu'à nouvel ordre de ma part.

- Alors quoi, tu me séquestres dans ma propre habitation ?

Toshiro tenta de se défaire de la prise de Gin, mais sa poitrine le lança affreusement. Il ne pouvait décidément rien faire. Et dire qu'il s'était laissé enfoncer un katana, dans le _dos_ – quel manque flagrant d'honneur ! – par un Shinigami dont il s'était toujours méfié jusqu'à cet instant, où il avait cru qu'Ichimaru l'aiderait à mettre fin aux activités macabres de Byakuya ! Il s'était étonnamment fourvoyé.

Gin ricana.

- Tu peux le considérer ainsi. Cependant, note que tu ne seras ni enchaîné, ni torturé… Tu devrais en être satisfait !

Ichimaru prit un faible élan et se projeta avec une étonnante dextérité vers la cime des arbres. Puis il entreprit de se diriger vers l'habitation de Toshiro.

Après qu'il eut déposé le capitaine de la 10ème division chez lui, Gin s'assura - après avoir scellé ses pouvoirs - que tous les accès étaient solidement verrouillés. Il ne voulait pas que ses penchants et ceux de Byakuya ne s'ébruitent. Surtout alors même que quelqu'un était en ce moment détenu dans la caverne.

S'avouer cela lui laissait un arrière-goût dans la gorge, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Toshiro derrière lui. Cependant, il savait très bien que s'il restait à ses côtés, au moins le temps de sa guérison, le jeune capitaine voudrait le combattre à tout prix, ce qui rouvrirait les blessures dont il s'était occupé.

Le plus important était surtout que Hitsugaya Toshiro savait _tout_. Il était au courant pour Renji ainsi que pour Kira. Il représentait une menace considérable… Mais Gin n'avait pu se résoudre à le tuer.

Oh, il aurait pu, il aurait bien trouvé un mensonge, une fourberie qui aurait tenu les membres du conseil éloignés de tout soupçon, et lorsqu'on aurait retrouvé le corps, jamais personne n'aurait pensé que c'était Gin qui l'avait tué. Il savait faire ça. Non, le problème ne résidait pas là. Gin s'était mis à ressentir quelque chose… de l'_affection_ envers ce petit scarabée qui lui tenait tête constamment. Il se surprit à sourire à la pensée de toutes les fois où il avait reçu un flot d'insultes pour ne pas l'avoir appelé comme son rang l'exigeait. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Ichimaru Gin avait l'impression d'avoir un cœur, de chair et de sang, qui battait, et non un bout de glace ou de pierre amorphe reposant dans sa poitrine.

Il s'envola vers l'habitation de Kira. A chaque fois qu'il se sentait bizarre, étrange, tourmenté, différent d'à l'accoutumée… Il filait rendre visite à son lieutenant. Oh, bien sûr, il était hors de propos de parler d'une _visite_ dans le sens commun de ce terme, mais Kira ne protestait plus. Plus du tout. A présent qu'il était amoureux de son capitaine, celui-ci pouvait en faire tout ce qu'il désirait. Izuru Fukutaichô était soumis, à ses pieds, rampant et léchant les pieds de son maître bien-aimé.

Il répugnait Gin profondément. Comment un lieutenant responsable et puissant, tout de même, avait pu en être réduit à la loque à laquelle il rendait visite ? Les séjours répétés dans la grotte l'avaient rendu craintif, naïf, chétif… diminué. Et pourtant, il vouait un amour sans précédent à son propre tortionnaire. Le dégoût que Gin éprouvait, chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui, lui donnait envie de le rouer de coups, encore et encore… de le faire souffrir, de l'entendre crier, se diminuer encore plus jusqu'à n'être qu'une masse de chair tremblante et apeurée…

Il repensa à la sensation _exquise_ qu'il éprouvait, à chaque fois que Kira lui donnait du plaisir. Au début, il était tout comme Byakuya, il se contentait d'exercer sur lui une domination totale, le frappait de temps à autres… Mais il s'était rapidement lassé. Il s'était demandé si Kira ne pouvait pas lui être utile en bien d'autres matières… Et sa supposition s'était avérée correcte.

Kira l'avait bien servi. A présent que Gin l'avait dressé, il était quasiment parfait dans tout ce que Gin voulait qu'il fasse.

Ichimaru s'humecta les lèvres et poussa un long soupir de plaisir. La sensation de son intimité dans la bouche chaude et humide de Kira lui manquait…

Il éclata de rire. Byakuya ne resterait pas infiniment dans sa grotte. Il laisserait Renji sans surveillance. Et alors, Gin pourrait introduire le lieutenant, à son tour, à l'art du plaisir charnel non partagé…

* * *

**Bouuuh !  
Alors, dites-moi, ce chapitre ? Une pitite review ? (Une longue, d'ailleurs, ça me dérange absolument pas... AU CONTRAIRE MEME *yeux qui pétillent* **

**J'espère qu'aucun élément ne vous a déçu ^^ ! Je pense surtout à toi, MissSangoh (me tape paaaaaas...) qui en a marre que le petit scarabée (c'que j'aime ce surnom) s'en prenne plein la figure... Gomen :x mais ça fait partie de son personnage, je pense. Il s'énerve trop vite et il devient moins puissant que tout ce que ces capacités lui permettraient de faire !**

**Breffouillons :) !  
Le chapitre suivant s'intitulera "Une autre facette", et l'on retrouvera Renji complètement déboussolé et Byakuya qui... ahah. Vous verrez bien ;)**

A mercredi prochain ! Je vous aime toutes !


	9. Chapitre 9 : Une autre facette

**Bonsoiiiiiir !  
Pardon de mon énooorme retard... Raah je m'en veux terriblement de vous avoir fait attendre, j'ai failli aller me coucher en me disant que je publierai demain et puis je me suis dit que c'était pas sympa. Vous êtes des lectrices géniales, alors je publie dans les temps.  
(En fait, je suis à la bourre parce que j'ai eu ma JDC aujourd'hui, et que j'avais pas fait tout mon travail pour demain - que je n'ai toujours pas fini, d'ailleurs, mais tant pis - et donc je viens tout juste de m'arrêter cinq minutes avant d'aller me coucher. J'ai les yeux explosés mais je vous aiiiiiime tellement (Bisounours !) que je vous offre ce chapitre en mode zombie)  
J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de faute... La relecture n'est pas mon fort quand je manque de sommeil. **

**Bon, du coup, je vais éviter les remerciements un par un, ce soir... (oui, je suis une auteure indigne, vous pouvez le dire, vous pouvez me lyncher, aaaah). Je vais juste vous adresser un groooos merci à toutes, parce que vous êtes sensationnelles, vos reviews me font super plaisir, et je deviens une puce qui saute de joie tout autour de son ordi quand je vois que le nombre de Favs et de Follow augmente...  
Bref. JE VOUS AIME. **

**Bonne lecture, et à tout de suite...**

Rated du chapitre : T+/M

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Une autre facette. **

Renji frissonna. Il demeura muet alors que la silhouette de Gin disparaissait petit à petit au loin, jusqu'à ce qu'il fût incapable de voir. Il n'avait plus la force de se lever pour se battre, ni même de protester. Le capitaine de la 3ème division l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il avait été d'une violence injustifiée peu commune. Le lieutenant prisonnier s'était toujours plus ou moins douté que quelque chose clochait dans la tête de cet homme, avec son sourire éternel, et l'air qu'il avait de tout prendre à la légère, mais au point de… de l'_embrasser_…

Renji ne put faire autrement que de se remémorer les moindres détails de la langue de Gin dans sa bouche. La manière qu'il avait de tout détruire sur son passage avec une violente douceur, comme une caresse brutale, le surprenait autant qu'elle le répugnait. Il se sentait souillé, sali, impropre, et c'était un sentiment dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser.

Incapable de bouger ou même de prononcer un mot, il se laissa faire lorsque Byakuya détacha ses poignets pour l'adosser de nouveau au mur. La visite de Gin semblait lui aussi l'avoir laissé perplexe. Il ne pipait mot, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, les lèvres n'esquissant pas même un rictus.

Les deux Shinigamis semblaient éteints.

- Byakuya… marmonna enfin Renji, alors que son tortionnaire lui attachait de nouveau les poignets aux chaînes contre le mur.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Renji se renfrogna, mais il ne se tut pas pour autant.

- Gin… Qu'est-ce qu'il… Et toi, n'as-tu pas…

- Où est passée ta politesse ? Interrompit Byakuya en se relevant pour considérer son prisonnier. Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de me tutoyer.

- Voyons, Byakuya, arrête avec tout ça… Nous devons parler de Gin…

Byakuya se retourna vivement en serrant les poings. Il semblait se retenir de le frapper, alors que quelques heures plus tôt, il ne se serait pas gêné. Renji y entrevit un espoir d'amélioration de sa condition.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour parler, cracha plutôt Byakuya.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Renji, qui se retint de répondre par une réplique cinglante.

Byakuya se passa la main sur le front, puis dans ses cheveux bruns. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira profondément. Il se retourna pour faire face à son prisonnier.

- Je crois que je t'ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui, conclut-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Renji se retint d'exprimer sa surprise, afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son tortionnaire. Il baissa plutôt les yeux, examinant le sol plutôt que le regard vide du capitaine.

Et Byakuya tourna les talons et s'en alla, d'un pas paisible et léger, pensif.

Renji, perplexe, s'humecta les lèvres. Etait-il possible que Byakuya éprouve des regrets ? Des remords ? Ou bien avait-il juste besoin d'affirmer sa suprématie auprès d'un Gin trop entreprenant avec _son_ prisonnier ?

Toujours était-il que le lieutenant aux cheveux rouges se retrouvait à nouveau seul. Il ne savait jamais pour combien de temps, et encore moins aujourd'hui. Il espérait juste que ce serait le plus long possible. Il devait absolument se reposer, essayer de soigner ses nombreuses blessures - morales tout autant que physiques - au maximum…

Il fit le bilan de sa santé. Son poignet était toujours en mauvais état mais il était peut-être en voie d'amélioration – il sentait moins la douleur. Cependant, les nombreuses plaies ouvertes qui parsemaient son corps saignaient encore, ce qui tapissait le sol rocheux de la caverne d'un rouge sombre à l'odeur métallique. Renji retint un haut-le-cœur.

Son torse et son dos étaient parcourus de zébrures sanguinolentes et douloureuses. Renji ne pouvait pas effectuer le moindre geste sans sentir la morsure impitoyable de l'humidité ambiante sur sa chair à vif. L'hakama qu'il portait était dans un état déplorable. Déchiqueté jusqu'à mi-mollet, il semblait à Renji qu'il n'était plus qu'une loque. Sa ceinture tenait à peine, Byakuya lui ayant infligé de nombreux coups de son Senbonzakura sous sa forme Shikai…

Il soupira et relâcha sa tête sur son torse. Il se sentait plus mal qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il était totalement soumis. Byakuya pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Mais étrangement, son ancien capitaine n'était pas celui qu'il redoutait le plus. A présent que Gin était entré en jeu, il était autrement plus en danger qu'auparavant.

Il pensa à Izuru Kira, lieutenant d'Ichimaru. Il avait l'air renfermé, certes, mais de là à penser qu'il été venu plusieurs fois ici… que Gin l'avait torturé pour son bon plaisir, encore et encore…

En fait, Renji ne pensait plus vraiment à l'avenir. La seule perspective de sortir d'ici se réduisait peu à peu à néant. Il était contraint de se concentrer sur des objectifs bien moins compliqués à atteindre. Comme améliorer sa situation, par exemple.

Pourtant, la rencontre avec Gin lui avait donné le pressentiment le plus mauvais et malsain qu'il avait ressenti. Même les plus gros et puissants Hollows qu'il avait croisés n'avaient pu lui provoquer cette appréhension maladive qu'il ressentait en la présence du capitaine de la 3ème division. Comme s'il savait, qu'il avait l'intime conviction que Gin allait lui faire du mal. Beaucoup de mal.

_« Il y a bien plus de choses que je peux faire, Abarai Renji… »_

Sa voix revenait le hanter, encore et encore, alors qu'un puissant frisson le traversait. Il releva brusquement la tête, comme s'il eût entendu un son prévenant l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien ni personne.

Renji se rendit compte, avec une effroyable lucidité, qu'il devenait fou. Qu'il se torturait lui-même. Qu'il imaginait des bruits lui provenant de l'entrée de la caverne, qu'il se créait lui-même l'impression que quelqu'un allait venir le chercher, qu'on allait le libérer, et pourtant sa raison lui hurlait de se reprendre, de réfléchir à nouveau, d'être cohérent et de revenir à la réalité.

Parfois, il se surprenait à penser que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il allait se réveiller à un moment ou un autre. Mais plus le temps passait, plus ce désir inavoué paraissait irréalisable.

« _…bien plus de choses que je peux faire, Abarai Renji… »_

Il secoua la tête et grogna entre ses dents. Il rua, tentant tant bien que mal enfin de se débarrasser des illusions auditives qui envahissaient ses pensées, tirant sur ses chaînes et rouvrant quelques-unes des blessures qui s'étaient refermés. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, et il commença à trembler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Les chaînes au mur émettaient un cliquetis agaçant qui le fit crier. La haine dépassait sa raison, sa colère ses limites, et il donnait libre court à sa peur.

Il voulut ramener ses bras contre lui, sa poitrine le tiraillant affreusement. Mais les chaînes se tendirent, et cette fois-ci, il hurla. Encore et encore. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ne reprenant son souffle que de manière irrégulière.

_« …que je peux faire, Abarai Renji… »_

Les hurlements se transformèrent peu à peu en sanglots étouffés, jusqu'à finir en larmes roulant sur ses joues, les unes après les autres, alors qu'il hurlait toujours, incapable de faire autre chose que de hurler, comme s'il avait besoin de hurler pour exprimer le fait qu'il était là, toujours en vie, quelque part. Pour que lui-même ne sombre pas dans la solitude la plus profonde, il voulait s'entendre hurler, entendre sa voix, sa voix plus que celle de n'importe qui d'autre…

_ « … Abarai Renji… »_

Il hurla encore plus fort, comme pour conjurer la voix de Gin qui résonnait sans relâche à l'intérieur de son esprit.

Il entendit des pas qui venaient dans sa direction. Il se tut brusquement. Le silence pesant l'effraya encore plus. Les yeux exorbités, haletant pour reprendre sa respiration, il lutta contre sa terreur.

- Renji…

La voix était celle de Byakuya.

Renji se sentit soulagé. Il aurait hurlé encore si Gin était apparu. Mais ce n'était que Byakuya.

De plus, Byakuya avait adopté un ton compatissant.

- Renji, Renji, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Ce ton empreint de pitié dégoûta Renji autant qu'il l'intrigua. Tandis que la silhouette de son tortionnaire émergeait de l'ombre, il le fixa intensément. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Byakuya posa un genou au sol et, du dos de sa main droite, caressa la joue de son prisonnier. Ses yeux étaient empreints de tristesse et de regrets, sentiments que Renji ne lui connaissait pas.

Le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges tourna vivement la tête pour empêcher son ancien capitaine de le toucher, persuadé qu'il allait encore profiter de la situation. Pour autant, Byakuya, des deux mains, recueillit le visage du lieutenant apeuré entre ses mains et le força à la regarder.

Le capitaine de la 6ème division avait les yeux humides. Il semblait sincèrement désolé. Ses traits, habituellement cruels et durs, étaient à présent compatissants et compréhensifs. Ses yeux, en quête de rédemption, croisèrent le regard brûlant de colère de Renji. Il sembla en être d'autant plus triste.

Il lâcha le visage de Renji qui tourna de nouveau la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard plein de pitié de Byakuya. Il se moquait de lui. Il jouait encore avec sa santé mentale, comme si celle-ci avait un jour été plus mal.

Byakuya lui tendit les mains. Renji ne daigna même pas le regarder. Cependant, le capitaine insista, et Renji finit par jeter un œil.

Les mains de son ancien capitaine étaient remplies de victuailles : de quoi manger et boire. Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges se mit à saliver sans même s'en rendre compte. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il en était sûr : à peine Byakuya les lui avait-il montré qu'il s'empresserait de les manger lui-même ou de s'en débarrasser juste devant lui.

- Renji… soupira encore Byakuya.

Il tendit la main il tenait une petite brioche. Il l'approcha lentement de la bouche du lieutenant, comme s'il eût peur que celui-ci ne s'enfuie. « Sauf que je ne peux pas fuir », pensa Renji avec une pensée haineuse pour les chaînes qui le retenaient.

Voyant que le lieutenant se dérobait, Byakuya, désolé, l'attrapa par le menton et le força à ouvrir la bouche. Renji, sans force, ne lui résista pas beaucoup. Kuchiki lui enfourna la petite brioche dans la bouche.

Le premier réflexe de Renji fut de recracher la nourriture, mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il avait trop faim pour ça. Au contraire, il dévora ce qu'il avait dans la bouche en quelques secondes à peine, mais refusa d'adresser ne fusse qu'un seul regard à son tortionnaire qui se montrait, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, étonnamment gentil. Sur les conseils de Gin, peut-être … ?

A la pensée que son tortionnaire obéissait peut-être maintenant à Ichimaru, il se figea brusquement et lança un regard inquiet à Byakuya.

- N'aie crainte, répondit celui-ci en se voulant rassurant. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Comment pouvait-il être si posé alors que quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt… ?

Renji réprima un frisson et prit une grande inspiration :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas, répondit franchement Byakuya en haussant les épaules et en regardant le sol. Je me suis dit que tu devais être fatigué.

- En effet, rétorqua Renji, en colère.

Il demanda un peu d'eau et Byakuya se remit à genoux pour lui donner à boire. Renji protesta : il voulait boire par lui-même. Mais le capitaine ne le libéra pas pour autant.

- Je veux bien me montrer gentil. Je peux faire ça. Cependant, cependant… Tu serais trop tenté de filer. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. J'ai encore besoin de toi.

Le ton qu'il empruntait glaça Renji. Il semblait si paisible, alors qu'il parlait encore une fois de le torturer sans relâche. Quand ce cauchemar allait-il s'arrêter ? S'arrêterait-il un jour ?

- Est-ce que Gin… t'a blessé ?

Renji sursauta et s'empêcha de rire face au comique de la situation. Il ne put cependant retenir un gloussement.

- Tu es stupide, ou quoi ?! Comment _peux-tu_ me demander ça ? _Comment oses-tu ?!_

Il reçut une gifle qui le surprit plus encore que toutes les autres qu'il avait reçu.

Byakuya sortit Senbonzakura de son fourreau et plaça la pointe de son katana sous le menton de Renji, le contraignant à lever les yeux.

- Je suis toujours ton capitaine, Renji. (Il déglutit) Je ressens peut-être de la pitié pour toi, mais seulement, voilà tout. Ce n'est que de la pitié. N'oublie pas qui tu es, et surtout _qui je suis_.

- Mais alors, pourquoi... osa demander le lieutenant.

Byakuya s'avança légèrement, Renji se colla contre le mur, de crainte que le katana de son tortionnaire ne déchire la chair tendre de son cou.

- Je suis le seul qui a le droit de te posséder. C'est tout.

Sur ces mots lancés avec dédain, Byakuya se retourna et rangea Senbonzakura. Il soupira, de dos.

Renji ne comprenait plus rien de l'attitude bipolaire de son ancien capitaine. Il était d'autant plus perdu qu'à peine celui-ci venait-il de le menacer, qu'il se penchait à nouveau pour le nourrir et le faire boire. Cette fois-ci, Renji accepta les victuailles sans broncher se nourrir était un besoin vital, et il ne pouvait pas passer outre.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé tout ce que Byakuya avait amené, ce dernier approcha encore une fois sa main vers la joue de Renji. Le Shinigami enchaîné eut un mouvement de recul, mais quand il croisa le regard suppliant de Kuchiki – aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître – il se laissa faire. Byakuya, tendrement, effleura la joue de son prisonnier. Une larme y roula, qu'il essuya instantanément d'un geste du pouce. Bientôt, il se rapprocha de Renji et posa sa deuxième main sur son autre joue, du geste le plus doux qu'il lui était possible de l'être. Le Shinigami aux cheveux rouges, surpris, écarquilla les yeux.

Byakuya se rapprocha, doucement, lentement, jusqu'à ce que son nez touche celui de son lieutenant. Il effleura ses cheveux d'une main. Renji frissonna. Il ne connaissait pas le sentiment qui le traversait, mais il avait l'impression d'assister, impuissant, à un spectacle dont il ne comprenait pas le sens.

Le noble effleura les lèvres de Renji du bout des siennes. Renji sentit son estomac se tordre en tout sens. Il tourna brusquement la tête. Mais Byakuya était têtu.

- S'il te plaît…

Jamais le noble ne l'aurait supplié de cette voix si langoureuse.

Byakuya s'empara du visage de Renji et, aussi tendrement que si son corps avait été en sucre, il goûta aux lèvres de son lieutenant.

Renji fronça les sourcils en fermant les yeux. Il tira sur ses chaînes pour se libérer, pour repousser Byakuya, même s'il aurait pu le faire d'un seul coup de torse. Le noble ne le tenait que très légèrement… Il ne le tenait même pas, il lui caressait le visage, il lui dévorait la peau d'un toucher enflammé, et sans savoir ni pourquoi, ni comment, le prisonnier ne se sentit un instant plus du tout prisonnier…

Renji sembla soudainement se rendre compte de ce que Byakuya était en train de faire, et il le repoussa violemment, toussant et crachant ses poumons. Le noble recula, visiblement effrayé, les yeux écarquillés, les doigts sur sa bouche, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il baissa les yeux vers son prisonnier et afficha un air effaré.

- Pardon, Renji.

Et il s'enfuit d'un coup de shunpo, laissant le lieutenant seul dans la grotte, en proie à des sentiments et des sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas.

* * *

**Je trouve que la fin est super nette. Pas vous ?  
Mouahahaha... **

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai aimé décrire Byakuya avec cette nouvelle personnalité, je trouve que ça ajoute de la matière au personnage. Là où on ne voyait que son côté fou-furieux pour les chapitres précédents, on se rend compte qu'en fait, c'est un être bien plus complexe... Enfin, je ne sais pas ce que vous, vous y voyez (c'est bien pour cela que je vous invite à me laisser une review pour me dire tout ça !) mais c'est dans cette optique que j'ai rédigé ce chapitre. **

**Voilà voilà, je crois bien avoir tout dit... **

**Encore une fois, je vous remercie des reviews que vous laissez, de vous abonner, de me suivre... Ca me fait super plaisir. Même, je vous remercie tout simplement de me lire, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'en fait, je ne suis pas si nulle que ça (la confiance en soi, c'est la clé de tout !) et ça fait un bien fou ! **

**Eh bien, c'est sur cette note joyeuse que je m'en vais dormir ! (Eh oui, il faut bien..)**

**Et la semaine prochaine...  
*se rend compte que la date tombe suuuuuuper bien***

**La semaine prochaine, mes amies, cette fic passe officiellement au Rated M ! Eh non, je ne vous ferai pas le coup du T+/M- (mais j'l'aime bien, moi, ce système ! :D)  
Traduction = la semaine prochaine, je vous livre mon tout premier lemon. Voui voui, le touuut premier que j'ai jamais rédigé... aaaah, le stress !  
Mais ça tombe tout pile pour Noël. C'est-y pas beau... :')**

**Gros bisous à toutes. Je vous adore.**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le courroux d'un capitaine

**Bonjour à toutes !  
**

**Comment allez-vous, en cette belle matinée du 25 Décembre ? Votre réveillon s'est bien passé ? Vous avez les cadeaux eu dont vous rêviez ? *-*  
Je ne m'attarde pas plus sur les questions usuelles, en tout cas, mesdemoiselles, sachez que votre cadeau de Noël de ma part est arrivé ! Juste là ! Héhé ;)**

**Donc ! Comme d'habitude (tenez, d'ailleurs, si vous y pensez, dites-moi si ça vous plait vraiment, mon petit laïus de chaque début de chapitre ou si vous voulez que j'arrête !), je remercie infiniment toutes les lectrices, et les revieweuses. Merci de vous abonner à cette fic, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux (POWAAAAAA ! 11 ! *danse de la joie en mode épique*)**  
**J'ai donc nommé Louvy, qui nous rejoint tout juste **(merci encore :D !)**, hilve, ma première revieweuse qui pointe le bout de son nez **(héhé :D)**, Kusko **(je t'enjoins à m'envoyer un mail si tu as des questions à me poser sur la suite de cette fic, ou des remarques à faire ! En tout cas, un grand merci pour ta review :) Je pourrais te répondre plus amplement par mail si tu le désires ! Tu peux avoir l'adresse sur mon profil, à la toute fin)**, Coco-Nyan **(ma petit Miaou ;) ), **shuhei **(merci pour le prix, hohoho !)**, BRF ou ByaRenFangirl **(qui m'a bien fait peur, mais maintenant je suis rassurée :D)**, Njut-Gadji **(qui va sauter partout quand elle va lire ce chapitre... ESPECE DE FOLLE DINGUE)**, et pour finir le Tigre infernal** (ouais, en ce moment elle est en coloc' avec Lucifer, alias Maître des Enfers, je pense qu'on peut dire qu'elle est infernale)** Benitsuki Tora !  
Merci infiniment à toutes !  
(Ce paragraphe est énorme... Pouah... J'vous en veux pas si vous me dites que vous n'en voulez pas, surtout ! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir dans vos reviews !)**

**Pour cette semaine donc, comme promis, en guise de cadeau de Noël et en témoignage de mon amour incommensurable pour vous (fleurs à droite, fleurs à gauche, fleurs partout), le premier chapitre pour lequel le Rated M de cette fic prend tout son sens ! Pour de bon ! De vrai de vrai ! **

**Bref, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps... Rendez-vous en fin de chapitre ! **

Rated du chapitre : M.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le courroux d'un capitaine, partie 1**

Lorsqu'Ichimaru sortit enfin de son habitation, Toshiro laissa échapper un long et profond soupir. Les évènements de la journée l'avaient épuisé. De plus, sa blessure recommençait à le faire souffrir. Il soupçonnait Gin de lui avoir volontairement laissé une certaine souffrance, afin de le dissuader de s'enfuir, ou même de bouger.

Gin. Toshiro, jusqu'alors assis, s'allongea brutalement. Ne grimaça même pas lorsque sa poitrine le lança affreusement. Il se maudit intérieurement. _Ce salaud d'Ichimaru_. Il n'avait même pas soupçonné qu'il le trahirait… Et pourtant, à l'origine, c'était du capitaine de la 3ème division dont il se méfiait le plus !

Il se retrouvait blessé, enfermé chez lui, détenteur du secret le plus malsain et le plus dangereux de tout le Gotei 13. S'il sortait et qu'il en informait Yamamoto, Gin et Byakuya seraient exécutés. _Et ce n'était pas plus mal_, songea-t-il.

Gin lui avait même pris son sabre. En effet, Hyourinmaru, sous sa forme de bankai, pouvait aisément détruire un mur, et il aurait pu sortir. De toute façon, Toshiro n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le laisser sceller sa puissance spirituelle. Il était incapable d'utiliser son pouvoir sous peine d'alerter Gin.

Pour autant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à rester à l'intérieur, alité, souffrant, alors qu'il pouvait tout révéler et mettre les deux tortionnaires en échec.

Il se leva, se tenant la poitrine des deux mains, grimaçant. Il clopina jusqu'à la porte et s'y appuya. Il reprit sa respiration bruyamment. Il allait pourtant beaucoup mieux, quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant. Qu'est-ce que Gin avait bien pu lui faire ?

Il força sur la porte mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Il retourna sur son futon tant bien que mal et s'y assit, les yeux exorbités par la douleur. Il devinait que pour l'apaiser, il ne devait pas bouger… Mais il _devait_ sortir. Et même, sans penser à Abarai – et Izuru, évidemment – Gin pouvait revenir à tout moment et il ne serait pas en mesure de lui résister.

Toshiro soupira et se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à y laisser des marques rougeâtres. Il était impuissant.

- _Enfoiré !_ hurla-t-il.

Il entendit soudainement des murmures lui parvenant de l'extérieur. Il se tut pour tenter d'en déterminer l'origine. Il lui sembla reconnaître la voix d'un de ses subalternes, un Shinigami sans grande importance, mais néanmoins de sa division.

- Je suis là ! fit-il, empli d'espoir, même si appeler à l'aide lui répugnait.

Un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il comprit, parmi les bruits de voix étouffées, qu'on allait forcer sa porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il pouvait enfin voir la lumière du jour. Un Shinigami qu'il ne connaissait pas – sans doute n'était-il pas de sa division – lui demanda si tout allait bien. Soucieux de ne pas entraîner les Shinigamis plus faibles dans cette histoire, et surtout ne voulant pas retarder son rapport à Yamamoto, il assura qu'il n'était pas blessé. Une énergie nouvelle, due sans doute à la satisfaction d'être sorti de sa chambre, lui prodigua suffisamment de force pour qu'il se dirige vers le centre de la Soul Society.

* * *

Kira s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit devant lui. Gin pénétra dans l'habitation de son lieutenant, alors que celui-ci se contentait de rester planté sur le pas de la porte. Il admirait la beauté de son capitaine, son intelligence, sa prestance. Presque bouche bée, il ne pouvait que constater la grâce d'Ichimaru qui se mouvait presque langoureusement en passant la porte de la chambre. Il s'assit sur le futon positionné au centre de la pièce et renversa la tête en arrière, dévoilant son visage paisible, ses cheveux argentés se répartissant de part et d'autre de son visage. Il souriait, les yeux fermés, comme toujours.

Kira reprit peu à peu ses esprits face à la divine apparition. Il déposa son arme, Wabisuke, à l'entrée et pénétra à son tour dans la chambre. Il savait ce que son capitaine voulait. Il devait sûrement être en colère, pour venir chez lui. Le rôle d'Izuru était de le calmer, de l'apaiser. Il devait lui témoigner tout son amour, et la seule façon de le faire était de se livrer corps et âme à l'homme pour qui son cœur battait. Il se débarrassa de son kimono et le plia, lentement, avant de le poser dans un coin sombre de la pièce plutôt spacieuse. Il entreprit de dénouer sa ceinture, mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit le souffle de Gin dans le creux de son cou. Ses bras fins et ses longs doigts vinrent entourer la taille de Kira, qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Gin n'était pas venu. Son capitaine lui manquait affreusement.

Malgré tout ce que Gin avait pu faire, Kira n'avait eu d'autre solution que de se soumettre à tous ses caprices. L'amour qu'il lui portait était bien trop grand pour qu'il puisse risquer de le perdre de la manière la plus stupide qui fût : en ne le satisfaisant plus.

Gin entreprit de dénouer la ceinture de Kira tout en lui bécotant le cou. En un tour de main, le lieutenant était nu, déjà haletant, en attente de la suite. Il savait comment satisfaire son capitaine, il connaissait le rôle qu'il devait tenir par cœur, il voulait qu'Ichimaru sente qu'il avait le dessus sur lui, que Kira s'en remette totalement à lui, lui léchant les pieds et bien d'autres choses.

Gin empoigna les cheveux de son lieutenant et le jeta sans ménagement sur le futon. Kira se retourna sur le dos, les jambes écartées, tel un vulgaire animal. Gin le considéra, puis s'enfuit un instant de la pièce, pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec tout un attirail dont il avait besoin pour sentir qu'il avait le contrôle. Pour constater à quel point Kira avait l'air misérable.

Le capitaine aux cheveux argentés entreprit tout d'abord d'attacher les poignets de son lieutenant avec une courroie de cuir, derrière son dos. Il accrocha le lacet de cuir restant autour de son cou. Il s'empara d'une chaîne qu'il attacha autour de cette courroie. De cette façon, il contrôlait les moindres faits et gestes de son lieutenant désormais soumis. Avec un mélange de crainte et d'envie, Kira vit le visage de son supérieur s'assombrir d'un sourire sadique, alors qu'il se léchait la lèvre supérieure.

Gin, sans plus de façon, obligea Kira à s'allonger sur le ventre, puis lui rejeta la tête en arrière en lui tirant les cheveux. Le lieutenant blond laissa échapper un soupir. Il ne savait pas lui-même si c'était de l'approbation ou de la douleur. Gin mordilla son oreille, tout d'abord avec une tendresse mesurée, puis bientôt si fort que le Shinigami soumis sentit du sang couler sur sa joue, puis sur son menton. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Gin ne fit que lui tirer un peu plus les cheveux, en guise d'avertissement. Puis il lui lécha le cou, se délectant du goût métallique du sang. Il le mordit sauvagement. Cette fois-ci, Kira cria.

Ichimaru, visiblement agacé, lâcha les cheveux de son lieutenant et le retourna brusquement sur le dos.

- Tu m'ennuies, Izuru. Ne crie pas.

- Mais, Ichimaru Taichô, vous me…

Gin le gifla. La tête de Kira cogna le sol. Ichimaru s'empara du bout de la chaîne et tira, tira si fort que l'autre en eut le souffle coupé.

- Si tu t'avises de dire quoi que ce soit, ou même d'émettre un son… tu sais ce qui t'attend.

Kira hocha la tête. Il avait comprit. Il ne devait pas pousser à bout par son attitude irrespectueuse l'homme qu'il aimait tant. Aussi, il s'imposa le silence et baissa la tête, soumis.

Il sentit le sourire de Gin, même s'il ne le voyait pas.

- Bien. Très bien…

Le coup de poing qu'il reçut sous le menton l'envoya au sol. Ses bras le firent souffrir alors qu'il retombait sur l'épaule gauche. Il cracha un mollard sanglant mais se retint de crier, pour plaire à Gin.

Celui-ci, justement, s'allongeait sur lui. A califourchon sur ses hanches, il se débarrassa de son hakama traditionnel ainsi que de son kimono. Sans aucun préambule, il commença à frotter son intimité contre celle de son lieutenant.

Kira haleta dès les premiers instants. L'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde lui accordait, encore une fois, l'occasion de se donner à lui corps et âme – surtout _corps_, pour le moment. Son sexe fut en érection très rapidement, alors que celui de Gin mettait du temps à gonfler.

- Kira, Kira… menaça celui-ci. Tu ne me satisfais pas vraiment…

Brutalement, comme s'il n'avait été qu'un sac de sable, Gin souleva Kira par la chaîne. Le lieutenant blond se retrouva sur les genoux. Ichimaru agrippa encore une fois ces cheveux et lui mit son sexe en bouche.

Kira avait l'habitude. Il connaissait le désir insatiable de son lieutenant. N'importe qui d'autre n'aurait pu soutenir son rythme, ses besoins bestiaux, mais lui, _lui_ le pouvait, parce qu'il l'aimait, il l'aimait à en mourir. Le sexe de l'être chéri en bouche lui donnait une impression d'extase, il savait que c'était un cadeau qu'il lui faisait, il savait à quel point Gin se sentait bien lorsqu'il le dominait.

Il commença par entourer sa langue autour du pénis de son amant. Il lécha, petit à petit, chaque parcelle de la peau de son intimité. Le sexe de Gin gonfla presque instantanément, se gorgeant de sang. Il put même sentir qu'Ichimaru rejetait la tête en arrière, dans une extase suprême, alors qu'il renforçait la prise sur sa chevelure blonde. Kira se délecta du goût dans sa bouche et commença à sucer, tout d'abord lentement, puis, comme il ne pouvait faire autrement, au rythme que Gin lui imposait. Les coups de hanches faisaient buter le sexe contre le fond de sa gorge, mais il n'en avait cure. Il faisait plaisir à son capitaine. Il lui offrait ce dont il avait besoin.

Dans un coup de hanches plus puissant que les autres, Gin se libéra dans la bouche de son amant soumis, avec un grand cri. Il renversa la tête de son lieutenant en arrière pour le forcer à avaler, mais Kira le fit avec plaisir. Il aimait savoir que la semence de l'homme qu'il aimait était en lui.

Gin leva la chaîne avec une brutalité qui ne surprit guère Kira. Celui-ci constata que le visage de son capitaine était moite. Il en fut ravi. Encore haletant, Gin sourit, de son sourire diabolique qui fit fondre le cœur du lieutenant.

- C'est bien mieux ainsi… Tu t'améliores de jour en jour.

Kira baissa la tête en signe de soumission, comme pour le remercier de l'honneur d'avoir eu son intimité en bouche.

- Tu n'es toujours pas venu, constata Gin en riant. Voyons voir ce que nous pouvons faire.

D'un geste, il retourna Kira sur le ventre, puis passa la main sous sa taille, à quelques centimètres à peine du sexe érigé du lieutenant. Il souleva l'arrière du shinigami blond. Sa tête était contre le sol, la position était très désagréable mais, que pouvait-il dire ? Il ne _voulait_ rien dire. Il se sentait tellement honoré…

Il sentit le sexe de Gin, revenu à son état normal, entre ses fesses, et sa main vint effleurer son bas-ventre avec une douceur inconnue, une douceur tellement sauvage que Kira douta un instant de l'intention réelle de son amant.

La douceur s'enfuit rapidement. Gin empoigna le sexe de son lieutenant comme s'il en allait de sa propre vie et le masturba avec la force du désespoir, alors qu'il entamait des va-et-vient au même rythme entre les fesses du shinigami soumis. Ce dernier haleta très vite, mais bientôt, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser des gémissements, d'abord faibles, puis de plus en plus puissants, jusqu'à devenir des cris de plaisir, il lui semblait qu'il était à deux doigts de se libérer, à quelques fractions de secondes du moment fatidique où il viendrait entre les mains de son capitaine…

Il se rendit compte que justement, Gin avait placé son intimité à son entrée. Sans même utiliser ses doigts pour en écarter l'accès, il pénétra brusquement en lui alors que quelques gouttes de sperme s'échappaient de son sexe et glissait sur les doigts de son être cher.

Gin apposa son pouce sur la pointe du sexe de Kira, l'empêchant d'émettre plus de sperme. Le sentiment de frustration lui fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux. Ichimaru entama des va et vient rapides dès le départ. De la main qui n'obstruait pas le sexe de son lieutenant, il griffa sauvagement son dos tout en lui infligeant des coups de hanches tellement puissants que Kira buttait contre le sol à chaque fois.

Izuru ne put s'empêcher de gémir en même temps que son capitaine. Il sentait qu'il allait se libérer sous peu, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes, avant qu'il puisse sentir la semence de Gin se répandre à l'intérieur de lui…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître une silhouette humaine.

* * *

**... Et voilà... **

**Pouaaah ! J'ai trop honte !  
C'était glauque, j'trouve. Enfin c'est l'impression que j'ai eu en me relisant.  
**

**Bon, bref ! Un truc constructif !  
Ah oui. Comme me l'a souligné Benitsuki dans un de ses (loooooongs) MP, je pensais à écrire ce chapitre comme si c'était un viol. Il s'est avéré que, lorsque j'ai eu fini de le rédiger, c'était comme ça que je le sentais. Et puis finalement, en me relisant, ce n'était pas du tout un viol. Izuru est parfaitement consentant, et même, il en éprouve du plaisir. Bref, je vais vous laisser des choses à dire, quand même, pour vos reviews :D  
**

**En tout cas, j'espère que j'ai réussi mon objectif premier, c'est-à-dire faire de la lumière sur la relation dépendance-soumission entre Kira et Gin. Il y a toujours une part de mystère (comment ça a commencé, comment Kira en est-il venu à tomber amoureux, tout ça...), mais j'espère avoir levé un petit coin du rideau ! **

**N'oubliez pas de me laisser mon avis, ça me fera super plaisir !  
Et en plus, vu que c'était mon tout premier lemon... J'espère que je ne l'ai pas manqué. Dites-moi tout :X **

**Pour celles qui ne se sentent pas du tout offusquées par ce qu'elles viennent de lire : ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas parce que je dis que ce chapitre était glauque qu'il n'y aura pas pire. Loin de là. (Moi, essayer de vous faire saliver ? J'vois pas d'quoi vous parlez. J'veux un avocat !)**

**Encore une fois, joyeux Noël à tous ! La semaine prochaine, on retrouve le Hérisson Tatoué (Beni, si tu me ponds un review qu'avec des surnoms du genre, je m'écroule sur mon clavier. J'a-dore. J'adore quand tu fais ça xD) et Mister Freeze (ou Renji et Byakuya, quoi) pour de nouvelles aventures ! Ouaiis !  
(Imaginez moi avec des couettes de chaque côté de la tête en train de gambader dans un champ. Vous voyez ? Ah, bah non, vous pouvez pas, vous savez pas à quoi je ressemble... :O). Bref, le prochain chapitre sera Rated T+/M- (le retour du code secret ! *-*). J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) **

**A très bientôt, toutes ! Je vous adore !  
**


	11. Chapitre 11 : Nouvelles relations

**Bonjour tout le mooooonde ! **

**Bonne annéééééééééééeeeeeee ! **

**Ici Zerikya, qui vient à peine de se réveiller, la tête dans le derrière, des courbatures partout et un mal de tête fracassant qui menace de lui faire péter un plomb toute seule ! Youpi !  
Alors, cette nouvelle année ? Vous avez des résolutions ? Nan, parce que, "laisser plus de reviews sur Pulsions", ce serait trop cool ! :D  
(C'est une blague, évidemment. Ca me ferait super plaisir, bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas une auteure indigne ! Le nombre de reviews augmente constamment, je ne vais pas me plaindre, croyez-moi, il suffirait que vous voyiez les yeux tout ronds que je fais quand je reçois une nouvelle review :3)**

**Cette semaine, je tiens à remercier** **ByaRenFangirl, **toujours au rendez-vous,** Njut-Gadji, **la sadique obsédée totalement assumée**, Uema **(Bonjouuuuuuur Uemaaaaaaaa ! Bienvenue parmi nous !)**, MissSangoH **(2 reviews d'un coup ! Powaaa !)**, et Louvy, Maître de la Langue Française **(ce titre est ridicule, hein ? Je rouille. Gomen.)

**Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps ! **

Rated du chapitre : J'ai envie de mettre M, parce que c'est plutôt violent, cette fois-ci. Enfin, de mon avis, quoi...

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Nouvelles relations. **

Renji s'était enfin endormi lorsque Byakuya revint lui rendre visite, le lendemain, tôt dans la matinée. A vrai dire, le soleil ne s'était même pas levé. Il avait apporté une lampe, qu'il avait conservée éteinte jusqu'à présent, mais qu'il avait allumé pour pénétrer dans la grotte.

Il considéra son lieutenant. Il n'arrivait même plus à le reconnaître. Soumis, ses poignets étaient reliés au mur par des chaînes, de part et d'autre de sa tête. Ses jambes reposaient lamentablement sur le sol, comme si elles n'avaient été que des os. Les côtes saillaient de sa poitrine et des flancs, ce qui répugna Byakuya profondément. La tête pendante, il ne pouvait voir que les cheveux de Renji, dont la queue de cheval ne semblait plus tenir à grand chose. Subrepticement, il détacha le lien qui retenait les cheveux de son lieutenant, et les regarda se répartir de chaque côté de son visage, telle une vague de flammes sanglantes. Cela avait beau faire maintenant plusieurs jours que Renji était ici, ses cheveux n'avaient en rien perdu de leur superbe, à part quelques mèches tâchées de sang, mais Byakuya se rendit compte qu'il avait soigneusement évité de mutiler son visage. Il l'avait giflé de nombreuses fois, par conséquent son visage – et surtout ses joues – étaient rouges, voire bleues à certains endroits précis, mais il ne pouvait voir aucune trace de mutilation.

Le capitaine soupira. Il n'éprouvait aucun regret. Seulement de la tristesse, de la douleur quant à la souffrance que son lieutenant avait subi. Il aurait préféré que Gin n'intervienne pas. Il aurait préféré que tout cela reste pour lui, uniquement pour lui… Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la suite des évènements. Quand il aurait été lassé de Renji. Il avait probablement pensé qu'on l'arrêterait avant, et qu'on l'exécuterait, mais il n'en avait cure, il serait mort après avoir accompli un désir ultime, un besoin urgent de violence et de sang.

Maintenant que Gin avait fait son apparition, tout devenait plus sombre et plus complexe. La grotte n'était plus la sienne. Elle appartenait à l'autre capitaine. Il devait la lui rendre, un jour. Il aurait pu engager un combat avec Gin, mais il était las de se battre pour la domination. Ce qu'il désirait, c'était la domination facile, la domination sous sa forme la plus pure, sans réfléchir. Et il l'avait, juste sous les yeux.

Il repensa à Hitsugaya. Qu'allait faire Gin de lui ? Allait-il, lui aussi, l'asservir, se servir de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'une pauvre petite chose obéissante ? Non. Il ne pourrait pas. Pas avec Toshiro. Alors quoi ? Il n'allait tout de même pas le tuer…

Il frissonna lorsqu'il se remémora le visage souriant du capitaine de la 3ème division. Il était capable de tout. Absolument de tout.

Même jusqu'à embrasser son propre prisonnier…

Pris brusquement de colère, il jeta au loin la lampe qu'il avait apporté, qui rebondit quelques mètres plus loin avant de rouler jusqu'à heurter une paroi de la grotte. Le fracas réveilla Renji en sursaut, qui se redressa immédiatement, en alerte, les yeux écarquillés.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il posa son regard sur Byakuya et se renfrogna.

- Ah, fit-il.

Le noble s'éloigna un peu de lui et fit volte-face. Il n'avait pour le moment aucune intention de lui faire du mal, ainsi il s'attabla et continua de considérer son prisonnier.

Renji sembla soudain se rendre compte de quelque chose car il leva vers lui des yeux affolés.

- Tu m'as détaché les cheveux ?

Byakuya sourit.

- Exact. De toute façon, cela ne servait plus à grand-chose, ajouta-t-il en agitant le lacet qui, quelques minutes auparavant, retenait la chevelure imposante de son lieutenant.

- Rends-le moi, cracha Renji, haineux.

- Et pourquoi ça ? rit-il.

- T'occupe. Rattache moi les cheveux.

Byakuya se leva subrepticement de sa chaise et courut vers Renji. Il s'agenouilla juste devant lui et prit son visage entre ses mains, le secouant légèrement.

- Puisque je te dis que je ne veux pas, espèce de moins que rien. Tu ne mérites même pas d'avoir cette longue et belle chevelure… Que dirais-tu de la couper ?

Les yeux de Renji s'agrandirent de terreur, alors que le visage Byakuya se fendit d'un sourire. Il sortit Senbonzakura de son fourreau, s'empara d'une mèche qui pendait sur le visage du lieutenant et approcha dangereusement sa lame.

- Non ! Cria Renji.

Byakuya fit mine de ne pas l'entendre, et il arracha la mèche qu'il avait prise d'un seul coup net de son katana.

- _Non !_

Le lieutenant se débattit comme un forcené. Il en vint même à repousser le sabre de son tortionnaire d'un coup de pied, en y laissant une marque sanglante, mais il ne le remarqua même pas. Il tira sur ses chaînes, tentant en même temps de se relever mais trébuchant dans la panique.

Byakuya, amusé, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, le regarda se débattre sans lever le petit doigt. Patiemment, il attendit, quelques secondes tout au plus, puis revint à la charge, prenant cette fois-ci une partie importante de la chevelure de Renji, tirant dessus, plaçant son katana de manière à ce qu'il puisse lui arracher…

- _Par pitié, Kuchiki Taichô !_

L'interpellé arrêta son geste, interpelé par la soudaine politesse de son lieutenant, sans pour autant relâcher la longue mèche dont il s'était emparé. Au contraire, il tira dessus, et s'approcha brusquement de l'oreille de Renji, y collant presque ses lèvres.

- Que me vaux donc le plaisir … ?

Il sourit, et sans prévenir, enfonça Senbonzakura profondément dans la cuisse du lieutenant, qui hurla de douleur.

- Shh, shh… intima Byakuya, toujours tout contre le visage de Renji. Tu ne voudrais pas que l'on t'entende… ou que je te coupe d'autres mèches de cheveux, n'est-ce pas ?

Renji laissa échapper un sanglot – entre les hurlements – sous la menace, et se calma peu à peu, même si la lame du katana était toujours présente à l'intérieur de sa chair.

Il rua un peu, conscient qu'il faisait du bruit, mais il devait à tout prix conserver le silence.

Byakuya retira son sabre d'un seul coup. Renji émit une plainte étouffée mais plissa les yeux au maximum pour retenir la douleur. Encore une fois, il tira sur ses chaînes sans parvenir à les faire bouger, ne fût-ce que d'un seul millimètre.

Le noble se recula lentement. Renji reprenait son souffle, tête baissée. De la plaie sur sa cuisse, le sang coulait, abondant, et se répandait sur le sol de la grotte.

- Tu as mal ? S'enquit le capitaine d'un ton sarcastique.

Il sentit que Renji serrait les dents, pour éviter de lâcher une réplique cinglante sans aucun doute.

- J'espère que tu as mal, ajouta Byakuya. Il faut bien ça pour épargner tes cheveux.

Renji ne répondit rien mais son regard était sans appel. Il haïssait Byakuya. Ce dernier sourit d'autant plus.

- Alors quoi, fit finalement Renji. Tu en as marre de parler avec Gin alors tu reviens pour me tourmenter ? Tu veux faire mieux que lui ? C'est quoi, une sorte de compétition quant au fait de savoir qui sera le plus sadique ?

La gifle ne le surprit pas, il s'y attendait, et il continua :

- Mais oui, bien sûr, continue ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire, de toute façon ? (il rit) je ne suis plus rien, tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu m'as dépouillé de tout ce que j'avais, honneur, dignité, tu as même été jusqu'à essayer de m'enlever mes cheveux. Haha. Tu es tombé bien bas, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Cette fois-ci, Byakuya le martela de coups de poing sur le torse, arrachant des grimaces de souffrance à son lieutenant qui ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant, qui redoublait encore d'ardeur dans son discours accusateur :

- Tu n'as rien compris, Byakuya ! Tu crois peut-être que tout ça va t'apporter, quoi, une nouvelle grandeur ? De la puissance ou du sang-froid supplémentaire ? Bien sûr que non, espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu es descendu si bas dans mon estime que je te considère déjà comme un homme mort ! Et je peux te dire que lorsque je sortirai d'ici…

Byakuya s'empara de la gorge de son prisonnier et serra fortement, bloquant ainsi l'arrivée d'air. Renji s'arrêta immédiatement, mais il souriait encore, fier de lui, de montrer à quel point il détestait son geôlier.

- Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici, menaça Byakuya, hurlant au visage du lieutenant. Plus jamais ! Tu souffriras le reste de ta misérable vie… Peu importe ce que tu diras, fera, tu pourras même me supplier à genoux, je n'en aurai cure, je te donnerai des cauchemars, tu ne pourras plus dormir sans penser à moi, sans penser à toute la souffrance que je t'inflige, sans penser à tout…

- Sans penser à quel point tu es faible, souffla Renji, luttant contre la poigne de Byakuya autour de sa gorge, faible par rapport à Ichimaru Gin…

De rage, Byakuya envoya valser son lieutenant. Il le détacha du mur et le frappa à coups de pied, encore et encore, avec pour dessein de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun droit ici, et surtout pas celui d'insulter son supérieur de la sorte.

Il criait à chaque fois qu'il donnait un coup, tant et si bien que la caverne fut bientôt remplie de ses cris de haine, de colère pure et noire. Et pourtant, malgré tous les coups, Renji continuait, sans s'arrêter, à déblatérer un flot de paroles, si inutiles…

- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait, hein, de savoir qu'il y a plus fort et plus cruel que toi ? De savoir que Gin _viole_ son lieutenant alors que toi-même ne le fait pas ! Hahaha ! Si seulement tu réalisais, à quel point tu es pathétique, à quel point cela me fait pitié de voir que tu as besoin de me frapper pour te sentir vivre !

Et il continuait, encore et encore, alors que Byakuya l'ignorait et le frappait de plus belle, de plus en plus fort. Bientôt, Renji finit par ne plus rien dire et se recroqueviller sur lui-même, conscient sans doute que la douleur devenait trop importante. Le capitaine en profita pour se baisser à ses côtés :

- Renji… Tu as sans doute oublié à quel point je peux être cruel… Je peux agir de telle manière que tu tomberas amoureux de moi, et même si tu ne saurais te l'avouer maintenant, je sais qu'au plus profond de toi, dans ton cœur (sur ces mots, il pointa sa lame vers la poitrine de son prisonnier), tu as de l'admiration pour moi. Tu en as toujours eu.

- Bien sûr que je t'ai toujours admiré. Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Je n'ai que de la pitié envers ce que je vois à présent, la personne que tu as révélé être, pour de bon. Regarde, écoute ce que tu dis tu voudrais qu'il m'arrive la même chose qu'à Kira… tout ce que tu souhaites, c'est surpasser Gin, mais tu ne pourras pas, tu ne vois pas que tu es totalement stupide ? Tout ceci n'a rien d'un jeu ! Rien ! Et pourtant tu idolâtres Gin d'une telle manière que… AGH !

Il hurla alors que Byakuya enfonçait sa lame dans sa poitrine.

- Je n'idolâtre pas. Cet enfoiré. D'ICHIMARU !

Il effectua une pression nouvelle à chaque bout de phrase qu'il prononçait, tant et si bien que les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Renji. Ce dernier empoigna Senbonzakura à deux mains, essayant par tous les moyens de retirer la lame de sa poitrine, mais il ne fit que s'infliger de nouvelles plaies sur la paume des mains. Byakuya, au-dessus de lui, sourit enfin de la voir agoniser ainsi.

- Alors ? Ironisa-t-il. Tu disais ?

Il retira la lame, attendit un peu, le temps pour Renji de reprendre son souffle, puis la réinséra, _lentement_, dans la poitrine du prisonnier, exactement au même endroit, mutilant à chaque seconde un peu plus de chair du lieutenant brisé.

Byakuya fut pris d'un spasme de rire, sans même se soucier de l'expression torturée de l'autre shinigami.

Il avait totalement oublié à quel point il avait été tendre, la dernière fois qu'il lui avait rendu visite. Totalement oubliée, la douce caresse sur la peau du lieutenant. Totalement oublié, le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, dans une sorte de consentement mutuel… Oublié enfin, ce qui aurait pu se produire s'il n'avait pas été si violent aujourd'hui.

Renji ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond de la caverne. Sombre. Rouge sang. C'était les seules couleurs qu'il lui était donné de voir, des nuances de noirs ainsi que du rouge pourpre et mat. Pendant tout son long discours, il n'avait cessé de penser au baiser de son ancien capitaine. C'était justement pour cela qu'il l'avait provoqué, encore et encore. Il n'aurait pu supporter que Byakuya l'embrasse de nouveau. Il lui semblait plus facile d'endurer les coups de la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde, plutôt que les baisers et la tendresse qui auraient pu lui rappeler à quel point il l'avait admiré par le passé. Il n'aurait pu soutenir encore un seul regard empreint de pitié et de tristesse…

Ce que Byakuya ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'à présent qu'il le détestait par-dessus tout, la pire torture du monde serait de lui montrer des signes d'affection. Ce que Byakuya ne savait pas, c'était à quel point il se trompait, quand il pensait faire souffrir Renji alors qu'au contraire, il lui ôtait toute impression de malaise due à sa dernière visite.

Renji se sentait soulagé.

* * *

**Coucou ! Me revoilà ! :) **

**Alors, ce chapitre ? Toujours aussi surpris par la bipolarité morbide du capitaine de la 6ème ? **

**Je vous invite encore une fois à laisser des reviews, ça me fait super plaisir ! **

**La semaine prochaine, on retrouve Gin et Kira dans leur chambre, alors que quelqu'un vient juste de rentrer... J'espère que vous avez hâte ! :D **

**A très vite ! **

**Et bonne année encore ! **


	12. Le courroux d'un capitaine, partie 2

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Vous avez été très enthousiaste au chapitre de la semaine dernière, je vous en remercie ! Et pour exprimer toute ma gratitude, je vous dévoile enfin QUI a interrompu Gin et Kira à l'instant fatidique... !  
(Et si je publiais toutes les deux semaines, plutôt que de manière hebdomadaire ? Mh... *réfléchit deux secondes* Ah, non, mauvaise idée. J'ai pas envie de mourir jeune.)**

**Bref ! Donc je remercie tout particulièrement hilve, shuhei, Uema, ByaRenFangirl, Njut-Gadji, Benitsuki Tora et MissSangoh (mesdemoiselles, je répondrai dès que possible à vos MP !)**

**Eh bien... Je vous retrouve en fin de chapitre :)  
Bonne lecture !**

Rated du chapitre : M. (Plus pour les allusions que pour autre chose !)

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le courroux d'un capitaine, pt 2.**

Toshiro resta pantois devant la scène qui se déroulait. Izuru, les mains attachées dans le dos, était face contre le sol, avec un rictus de souffrance, tandis que Gin, l'air sadique, un sourire accroché à un visage déformé par un plaisir malsain, le… le…

Les larmes vinrent quasiment immédiatement aux yeux du capitaine de la 10ème division. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Lui qui n'était jamais tombé amoureux d'une fille, il était à présent témoin d'ébats on ne peut plus malsain entre… deux hommes…

Profitant du fait qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore tout à fait remarqué, Toshiro s'empara de son sabre qui, par chance, reposait près de l'entrée, à portée de main. Cependant, le bruit halerta les deux hommes qui se figèrent immédiatement. Le sourire de Gin disparut alors que Toshiro tirait son katana avec un bruit métallique.

- Cessez, ordonna-t-il, l'air menaçant mais la voix tremblante, bien contre son gré.

Gin se retira lentement de l'intérieur d'Izuru, alors que celui-ci retenait son souffle. La douleur lui arracha un gémissement de souffrance, qui alluma une flamme vengeresse dans le cœur de Toshiro. Gin, entièrement nu, se releva, exposant son corps entier avec une telle nonchalance que le petit capitaine se sentit presque frissonner. Izuru, exténué, s'écrasa contre le sol, reprenant sa respiration, le visage et le corps brillant de sueur. Avec répugnance, Toshiro remarqua qu'une substance blanche coulait de la commissure de ses lèvres… Il ne put retenir le frisson qu'il avait failli esquisser une fraction de secondes plus tôt.

Gin, apparemment inquiet, écarta les bras :

- Toshiro, petit scarabée ! Comment as-tu fait pour t'échapper ?

Le petit capitaine ne répondit rien. Du plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait, considérant la douleur lancinante au centre de sa poitrine, il assena un coup de Hyourinmaru sur les courroies de cuir qui retenaient Izuru. Ce dernier, épuisé, laissa ses bras reposer sur le sol. Puis, pris dans son élan, Toshiro fit un grand geste du bras, de façon à atteindre Ichimaru, mais se dernier recula. Cependant, Gin ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter la lame acérée du katana. Surpris par le picotement, il porta la main à sa joue, d'où perlait quelques gouttes de sang. Amusé plus qu'en colère, il prit son élan pour reprendre sa propre arme, abandonnée dans un coin de la pièce, mais en quelques fractions de secondes, il se retrouva acculé contre le mur, le zanpakuto de Toshiro effectuant une pression grandissante sur sa gorge offerte. Il leva les bras et écarta les doigts, en signe de soumission. Cependant, il souriait plus que jamais.

Toshiro, que la colère épuisait plus que l'acte de se battre en lui-même, respirait par grandes bouffées d'air, le visage moite, les yeux luisant d'une haine sans nom. Il fixait intensément l'autre capitaine, dans les yeux, se défendant de porter son regard sur toute autre partie de son corps. Derrière lui, il entendit Izuru essayer de se relever difficilement, serrant les dents à tel point pour éteindre la douleur qu'il semblait au capitaine de la 10ème division qu'il pouvait les entendre grincer.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, Kira Fukutaichô, intima-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante, tout en gardant Ichimaru à l'œil. Repose-toi. Cette homme ne te fera plus jamais de mal.

Ichimaru, au plus grand désarroi du petit shinigami, ricana. Toshiro n'en renforça que plus encore la pression qu'il exerçait sur le cou de Gin, qui s'arrêta immédiatement, soulevant un peu plus le menton. Le sang tâcha son torse. Pour autant, il ne se départit pas de son éternel sourire, bien au contraire celui-ci ne fit que s'élargir encore.

- Ichimaru Gin, capitaine de la 6ème division du Gotei 13, je vous arrête. Le conseil décidera de votre sentence. Jusqu'alors, vous serez enfermé, et vos pouvoirs spirituels scellés. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

Toshiro respirait la haine à présent, même ces quelques mots avaient nécessités un contrôle surhumain. Il aurait pu les lui hurler à la figure, les accompagner de coups de sabre, ou même ne pas les prononcer du tout, et tout simplement le tuer sur le champ… mais Toshiro était bien trop attaché au sens de la justice pour ça. Même s'il en mourrait d'envie, même s'il aurait pu lui trancher la gorge sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir…

Ichimaru gloussa.

- Toujours aussi attaché au protocole, hein, petit scarabée ? Haha ! N'as-tu rien compris ? Tu es la naïveté incarnée…

- La ferme, Gin !

Toshiro ne put se retenir d'infliger une coupure profonde sur le torse de Gin, d'un seul coup bref et puissant. Le capitaine aux cheveux argentés se plia sur lui-même, les yeux exorbités, surpris. Toshiro en profita pour lui assener un coup derrière la nuque, et Gin s'effondra au sol. Il était toujours conscient, cependant le petit capitaine appliqua sa lame sur sa nuque, maintenant la menace, le dépouillant ainsi de toute envie de se relever.

- A partir de maintenant…

Soudain, Toshiro se figea. Devant lui, la pièce était vide. Au sol, les anciens liens d'Izuru gisaient, rompus, au milieu de quelques tâches de sang et de substance blanchâtre que le petit capitaine se refusa de nommer. Ses yeux firent un instant la navette entre la chevelure désordonnée de Gin et la pièce _vide_.

Où était passé Izuru ?

Brusquement, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Le katana aussi, Wabisuke, avait disparu. Il aurait du reposer dans un coin, ou alors avec celui de Gin… Mais il était invisible.

Il sentit la froide morsure du métal sur son cou.

- Je suis désolé, Hitsugaya Taichô, susurra la voix de Kira derrière lui. Mais je ne permettrai pas que l'on touche à un seul cheveu de mon capitaine.

Le ton qu'Izuru avait prit n'avait pas semblé si menaçant, pourtant Toshiro frissonna.

- Izuru…

Le métal froid de Wabisuke mordit la peau fine qui protégeait sa jugulaire, et il releva la tête. Il fit mine de laisser choir Hyourinmaru au sol. Ichimaru, gisant au sol, s'appuya sur les coudes, puis sur ses mains, pour se remettre debout. Izuru relâcha enfin la pression sur son coup et abaissa son zanpakuto.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Toshiro pour reprendre l'offensive. Il balança un coup de pied dans les côtés de Gin qui recula sous l'impact, un rictus de colère sur le visage. Izuru, prit au dépourvu, releva son zanpakuto, mais trop tard Toshiro l'attrapa par la taille et le lança sauvagement sur son dos. Encore souffrant, Izuru fut incapable de se débattre.

- Je viens t'aider, Izuru ! Cria Toshiro aux oreilles du lieutenant désemparé. Tu n'auras plus à souffrir à nouveau !

- Je n'ai pas besoin… rétorqua Izuru.

Toshiro refusa d'en écouter d'avantage. Quel genre de lavage de cerveau Gin lui avait-il fait subir ? Comment pouvait-il pardonner – car oui, de manière évidente, il pardonnait – tout ce que Gin faisait ? Tout ce que Gin lui avait fait ?

L'image d'Abarai aux prises avec Kuchiki ne cessait de le hanter, elle était gravée sur l'envers de sa paupière, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, n'était-ce que pour une fraction de seconde, il se sentait plus coupable que jamais il ne l'avait été, pour avoir laissé le lieutenant de la 6ème division, faible, entre les griffes de son capitaine bien plus puissant que lui. Il aurait du être plus puissant. Il aurait du pouvoir être en mesure de faire quelque chose, mais il n'avait rien fait…

Et maintenant, maintenant qu'il comprenait qu'Ichimaru était bien pire que Kuchiki, et ce dans bien des domaines, la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir se rebeller se tenait en travers de son chemin, tentait de convaincre Toshiro que tout allait bien… Izuru Kira, la propre victime de Gin, soutenait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

Toshiro remit à plus tard toute réflexion. Il prit son élan et sortit aussi vite que possible de l'habitation de Kira, ce dernier nu sur son épaule.

Il ne put malheureusement pas franchir le seuil de la porte. Une violente douleur se manifesta au plein centre de sa poitrine, comme si une lame venait de s'y enfoncer. Il baissa les yeux et constata que ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'écrasa au sol, terrassé par la douleur violente et soudaine, et Izuru se dégagea.

Derrière lui, il entendit Ichimaru ricaner.

- Allons, allons, petit scarabée ! Se moqua-t-il. Croyais-tu que j'allais te laisser partir ainsi ? Ne te doutais-tu pas que j'avais instauré un certain contrôle sur toi, avant de te laisser aller ?

Il claqua des doigts, et la douleur quitta instantanément la poitrine de Toshiro, qui prit une grande bouffée d'air. Mais lorsqu'il voulut se relever, Gin claqua à nouveau des doigts et la douleur revint, plus puissante encore. Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour crier, mais un grognement de douleur étouffé fut la seule chose qu'ils entendirent.

- Assez joué. Occupons-nous de ton cas, proposa Ichimaru, menaçant.

Il s'approcha de lui, tandis que Toshiro luttait pour bouger ne fût-ce qu'un seul de ses membres. Mais il était clairement dépendant du claquement des doigts du sadique capitaine, et lorsqu'il tentait de bouger, la douleur n'en devenait que plus grande.

Gin le prit dans ses bras, exactement comme il l'avait fait auparavant, et l'amena dans une pièce encore inconnue de l'habitation d'Izuru, sans même jeter un seul coup d'œil vers ce dernier qui semblait attendre, pantois, un minimum de reconnaissance, mais qui baissa la tête au dernier moment, acceptant son inexistence aux yeux de Gin.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, Gin constata que son petit scarabée s'était évanoui, sûrement du à la douleur trop forte qu'il venait de lui infliger. Il avait l'air endormi, paisible, et pour une fois, pas une seule ride inquiète n'ornait son front. Ichimaru le positionna de telle manière qu'il soit pelotonné dans ses bras, comme un enfant qu'il fallait protéger. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle pensée puisse germer dans son esprit, mais elle était bien là il voulait, il ressentait le besoin de protéger Toshiro.

Il l'installa dans la baignoire et entreprit de le déshabiller, lentement, afin de ne pas troubler son sommeil réparateur. Et puis, Gin se doutait bien que s'il se réveillait, il n'aurait pas le loisir de le déshabiller lui-même.

Il retira peu à peu tous ses vêtements, admirant ce torse si enfantin mais si musclé. Ses pectoraux semblaient taillés dans la roche, au toucher, ils semblaient aussi dur que n'importe quel métal, et pourtant, les muscles si finement travaillés semblaient en contradiction avec le petit corps du capitaine, comme un enfant grandi trop vite.

Gin décida de lui laisser son caleçon. N'était-ce que par pure dignité, même si Toshiro n'était pas conscient, il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on le déshabille complètement. A vrai dire, il n'aurait pas aimé qu'on lui enlève un seul de ses vêtements, bien sûr, mais…

Le capitaine de la 3ème division mit fin à sa réflexion pour poser la main sur le torse de Toshiro. Une image, sanglante, lui vint à l'esprit, qu'il repoussa immédiatement en secouant la tête. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Toshiro. Il voulait l'épargner de tout ça.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces sentiments ?

Brusquement, Toshiro se redressa, crachant ses poumons, et serrant sa poitrine à s'en blesser la peau, y laissant une marque sanglante là où il passait ses ongles. Instantanément, Gin l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs et le serra contre lui, priant pour que la douleur du petit capitaine cesse. Ce dernier, justement, commença à cracher du sang, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il émettait des râles de douleurs insoutenables pour Gin, il semblait s'étouffer dans ses propres entrailles…

Finalement, la quinte de toux s'arrêta, et Toshiro reprit bruyamment son souffle, les yeux exorbités, cherchant de l'air tout autour de lui. Il sembla se rendre compte d'un seul coup qu'il était presque nu, et dans les bras de Gin, qu'il repoussa violemment d'un grand geste des bras.

- _ICHIMARU !_

Gin s'éloigna à distance respectable, mais ne s'enfuit pas pour autant. Déconcerté, il observa Toshiro essayait de couvrir son corps tant bien que mal, cherchant ses vêtements des yeux. Avec horreur, il découvrit qu'ils étaient derrière l'autre capitaine.

- Rends-moi mes vêtements ! A quoi est-ce que tu joues ? Tu ne me…

Il écarquilla brusquement les yeux. Gin sourit, se rendant compte de la prise de conscience de l'innocent capitaine.

- Tu étais en train de le… de le…

Il marqua encore une pause, déterminé à ne pas laisser ses pensées l'envahir, ce qui fit glousser Gin.

- Je le baisais, Toshiro.

L'interpellé se retourna et vomit le contenu de son estomac.

Gin s'approcha encore une fois, cherchant à apaiser son petit scarabée.

- Ne me touche pas ! Gronda-t-il.

Il se replia sur lui-même, prenant ses genoux entre ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de ses jambes. Ses épaules se soulevèrent, et Gin comprit qu'il pleurait. Il voulut approcher encore, pour le rassurer, le consoler, mais son instinct le lui interdit. Il ne ferait que l'attrister un peu plus.

Confus, Ichimaru s'assit à même le sol froid et contempla la boule de colère et de dégoût qu'était devenu Toshiro. Il soupira profondément. A présent, il ne souriait plus, trop préoccupé par le sort de son petit scarabée, qui gisait maintenant dans la tristesse et l'impuissance la plus totale.

- Ichi…maru… murmura finalement Toshiro, entre deux sanglots étouffés. Pour… pourquoi ?

Gin ne répondit pas, mais en profita plutôt pour entourer Toshiro de ses bras puissants, sans que le plus jeune ne bronche. Il le serra dans ses bras et plaça sa tête dans le creux de son cou, bien déterminé à lui donner une impression de sécurité.

- Tu es un monstre, chuchota Toshiro alors qu'il commençait à s'agiter à nouveau.

- Shh, shh… petit scarabée. Je ne te ferai pas de mal.

- Je ne peux pas en être sûr, répliqua-t-il en sanglotant de nouveau.

Gin le détacha peu à peu de lui, et le plus petit leva vers lui des yeux mouillés de larmes, des joues gonflées, et une expression tellement poignante que pendant un instant Gin ressentit vraiment de la peine.

Il le considéra un instant et caressa sa joue, essuyant les quelques larmes qui y étaient restées.

- Je te promets, jura-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux, je te promets que je ne te toucherai pas, si tu ne le veux pas. Je te le promets, répéta-t-il.

Toshiro se détourna brusquement. Gin comprit. Il ouvrit l'arrivée d'eau, la laissant ruisseler sur le corps sanglant du shinigami, et, contemplant une dernière fois ce spectacle, sortit de la pièce, prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Avec un grand soupir, il s'étendit sur le futon de Kira, toujours nu, tandis que celui-ci, recroquevillé dans un coin, semblait attendre quelque chose de lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Gin d'un ton agressif.

- Je… osa Kira. Ichimaru Taichô… Voulez-vous que je… ?

- Va-t-en.

- Comment ?

- Je te dis de t'en aller, insista Gin. Laisse-nous tranquille.

- T… très bien, acquiesça Kira.

Sur ce, le lieutenant, qui s'était rhabillé, s'enfuit de sa propre habitation d'un coup de shunpo. Gin ferma les yeux et s'endormit, bercé par le son de l'eau coulant dans la baignoire.

* * *

**Et me revoilà !  
J'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce chapitre. Sans vous mentir, j'ai du le réécrire au moins 4 fois. Et pourtant, ça n'est pas dans mes habitudes, de réécrire quoi que ce soit, d'habitude je corrige uniquement. **

**Faites-moi connaître votre avis ! :) **

**Dès la semaine prochaine, je brise le rythme que j'avais adopté jusqu'à présent ! (Ouah, super rythme Zeri, un chapitre sur deux, quelle originalité et quel effet de style magnifique !) (Non, sans déc, c'était pas un peu nul, ce système ? :O)  
Donc, je disais ! (et si j'arrêtais de me perdre dans mes explications ?) La semaine prochaine, vous l'aurez compris, pas de Renji... Gomen. Mais la fin de la fic commence à se mettre en place ! Vous ne le voyez sûrement pas, pourtant vous avez été quelques-unes à soulever le problème... Je ne vous en dis pas plus. **

**Ah oui, aussi. Je tiens à m'excuser si dorénavant je suis en retard pour la publication des chapitres, ou pour répondre à vos MP (je suis super longue. Vraiment, pardon). Je suis de plus en plus occupée, et je fais vraiment tout ce que je peux, mais je suis quand même assez longue... En tout cas, pour cette fic, je ne pense pas que l'inquiétude soit nécessaire. Pour votre information, je dois encore rédiger 3 chapitres, puis ce sera définitivement terminé :). Donc, Pulsions aura une fin ! Mais pour la vitesse de réponse aux messages, je n'y peux pas grand chose... Je m'en excuse. **

**Merci encore d'être de plus en plus nombreux à me lire ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir :). Si vous avez des suggestions concernant Pulsions ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, comme de futures fic, faites-le moi savoir par MP ! **

**Gros bisous à toutes ! Je vous adore ! **


End file.
